Double Wedding & A Bassinet
by KissofDeath8487
Summary: Sequel to 'Halloween in Morganville' Claire & Eve's Wedding. What happens when Claire finds out she might be pregnant?
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**A/N: I don't own anything except for this story. All credit goes to RACHEL CAINE.**

For those of you who don't know, this is the sequel to 'Halloween in Morganville' If you haven't read it and would like to just go to the profile and get it there.

All images for this story and 'Halloween in Morganville' is listed in my profile.

And everyone knows this: Reviews are love for the writer and we want feed back for the stories we write. So leave me some love and let me know what you think. Please & Thank You!

* * *

**- Chapter1 -**  
**-Sick to My Stomach-**

It had been a month since the Glass house members had the Halloween party at the former German's Tire Plant. Within that month my cousins Dale and Elisabeth had came to stay the weekend with us, Michael had got all the paperwork together that would forever turn German's Tire Plant into 'Hell's Pit' – the nightclub that would be for the teens and young adults all over Morganville, including the college kids - and me and Eve had started getting things ready for our double wedding.

I woke up around 5:30 one Saturday morning feeling sick to my stomach. Shane had slept over in my room last night so I wasn't surprised to wake up beside him. I ran to the bathroom and started to puke. Not once or twice but three times. I started to remember the last time that I had done this as Shane came running in through the bathroom door. He held my hair up as another wave came through me and up came more.

**_It was last month after we had the Halloween party at Hell's Pit. _I started to replay the scene in my head. **

**_Me, Shane, Eve and Michael had went the day after Halloween and bought a bunch of vodka and things to make Grateful Deads. We had all got trashed that night, and the sex was out of this world. I woke up the next morning doing the same exact thing that I was doing at this moment._**

**_"Claire…"_**

**_I didn't answer him right then. I was waiting to make sure nothing else came up. When I thought the coast was clear I flushed the toilet for the third time and waited._**

**_"Claire, baby….is everything ok?"_**

The flashback stopped when I realized that Shane was saying the exact same thing that he had said that morning a month ago.

"Claire, baby…is everything ok?"  
"Yeah…I'm fine."

I flushed the toilet for the fourth time then Shane helped me up. I leaned against the wall beside the sink for a minute.

"Are you sure your alright?"  
"Yeah just give me a minute ok. I'm going to get a shower and come back to bed."  
"If your sure…"  
"I am, now go ahead and go back to bed. It's early. I'll be there in a few."  
"…how about I stay in here until you get done with your shower. That way I know for sure that your ok."  
"I'll be fine. Go ahead and go back to bed baby."  
"…Alright…but if you need me you yell ok."  
"Ok. I love you too."  
"I love you three."

He kissed the top of my head then walked out the door shutting it behind him. I stood there for a minute then went over and cut the hot water on. I stripped then slowly made my way into the shower making sure that I didn't fall or anything of the sorts that would send Shane running back in like the knight in shining armor that he was.

After about 10 minutes in the shower of just standing there letting the water fall over me, I washed my hair and used the body wash that I loved so much from Victoria's Secret I dried off and wrapped the towel around me then brushed my teeth and used the mouthwash tree times a piece. When I was done I walked over to my bedroom.

I didn't have to open the door because Shane had left it wide open. I shut it behind me and went to put some clothes on. When I was done I went back to the bed after cutting the light off and climbed in close to Shane who put his arm around me and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Feel better?"  
"Yeah…for now."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"Well I haven't been feeling that good for the past week or so. I think I'm coming down with a bug or something."  
"Well we know this time that you aren't hung over because you haven't drank since the last time."  
"Yeah. Let me just get some more sleep and see how I feel when I wake up. K?"  
"K. Love you."  
"Love you too."

He gave me a kiss then we went back to sleep. The next time that I woke up it was because Eve was knocking on the door.

"Claire Bear you ok?" She asked poking her head in the cracked door.

I sat up on my elbow and looked beside me where Shane was suppose to be. I glanced up and looked at her.

"Yeah…where's Shane at?"  
"Downstairs playing the game. Is it ok if I come in?"  
"Yeah." I sat up and patted the spot beside me as she shut the door then walked over to the bed to sit.  
"How you feeling?"  
"A little better…what time is it?"  
"3 in the afternoon."  
"3...Why didn't anyone wake me up?"  
"Well Shane was downstairs when I got up and he said that you wasn't feeling well…so we let you sleep."  
"Well thanks…Eve can I ask you something?"  
"CB you know you can ask me anything…as long as it's not about my sex life…"  
"It's not."  
"Ok then what you want to ask?"  
"Well…do you think that maybe….I…could be…"  
"…pregnant?"  
"Yeah. I mean I woke up this morning at 5:30 and puked my guts up. I've been gaining some weight, Shane said my boobs are getting bigger…and I haven't felt like I should for the past week or so."  
"…not to mention sleeping until noon or later."  
"Yeah, so what do you think?"  
"Well I'm not a doctor, but it does sound like it. The only way to be sure is to take a test or two…or a few."  
"True. Do you think maybe you could go get me a few? I mean if you don't that's fine I'll go and get them."  
"No, I can go get some. Matter of fact I have to go to the store as it is…you up for going with me?"  
"Yeah, I guess…give me a minute to get dressed?"  
"Sure, I'll be downstairs in the living room."  
"Ok…and if you would don't say anything to Shane about this. I want to tell him when I find out."  
"No prob. Now get up and get ready I'll be waiting."  
"K."

I got up and put my 'bum'n'it' clothes on as I like to call them. Just some black stretchy sweat pants, a light pink cami, and a black zip up hoodie that matched the pants. I looked in the closet to find my black flip-flops. Yes I know its almost December and I'm wearing flip-flops, I've always been that way. And that will never change. After a minute or so looking I found them. I grabbed my purse/tote bag that I had made and walked down the stairs to the living room.

Shane was laying on the couch facing the TV playing…Fall Out 3? Ok…change of scenery I get it. I walked over and stood above his head and looked down at him. He paused the game and looked back up at me.

"Hey baby, feeling better?"  
"A little. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to wake up with you holding me this morn….afternoon I mean." I laughed a little.  
"Well you said that you didn't feel that well so I thought that I would let you sleep. You aren't mad are you?"  
"No I'm fine. I'm going to go shopping with Eve ok?"  
"Ok. Have fun…but if anything happens you best call me."  
"Yes daddy." I said while bending down to kiss him.  
"That's my girl." He laughed.

Just then Eve came out of the kitchen with Michael on her heels. I looked at him and to my surprise he didn't have a pissed off look on his face…neither did she. Thank God she didn't tell him that I could be pregnant.

"You ready CB?" she asked.  
"Yeah right behind you." I said to her then turned back to look down at Shane. "Love you babe."  
"Love you too be careful please."  
"Will do."  
We kissed then me and Eve was out the door and in the car.

* * *

**- Chapter2 - **  
**-And the Results Are?-**

I daydreamed pretty much all the way to the store and didn't wake up until Eve shook me a little.

"Claire, come on."

I nodded my head and got out of the car. Eve walked over to me and put her arm through mine like she always did. Eve was more like my sister than a best friend. We finished each others sentences, we were always thinking the same thing it seemed like, and she always knew when something was wrong. It's like she had a sixth sense.

"Claire Bear is everything ok? You seem kind of out of it."  
"I was just thinking…if I am, how bad would everything change?"  
"Nothing is going to change. You have me, Shane and Michael to be there with you. Plus your mom and dad only live a few blocks from us, and you know they will be there for you. It's not like the world is going to end."  
"But Eve you don't know that. I mean…what if Shane doesn't want a baby right now? I mean in a way I don't because I'm still young. Who knows how Shane would react to that. And Michael…if I am you know Michael is going to be mad…"  
"Michael is not going to be mad at you. If anything he will be mad at Shane for doing this. But you have to think of this too, Michael loves you like a little sister, the same that I do. So if anything happens he will end up treating the baby like his niece/nephew."  
"True. But still…"  
"Come on we can talk about this later when we know the result ok?"  
"Fine."

It took us a little over an hour to get everything we needed. I ended up getting a variety of tests. Starting with what my cousin likes to call 'cheapos' and going up to the expensive ones. All in all there was five. I had the bag boy put all of the tests in a bag by their selves and put them in my purse/tote bag when we got into the car. The whole way to the house me and Eve didn't say anything. She knew that I was still thinking about everything and how it would turn out if I was pregnant.

When we got to the house Michael and Shane came out to help us carry the groceries in. Michael as always went over to Eve and gave her a kiss. Shane did the same thing to me like always.

"So, everything go ok? Nothing happened right?" he asked.  
"No everything was ok, and nothing happened."  
"Good."

Shane and Michael carried most of the groceries into the kitchen for us. They started taking everything out of bags while I pulled Eve to the side for a minute.

"When we get done would you go up and be with me while I do them?" I asked her in a whisper so no one else could hear.  
"Of course."  
"Thank you."  
"Welcome."

We walked back over to Shane and Michael and dismissed them from grocery duty. Shane gave me a kiss and went into the living room to play his game some more. Michael did the same thing but went to play his guitar some. When everything was put up I started to walk out the door when I turned to look at Eve.

"You coming?"  
"Right behind you." she said.

When we got up to the bathroom Eve shut and locked the door behind her. I got the tests out and put them on the counter then looked at Eve.

"Here we go...which one first?" I asked.  
"Cheapo?"  
"Ok."

I opened the box and got everything out. This one was different tho. There wasn't a stick to pee on, it had a dropper in it. I read the directions, since I had never seen or heard of anyone using one of these.

"Ok. This one you have to put five drops in this little hole instead of peeing on a stick like the rest. Do we have a paper cup that we can throw away up here?"  
"Yeah under the sink."

I looked under the sink and sure enough there were some foam cups in a bag. I pulled one out and looked at Eve.

"I'm so not ready for this." I said while walking over to the toilet.  
"Well would you rather know now or wait another couple of months and have to wake up almost every morning puking to figure it out? I would rather you do it now...that way we can start looking at baby stuff...if you are that is."|  
"Ok then."

I peed in the cut just about a quarter of the way up. No use in peeing it all out. I've four other tests to do. I pulled up my pants and sat the cup down on the counter top then washed my hands. Filling the dropper up then putting the right amount of drops into the little hole, I looked over at Eve.

"Should I go ahead and do the other tests or wait?"  
"Do them if you want. If we have to I'll go out and get a few more."

With that I opened the other four packs and pulled out the tests. Two of the packs that I had bought had two tests in it, so being the smart one that I am, I saved one from each package and gave them to Eve.

"Hold on to these in case I need them later....or whenever you need them."  
"K."

Thank God the others were the kind that you just peed on the stick. I went through the routine – open, pee, cap, counter – four times, finished peeing, cleaned up and waited. After five minutes I looked at Eve who was sitting on the floor.

"Think we should check them?" I asked.  
"Yeah. One at a time together?"  
"Yeah."

We both got up and went over to the counter. I picked up the first one, the cheapo, but didn't look at it.

"Count of three look. One...two...three."

When I opened my eyes and focused on it there was two pink lines. I looked over at Eve with my jaw dropped.

"Am I reading this right? Two pinks lines mean pregnant right?..." She didn't say anything. "Eve...answer me please."  
"Your right sorry. Just stunned."

I looked at the other four. Two pink lines, pink lines, pink lines, 'Pregnant'.

**_OMG! Can this be happening for real? No, I'm reading this wrong. I can't be pregnant._**

I looked at all of the tests on the counter lined up. Not twice, but three times. Yup! I'm PREGNANT.


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

**KoD: So how did everyone like the first two chapters?**  
**Claire: Let's see – Shane got me pregnant, which means I can't drink any more...**  
**KoD: Which you don't need to anyways. Look at what happened last time.**  
**Shane: Wait what?  
Claire: What you mean what? I said that you got me -puts hands over mouth- that's right.  
Eve: What's right?  
KoD: Claire jus spoiled the surprise for Shane.  
Eve: She what!  
Claire: I didn't mean to. I totally forgot that he didn't know.  
Shane: Wait. Can someone tell me what's going on here. Please?  
KoD: What do you think you just heard?  
Shane: That Claire said she was pregnant.  
KoD: -laughs- You think Claire said -laughs- she was pregnant?  
Shane: Well yeah.  
KoD: Claire, Shane thinks your pregnant. -laughs and glares at Eve. Mouths 'play along'-  
Eve: Shane one question.  
Shane: Shoot?  
Eve: What on earth have you been smoking?  
Shane: Nothing. Well there was this one time -blabs on-  
KoD: -looks at Claire- Do the honors?  
Claire: Of course. -clears throat- Ladies and gentlemen, please Read on!**

* * *

**- Chapter3 -**  
**-Reactions-**

"OMG! Claire Bear...you ok?"  
"Yeah just stunned."  
"Well yeah I would be too. I think you should tell Shane."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok....give me a minute to gather myself. I'll tell him in a minute. You and Michael stay down there too. Ok?"  
"Sure. OMG! Claire I'm so happy for you!"

Eve started bouncing up and down and gave me a hug. Which I returned. She left and shut the door, I just stared at it for a minute. I thought about it for a second or two then gathered the tests up and took them into my room. While arranging them on the desk I looked at them.

**_Ok. Since I'm pregnant I'm going to do this the way momma said. Keeping track of stuff like this is best. And since I am so young if I ever want to have another kid all I would have to do is look back at this journal. Aunt Trisha did it with Dale and Elisabeth. I even helped her out some with the journal and taking pictures and such. Yup that's what I'm going to do._**

I got out the camera from my desk along with a Sharpie fine point pen. With the Sharpie I wrote the date down on all of the tests, lined them up and with the camera I took a few pictures. It was digital and everything I did was on the computer. So it would be easier to keep track of it.

I gathered up the tests and camera, and walked down to the living room. I gave Eve the camera and pointed to Shane then dropped my jaw and held my thumb up. She nodded while I went and sat beside Shane.

"Baby...I need to tell you something."  
"What is it babe?" he said while pausing the game and putting the controller down.

I held the tests but hid them so no one would see it.

"Babe...what is it?" he sounded worried.  
"Well you know how I haven't been feeling well lately right?"  
"Yeah. You sick? I thought you would be sick everyone at work..."  
"Shane! I'm not sick."  
He looked at me weird. "If your not sick then what's wrong?"  
"I'm pregnant."

Everything got quiet then. I looked over at Eve who had a smile on her face. Michael's jaw was dropped open like Shane's. Eve then took a picture of Shane – which I don't think he realized.

"Shane say something."  
"W-w-What did you just say?"  
"I said I'm pregnant. Look..." I took the tests and set them down on the coffee table.

Eve with her smart butt took another picture of Shane looking at the tests on the coffee table.

"Five?....You took five tests? And they all..."  
"They all said the same thing. I'm PREGNANT! If it isn't getting through your head now maybe when it's coming from someone else it would help. Eve help please?"  
"Shane I was with her when she took them. She's pregnant. And when she got sick this morning, its called morning..." she got cut off.  
"Morning sickness I know. But...how...I mean...when...."  
"It had to have been last month after Halloween remember? All night porn soundtrack ring a bell?" I blushed.  
"Yeah I remember. Well.....you need to go to the doctor then to make sure everything is ok."  
"Wait your not mad?"  
"Mad? How could I be mad? Your going to have my baby Claire. I couldn't be more happy"

With that he gave me a kiss. Eve was 'Awwwww'n' like there was no tomorrow while taking pictures of us. Michael on the other hand. Well...Michael hadn't said anything since I had said the news. So when Shane got through kissing me I looked over at Michael.

"Well...what do you have to say...uncle?" I smiled.  
"...Uncle?...Claire I'm not..."  
"Your not what? Related to me? Us? I know...but your like my big brother so...."

I got up and went over to him. Eve got up and I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"...so...whatcha say uncle?" I finished with a smile.  
"...Well...I don't know what to say really. Except....Shane you are in a butt load of trouble....but..." he said looking at me. "...I can't be mad...uncle?....I'm going to have to get use to that one."

We both smiled and I gave him a kiss on the cheek which I could have swore that Eve got a picture of. I stopped with a popping sound and went back over to Shane.

"Before I forget Eve and Michael..." I looked at Shane "...if it's ok with you baby..." I looked back at them "...I want you two to be the Godparents."  
Eve started bouncing up and down. "Claire Bear are you serious?"  
"Yes I am, if it's ok with you baby?" I looked over at Shane.  
"Yeah. I can't think of any other couple that I would happily give my child over to, to take care of, if something should happen to me and Claire."  
"Then it's settled. Eve and Michael are aunt and uncle. Along with Godmother and Godfather."  
"Yes!" Eve said doing a little victory dance like she just got the last touchdown to win the Super Bowl. "OMG! This baby is going to be so spoiled." she said with a smile.

Everyone laughed. I mean how could you not? Eve with her crazy dance moves and everyone knew that this baby was going to be spoiled to high heaven. Not to mention what my parents would do.

* * *

**- Chapter4-**  
**-Starting Baby Stuff-**

It was a few days later, Tuesday to be exact, and I had just got an appointment with the doctor at the local OBGYN. I was sitting on the couch with my laptop looking on the internet for places to do your own scrapbook type things. I had came across a few but didn't like them that much.

Shutterfly[dot]com was one of them. That one the layouts were fixed and you couldn't move anything or put your own twist on it if you'd like to say. MyPublisher[dot]com was another it was pretty much the same way as Shutterfly. Then I came across this one called MixBook. I looked through the gallery at some of the books that others had done and to my surprise they didn't look like the other sites. This one looked like you could add your own backgrounds and stickers and such.

So I made an account. I was just messing around with what all you could do when Eve came in from work.

"CB! Where you at?" Dropping her things on the floor beside the table in the hallway.  
"On the couch!"  
"Hey whatcha doing?"

I sat up so she could sit with me.

"I found this site..." I said showing it to her. "...It's really cool. It's like a digital scrapbook. You put everything you want to on what ever page you want. You can preview it to see how it would look when it is finished and then all you have to do is order it. I was thinking of making a pregnancy journal with the pictures you took of Shane when he first found out and then like all of the doctor's appointments, things that happen each day. What you think?"

She looked at some of the books that everyone else had done on the site then looked at me. "This is so cool. Can I help? It could be from like both of us...better yet why don't you do a page for all of us? You know mommy, daddy, aunt Eve, Uncle Mike or Michael, Grandma and Grandpa. Then when we find out what your having we can each write a letter to the baby and you can put it in the book."

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you so much." I laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Genius...pure genius."  
"Not quite but close." Then she laughed.

We stayed on the couch for what seemed like hours. Just working on the 'Baby Journal' and such. I had uploaded the pictures that Eve had took the night that I found out I was pregnant and told Shane. I thought it turned out pretty good. Eve was all into this, I've never seen her like this before. And who would have thought that Eve would be into scrapbooking? I didn't, so it surprised the crap out of me when she got her laptop and made her an account.

"Eve...what are you doing?"  
"Well that looks really cool. I want to start my own." She said with a smile. "Hey look at this. It says 'Invite Contributors'. Hey I can help you with your books and you can help with mine. All you have to do is add me as a friend on there."  
"Smart Eve."  
"Thank You." She said flipping her hair off of her shoulder like a prep.  
"Eve don't do that again. That is soooo not you." I laughed.  
"Ok. Won't happen again."  
"Thank you."

After an hour and a half Shane came home from work while I was taking a break in the kitchen to get something to eat. I was putting the stuff up from making a sandwich when Shane came in through the kitchen door.

"Hey babe how you feeling?" He said putting his arms around my waist from behind pulling me closer to his chest.  
"Fine. Just hungry. What about you? Have a good day at work?"  
"It was ok. Glad to be home though." He kissed my neck.  
"Mmmmhmmm...well how about we eat something and then go upstairs?" I turned around to face him.  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"Oh...nothing."  
"Liar. I know that grin anywhere."  
"Who said I was lying? What if I was just wanting to go upstairs and lay on the bed with you and watch something on TV?"  
"Ok fine. We'll get something to eat and then go watch a movie."  
"Good there's a new one I want to watch."  
"And what would it be?"  
"Alice in Wonderland."  
"Baby that's a kids movie."  
"Well...it's not the old one. It's the new one with Johnny Depp. Plus who's the one that pregnant?"  
"You are...but..."  
"But nothing. Pregnant girl gets what pregnant girl wants. Get use to it."  
"Awww, Alright. But just because I love you so much."  
"You best love me. I'm your soon-to-be wife and mother of your child."  
"Oh.I do."


	3. Chapter 5 and 6

**KoD: So how we liking it so far?  
Claire: I'm liking the MixBook site.  
Eve: Same here -jumps up and down-  
Shane: Well…I'm going to be a dad. -walks over to Claire and kisses her-  
Michael: …Uncle?…Not…uncle?…  
KoD: -glares- Not over the fact your pregnant?  
Eve: Nope -pops 'p'-  
Claire: He's been like that since he found out.  
Shane: Totally not the Michael I know.  
Eve: Hey! Well…I can't say anything because I can't get none. He is way out there.  
KoD: Ooookay. Anyways…viewers liking it so far? Well here's another chapter if you are. Who wants to take it away this time?  
Eve: -jumping up and down- Me! Me! Pick Me!  
KoD: Ok Eve. Take it away.  
Eve: -coughs- Ladies and Gentlemen. New chap so read it up!  
Claire: -shakes head-  
Shane: Welcome to my world Ladies and Gentlemen.**

* * *

**- Chapter5 -  
-Doctor's Appointment-**

Today was Friday, the day of my first doctor's appointment. I was a little scared, but not too much. Shane had taken the day off to come with me. And Eve apparently did the same thing. She was so excited that she insisted she come along to take pictures of the 'First Doctor's Visit'. Eve had amazed me within the last few days. Whenever she wasn't at work, eating, or sleeping she was working on the 'Baby Journal' with me.

My appointment wasn't until 2:30 pm, and right now it was only 1pm. So I had a little bit of time to do whatever I saw fit. Being that Monday night I didn't get to see _WWE Monday Night Raw, _I pulled it up on my laptop and watched it there while I was laying in the bed. Shane came in from taking a shower and sat next to me.

"What are you watching babe?"  
"Monday Night Raw. Why?"  
"I didn't know you were into wrestling."  
"Well there are some things that you don't know I like."  
"You can say that again." He leaned against the headboard and started to watch it with me.  
"Ok..so who is your favorite wrestler?"  
"Hunny you know that this is fake right?"  
"Yes. But it is still something interesting to watch. Disagree? Thought you didn't." I laughed.  
"Alright smarty pants. And just so you know I like _The Undertaker_."  
"Yeah? He's good…but he's getting way too old for this stuff."  
"True dat. Now who do you like?"  
"Well I have a few."  
"And those would be?"  
"_RKO_ - _Randy Orton_, _John Cena_, _Rey Mysterio_, _Evan Bourne_, and _R-Truth_."  
"Uh huh."  
"What? I told you I had a few."  
"Yeah but I didn't think that you would like _Evan Bourne _or _RKO_."

"Ok first off Randy is hot with a capital 'h-o-t'. And you don't piss the viper off or else you just might get a RKO pulled on you. Evan Bourne on the other hand. He's good and I like some of his moves. Like the 'Shooting Star' and the 'Headscissors Takedown'."

"What in the heck is a 'Headscissors Takedown'?"  
"OMG! Ok do you not watch Raw every Monday?"  
"Well when I get time I do."  
"Alright then look at this."

I went on YouTube and pulled up a video of Evan Bourne doing his famous 'Headscissors Takedown'. That's one move that I would never know how to describe and would never want anyone to do to Shane. I glanced over at him when the video was finished.

"Now do you know what the 'Headscissors Takedown' is?"  
"Yes. I've seen that move before but didn't know what it was called.. Let me guess. The 'Shooting Star' is when he is on the top rope, does a front flip and lands on the other guy's chest?"  
"Oh…so very close." I started laughing. "The 'Shooting Star' is when he is on the top rope…"  
"Check 1."  
"…he does a BACK flip…"  
"That's where I messed up."  
"Yup. And then he lands on the other guy's chest and pins him down. You almost had it babe."  
"Well it's ok."  
"Yup now what time is it?"  
"2 o'clock"  
"Doc time."

I was shutting the computer down when Eve came and knocked on the door.

"CB! Time to go!"  
"Eve you don't have to yell I'm up and we're coming give us a second."  
"K. I'll be in the car."

After putting my laptop on the desk, me and Shane walked out to the car. The drive to the local OBGYN wasn't as long as I had expected. Before I knew it me, Shane and Eve were walking into the building. As Eve and Shane went to find us a seat I went over to the desk and was greeted by a skinny, brunette lady who looked like she was in her early to mid thirties.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?"  
"Yes I have an appointment at 2:30. I believe it is with Dr. Crosland."  
"Name please?"  
"Claire Danvers."

It took her a minute or so to get the chart and paperwork together. Then she returned.

"Ok Miss Danvers. I see that this is your first visit. Am I correct?"  
"Yes."

"Ok. Well I'm going to give you some forms to fill out. When you are done just bring them back up here. If the nurse calls your name before you are done, take it back with you and when you are finished give it to your nurse."

"Alright. Thank You."  
"Your very welcome."

I took the clipboard and pen with me as I went into the lobby to find Shane and Eve. They had gotten one of the large burgundy couches that sat against one of the lobby's cream colored walls.

I sat down beside Shane and put my purse down on the floor beside me. As I was filling out the pages and pages of paperwork, Shane was looking over my shoulder.

"What is all of them papers for?" he asked.  
"It's mainly just my information. You know date of birth, full name, SSN, family history. Stuff like that."  
"Oh. Ok."

It was about ten minutes later when the nurse called my name. I had just finished up with the umpteen pages of forms. I carried the clipboard and purse with me as me, Shane and Eve was led into one of the rooms.

"Are you finished with the forms?"  
"Oh…yes I'm sorry." I said as I handed the young red head the clipboard and pen.  
"It's ok. I know this must be your first time coming here. It's ok to be a little scared. Trust me I was too, before I got a job here."\  
"You read my mind."  
"Well since this is your first time, we will have to get a urine sample. And we will more than likely get one every visit you have with us. Unless the doctor says otherwise."  
"Ok."

While the young nurse got the paperwork in order and a sterilized cup from the cabinet, I gave Shane my purse and waited.

"Alright Miss Danvers. If you would follow me I'll show you where the bathroom is."

We walk out of the room and just down the hall. She handed me the cup after I opened the door.

"When you are finished just put the lid on and put it onto the little shelf behind the metal door by the sink. After that you can go back to your room and the doctor will be with you shortly."  
"Ok. Thank you." I said as she walked off.

After the pee, cap, shelf, clean up routine, I headed back to the room. Eve was bouncing up and down in her seat as I came back in and shut the door. The only thing that I hate about doctor's visits is the stupid chair/bed things that you have to sit on. They are always covered with that paper stuff and every time you move it crunches and crinkles underneath you.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and a not too old lady in a white coat came into the room.

"Claire Danvers?" She asked looking at me.  
"Yes, that's me."  
"Hi. I'm Doctor Nancy Crosland. How are you doing today?"  
"I'm fine. A little queasy but fine."

"Well I looked over your chart before I came in and the pregnancy test we took with your urine came back positive. Was you aware that you are pregnant?"

"Yes. I took five tests over the weekend and they all came out positive. That's why I made the appointment today."

"Well that is good to know. Some ladies come in here on a routine checkup and have no idea that they are pregnant. Some doesn't even have pregnancy symptoms in the beginning."

"Oh. Well I have some of the symptoms trust me."

"That's good to know. Ok. Well to start off I'm going to ask you some questions about your family history. Most are just to know what runs in the family. Such as high blood pressure, cancer, diabetes. Things such as that."

"Alright. I don't know that much about my whole family though."  
"Well anything that you do know, be sure to tell us."  
"Alrighty."

Fifteen minutes or so later Dr. Crosland was through with the questions. She had me lay on my back and done some tests. You know the girl stuff - push on the sides of the stomach to make sure I didn't hurt. Check my boobs to make sure there was no lumps.- stuff like that. When all was done, Eve asked the doctor if she could get a picture with me and Shane. To my surprise she said yes.

Eve and her picture taking. If I didn't know her like I did, I would have thought that she was a photographer or something.

Dr. Crosland left and the young red headed nurse came back into the room.

"Dr. Crosland is wanting you to have an ultrasound done today. So if you would follow me."

Me, Shane and Eve walked down the hall and to the left. At the very end there was two rooms. One on the right and one on the left. They were both used for taking ultrasounds though. The nurse led us into the one on the right.

"If you would have a seat on the table. The others can stay too if you would like them to."  
"Yes please."  
"Ok. Let me grab another chair real fast."  
"No need. I'll just stand." Shane said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Very sure. Thank you."  
"Ok. If you insist. Kellie, the nurse that does the ultrasounds will be in momentarily."  
"Alright. Thank you."  
"Your welcome."

Less than a minute later, Kellie came in. She was a very young nurse. Maybe she had just got out of college or something. But she was really nice.

"Claire?" she asked looking at me.  
"Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Kellie. I'm going to be doing your ultrasound today. First thing I need you to do is lift up your shirt above your stomach and I'm going to get a towel to tuck around the top of your pants. This gel that we use is cold, so be forewarned."

"Thanks for telling me that."  
"No problem. Now is this your husband?"  
"Fiancé."  
"Ok, It's nice to meet you…""Shane. Shane Collins." he said shaking her hand.  
"And this would be…?" the nurse asked motioning towards Eve.  
"My sister Eve." I said before Eve came up with a smart excuse.  
"It's nice to meet you too Eve."  
"Same here." Eve said shaking her hand.  
"Now. Is there any questions before I begin?"  
"I have one?" Eve said from the chair.  
"Yes?"  
"Is it ok if I take a picture or two? I just want to get Shane's face when he sees the ultrasound for the first time."  
"Yes that is fine. Is there any others?"  
"I guess not." I replied.  
"Ok. Let's see if we find where the baby is."

While Kellie was spreading the gel around my stomach with the tool thingy - I have no idea what they are called - Shane came over beside me and held my hand. After a minute or so Kellie found where the baby was at. Eve was already taking pictures.

"See right here…" Kellie said while pointing at a oval shaped black and white picture "…that is the baby."

Shane leaned in a little closer to look at the picture. Kellie was moving it around though until she stopped it again. She leaned in a little bit to the screen like she was looking for something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.  
"No. I was just making sure before I told you."  
"Told us what?"  
"Well it appears that you are going to have twins."  
"Twins? Your joking right?"

"No. I'm positive. See right here…" She pointed it out on the screen "…that's baby A. And right here…" She pointed to another spot right beside it "…that's baby B. Congratulations."

I looked over at Shane with a shocked face to see his was the same way.

"Shane…we're having twins!"  
"I see it but I can't believe it."  
"Would you like for me to print a copy or two off?" Kellie asked.  
"Yes. Please do." I said.

After getting the ultrasounds and my stomach cleaned up we made our way out to the car. Then it was on to the house.

* * *

**-Chapter6-**  
**-Club Surprises-**

Today marks exactly one week since I had went to the OBGYN and found out that I was carrying twins. After me, Shane and Eve came home last week, we told Michael. Which...of course he was shocked like the rest of us. Me and Eve had spent the rest of the day in the living room doing the 'Baby Journal'. I, of course, was laying on the couch that me and Shane had claimed. Eve on the other hand, took Michael's chair. Both of us had our laptops out and going at it with the MixBook accounts.

Shane once again was at work today. But, it was only 2 pm and he got off in exactly one hour. I was laying on the couch watching Monday Night Raw on my computer. Eve, I guess she was working on one of her books at the moment.

"OMG! Dude that was a cheap shot!...What the...No! Kick out! Kick out! Kick out! There we go."

I was in my own little world just me, the computer, and two of my favorite wrestlers...John Cena and Randy Orton. I heard loud footsteps at that point. Looking back behind me, I saw Eve racing down the stairs.

"Claire! Is everything ok? I heard yelling."  
I laughed while still watching the screen. "Yes Eve I'm fine."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Watching last night's Raw episode."  
"That's wrestling right?"  
"Totally. Wanna watch?"  
"I've never watched it before."  
"Oh come on. I know it's fake but there are some totally HOT guys on there."  
"Hot guys? Move over prego."

I sat up so Eve could sit beside me. She came running over and plopped down, bouncing me a little bit.

"Hey! Don't shake the pregnant one. K?"  
"Yeah sorry. So...who are we watching?"  
"Randy Orton and John Cena vs. Batista and Jack Swagger."  
"I thought it was just two people wrestling each other?"  
"Well most the time it is. But for this one it's a tag team match."  
"Oh. So like one wrestles and then if they slap the hand of their team member that's on the outside of the ring then they switch spots?"  
"See you're getting it."  
"Good. What time does this come on?"  
"Monday nights at 9pm. Why?"  
"Because remember I have a flat screen in my room. From now on every Monday night is going to be 'don't-mess-with-us-unless-you-want-your-butt-kicked night'."  
"Good one Eve."

Me and Eve watched the rest of the tag team match with Cena and Orton. Which, of course they won. We also watched all of the other matches that went on. So, when we heard the door open and Shane come into the living room we knew we had been sitting there for over a hour and a half.

"Hey babe. How you feeling?" Shane asked while bending over the back of the couch.  
I looked up at him with a smile on my face. "Good. My boys won their match last night."  
He kissed me. "Your boys? Now who in the heck would that be?"  
"John Cena and Randy Orton of course." Eve said with a smile.  
"Thank you." I said looking at her.  
"Since when do you watch wrestling?" Shane asked Eve.  
"Since...what time is it?"  
"3:30" Shane said looking at his watch.  
"Since an hour and a half ago."  
"Smart butt."  
"I know. But really, how can I not watch it? Most of the guys are hot!"  
"True. So very true my sista." I said then laughed. "Hey babe, can you get me the Doritos and a coke?"  
"Yeah sure."

While Shane headed into the kitchen to get my junk food I shut the computer down and put it on the coffee table. A minute or so later, Shane came back in and handed me the bag.

"So where's Michael at?" he asked.  
"He's down at the plant. Their getting the stage and DJ booth done today." Eve replied.  
"Oh. Well...you two feel like heading down there to see how everything is going?"  
"Totally." Me and Eve said in unison.  
"Well you girls ready to go then?"  
"I am. Just let me get my purse." Eve said as she got up from the couch to head upstairs to her room.  
"What about you babe? Need anything?"  
"My flip-flops and purse. There in the bedroom by the door."  
"I'll go get them."  
"You don't have to. I can get them myself."  
"Yeah you can but I want to do it."  
"Fine."

While Shane went upstairs, I started to munch down on some chips. By the time that Shane got back downstairs I had already went through a quarter of the bag and more than half of my drink.

"We good now?" Shane asked walking up to me and giving me my stuff.  
"Almost. Another Coke would be good."  
"K. You want me to get another for the road?"  
"Please and thank you."  
"Your welcome."

As Shane walked through the swinging door into the kitchen, I put the chips on the table and dropped my shoes onto the floor. Moving to the edge and bending down to slip them on. When I came back up my head hit the side of the table and almost knocked the Coke can onto the floor. But surprisingly Shane was there in time to catch it.

"Are you ok baby?"  
"Yeah I'm fine." I said rubbing the top of my head where I hit it.  
"You sure?" He said leaning over top of me looking at my head to make sure I wasn't bleeding.  
"I'm fine hunny. Can we go now?"  
"Yeah. You want me to carry anything?"  
"Um...drinks?"  
"That it?"  
"Unless you want to carry my purse that's it."  
"No I'll let you carry that. You don't mess with a chick's purse."  
"See your learning so much about girls. That's good because that's what I'm going to have."  
Shane did his best Gary Coleman interpretation. "Whatcha talkin bout Willis?"

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What are you laughing at?"  
"How could I not laugh. I haven't heard anyone say that line since I was little. Well except for my grandma but that's different."  
"Uh huh. Well it's one of my favorite lines."  
"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. Just thought it was a little funny."

At that moment Eve came into the living room with her _Skelanimals_ tote bag. Me and Eve had gotten into the whole _Skelanimals_ around the same time, and bought a bunch of stuff. Eve's tote is black, pink and a light blue with Diego the bat on it. The tote had came with a matching wallet. Mine on the other had is black and red with Diego on it too. It's so cute. We had bought the key chains, the charms for your cell phones, clothes, and jewelry. I had went online and bought an I-phone skin that was dark and light blue with Diego on it.

"What are you laughing at?" Eve asked me while slipping her hoodie on.  
"Shane done his best 'Whatcha talkin bout Willis?' and I thought it was funny." I replied.  
"It wasn't that funny." Shane interrupted.  
"Well I thought it was. Now…before we start arguing can we go down to the plant and see what all they have done?"  
"Yes. I love you too."  
"I love you three."  
He gave me a kiss. "Better now?"  
"Very. Now lets go." I said with a smile.

With that we were out the door and in Eve's car driving to the former 'German's Tire Plant'. When we pulled up there were two eighteen-wheelers out in the parking lot loaded down with tons of wood. We got out and walked into the plant through the front door while Eve called Michael on his cell to see where he was. Five minutes later Michael came up from off the stage area.

"How's it looking?" he asked.  
"Killer. Who's decorating?" Eve asked.  
"Well I was going to tell you when I got back to the house but since you are here I'll tell you now. Since you and Claire love the decorating and all that stuff, me and Shane talked and said that you two can decorate it."  
"Are you serious? Your not lying are you?"  
"Yes and No I'm not lying."  
"Yeah!" Eve said jumping up and down.

Suddenly Michael was holding her up by her butt. Eve's legs were wrapped around Michael's waist, and her arms were around his neck. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Me and Shane laughed a bit. While Eve and Michael talked, Shane took me over to where the construction guys were building the bar.

"Has Michael thought about getting people to run this place? And if so who?" I asked Shane.  
"Well he has thought about getting some people to run it…"  
"Do we know them?"  
"Yup and very well at that."  
"And who would that be?"  
"Me and Michael."  
"You and Michael are going to run this thing?"  
"Yup. And since you are pregnant, you are NOT going back to helping Myrnin. I'm not taking any chances with anything happening to you. And since you are a genius, me and Michael talked and we want you to run the club. You know like ordering stuff, keeping up with the cost of everything, how much comes in and paying the bills."  
"Your serious?"  
"Yes I'm serious."  
"I'll do it but on one condition."  
"And what would that be?"  
"If I'm going to be here more than half of the day I want a big enough office to where I can bring the twins in with me."  
"Already got it covered."  
"Where?"  
"Bottom floor in the back. I thought it would be easier for you, instead of walking up the stairs with the kids and all their stuff."  
"Can I see?"  
"I guess let's go find Michael and he can show you."  
"Ok."

We walked around just for a minute and found Michael and Eve. Shane had told Michael that I was wanting to see where my office was going to be. It didn't take long to get there, and Michael told me that there was a side door right down the hall. So if I ever just wanted to come in from the side all I had to do was swipe a card, that later I would have to make for all the employees. He also told me that he was going to get a bunch of security personnel to be at each door and around the inside of the club. So I wouldn't have to be scared to bring the kids to the club.

When we walked into the room the walls were already up. So I got a better idea of how big it was. And trust me it was big enough. I asked him exactly how big it was and he told me it was a thirty foot by thirty foot square. Yeah big enough for me. After that Michael had showed us around and told us where everything was or what it was going to be. He said that he had a list at the house with how big each room was, and what all we needed for each room.

After about three hours or so we said goodbye and headed back to the house. Michael would be there later that night and would give me a copy of the list and let me figure out how much it was going to cost to get everything.

That night after me, Shane and Eve got home, Shane cooked and I did dishes. Eve had cleaned the dining room table off and set up our laptops, got an extra blank notebook, and some extra pens. Little would we know that we would be sitting there all through the night and into the next evening surfing the internet.

* * *

**KoD: So…how was that…-glares- Shane what are you doing?  
Shane: -looking at ultrasound- I just don't see it babe.  
Claire: OMG! Shane look -points- right there see it now?  
Shane: It just looks like dots to me.  
Claire: Yea. Typical male for ya.  
KoD: HELLO! Can someone please tell me what is going on here?  
Eve: Shane said that he couldn't see where the babies were. So Claire is trying to show him.  
KoD: Oh gotcha. Hey you two can we finish up and then you two can fuss or do whatever?  
Claire: It's time to go already?  
KoD: Yes.  
Claire: Oh..ok then. Reviews are love…  
Shane: And we love you…  
Eve: So leave us…Hey! -looks around- Michael get your butt out here.  
Michael: In the bathroom go on!  
Eve: Well…as I was saying. Leave us some loven!  
KoD: Yeah. Leave us some loven and let us know what you think. Until next time, bye.**


	4. Chapter 7 and 8

**-Chapter7-**  
**-Shopping & Dick's-**

Me and Eve had stayed up surfing the internet for cool things to put into the club. By about 1am I had moved from the dining room table to mine and Shane's couch. An hour or so later I had fell asleep. I guess Shane had come down from his room and saw me. When I woke up the next day around noon, I was still laying on the couch. But much more comfortably. I had a pillow underneath my head, and my very soft sage green blanket that covered me up.

When I awoke and sat up, I noticed that Eve had moved from the dining room table to the coffee table. While she was sitting on the floor, Michael was sitting in his chair, and Shane…Shane wasn't around. At that moment he came down the stairs and into the living room.

"Good your up…should I say good morning or good afternoon?" he asked.  
"Well being that it is after 12pm it would be afternoon." Eve said with a smile. "How you doing Claire Bear?"  
"I'm good. A little hungry though."  
"Don't worry already got you something. And no it's not chili or tacos." Shane said.  
"Ok. Then what is it?"  
"Well you get to pick. Do you want chicken or burger?"  
"Let me guess. Chicken nuggets from McDonald's?"  
"Yup. So which would you want? Their still hot."  
"Chicken and barbeque sauce with a lot of Coke."  
"Ok. But you need to cut down on the Coke intake you know. Not good for you or the kids."  
"Yes daddy."

I laughed while Shane shook his head and headed into the kitchen. When he came back out he had a 50 piece nugget?

"What is that huge bucket for? You know I'm not going to eat all of that."  
"You might not. But I can help." Eve said with a smile.  
"That's true. Say did you find anything else that's interesting for the club last night?"  
"Sure did…."

As Eve started telling us about all the stuff she found as I started to eat. Apparently she had found this really cool entrance thing. It's like them illusions things in a fun house. It's this tunnel type thing, with a footpath and rails so you don't 'fall'. With a working door at the end. It can either be used for an entrance or an exit. She showed us some pictures of them, and let me tell you. That's some amazing stuff. While you are walking along this footpath, the tunnel gives the illusion that you moving through a vortex into a black hole or something. The lights that they used were purple, blue, and red with the background as black. Just like outer space.

Me and Eve had talked it over the night before and even though the name of the club was 'Hell's Pit' we didn't want to have an evil theme to it. So, we came up with the idea of having it as a 'rave' or regular club vibe. You know black lights, lasers, neon colors, and a bunch of stuff that glows in the dark. We had decided that the walls would be painted black. There was no use in trying to find a pattern when you were going to have strobe lights and lasers moving around all night. All of the other rooms would be painted in this really cool design that I had found.

For the bathrooms and my office, which would also be partially Eve's, we would have this design with stars and swirls. To some people it might not sound cool but if you saw the picture of it, you would think differently. The background is black. But, on either side are different sized stars and swirls all in different colors. The main colors that was in the picture I found was yellow, blue, green, pink and purple. And being that the lasers we were going to get were purple, yellow, green and blue. Me and Eve thought it would be nice.

The VIP section however, would be in black, white, and blood red. Black couches and tables. Red rope lights around the perimeter of the room, and the bar. With white and red pillows for the couches and center pieces. Or wall hangings, we are still undecided on that one. Mine and Eve's office however, would be out of this world.

Our office was the first thing that we decided to 'decorate' when we got home last night. After sharing ideas about all the stuff that would need to be in there and deciding on a color scheme. We both decided on the stars and swirls background for the walls. Our desks that we picked out were really cool, and black of course. Both the same just turned different ways so they were interconnected. The desk was made in a 'U' shape. At the back there was room to put a few files and binders of course. So when we would have them set up, one would have the 'shelf' as I like to call it, at the back. The other would have it in the front.

We had also decided to get a black couch to put against the wall. Just incase either one of us wanted to take a break and relax. Of course we would have to have a T.V. as well. So flat screen here we come. The filing cabinets was a no-brainer. Just one or two was fine. The baby stuff on the other hand was not black. All the stuff was white. The cribs that we had picked out was round instead of a rectangle. The bedding was a light green. I found this storage shelf to mount onto the wall, which was white. It had smaller squares on the inside to put them canvas storage baskets in, or to use as a shelf. Your choice. I decided on both. The baskets I got to match the walls. Some black, neon green, sky blue, hot pink, and sunshine yellow. Me and Eve talked it over and decided too, that it would be good to have a storage cabinet. The one we had picked was small. But, it had two shelves to put stuff. Two small drawers, a large drawer at the bottom, and to the left a door that opened up. If it didn't already have a rod inside to hang clothes on, I would have Shane to put one inside it.

All of us talked for a few more hours about the stuff me and Eve had found. The costs I had figured up that would pay for all the décor and furniture. All in all, Shane and Michael loved the ideas me and Eve had. The only other things we would have to worry about now was: 1- Finishing the club 2- The wedding and the one that I hated at the moment: Christmas.

Usually I love Christmas and can't wait for it to get here. But this year it was different. Of course it would be…my parents don't know I'm pregnant yet. Everyone decided to go out today and buy Christmas presents. So, after me and Eve were done eating, we went to change. Michael and Shane was already to go when we got back to the living room. Michael had decided to go into the 'Vamp' part of town. Just because there was some really nice stores in that part of town that wasn't in the other parts.

Eve and Michael went their separate ways once we parked the car. Me and Shane just stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes deciding where to start. I told Shane that my mom loved jewelry. Which woman doesn't though? So, we went into the jewelry store that was right down the way a bit.

"So what do you want to get her?" Shane asked while I was looking through the glass cases at necklaces.  
"I don't know. Hey, that's cute."  
"Which one you talking about?" He asked as he walked towards me and looked over my shoulder.  
"That one right there."

I pointed to a silver necklace with a pendent in the shape of a heart. The heart was an envelope that could be engraved with any message you wanted. Inside there was a small heart shaped 'piece of paper' where you put your message.

"I want to get her that."  
"Ok. Anything else?"  
"Yeah. That 'Footprints in the Sand' ring."  
"Ok."

After browsing around a little longer, one of the associates came up and helped us. When we left we headed to one of the many clothing stores to find something for my dad. Me and Shane looked for an hour and a half, and went through four different clothing stores. We couldn't decide on anything that would be good for my dad. In the end, we got him a few gift cards to different stores. When Eve and Michael meet up with us, we decided to go out and eat. Shane, for some odd reason, insisted that I go along with Eve and Michael. He said he had an errand or two to run and that he would meet up with us at 'Dick's'. Yes I said 'Dick's'.

The owner loved the beach before moving to Morganville. The restaurant was pretty cool. The employees that worked there, were not like every other restaurant you went to. At this place the servers along with everyone else that worked there, were suppose to be rude. It's kind of funny. 'Dick's' has really good food though. Chicken, steak, all types of fish and of course French fries and hushpuppies.

Now when I say the employees are 'rude' it's a fun 'rude'. For example: ask for a straw or napkin. The server will take a hand full and either throw them on the table, or throw them in the air and you have to catch them. They joke with everyone. No matter what age or race you are. When you first come in and you get seated, the server comes up with these 'condom hats'. The hats are just paper rolled and twisted to make a hat. It's in the way they roll and twist them to make the hat look like a condom.

After being seated and our drinks had been brought to us, Shane came in. The server came back with the hats and looked at Shane.

"Who the heck are you?" the server asked.  
"Her husband." Shane said pointing to me.  
"And when did you get here? Because you sure as heck wasn't here when they came in."  
"I just walked in."  
"And let me guess. You want something to drink too? Am I right?"  
"Well yeah."  
"What you want?"  
"Coke no ice."  
"Anything else you need before I go bang my head in the wall?"  
"Yeah. Where's the bathroom?"  
"You need to go to the bathroom huh?"  
"Yes Captain Obvious. I do."  
"Don't start with me punk."  
"Dude just tell me where the bathroom is."  
"Over there." He pointed to the door on the opposite wall.  
"Thanks."  
"Your not welcome."

The server walked off and was getting the hats while Shane went to the door. I glanced over at him and laughed a bit. He was trying to go in but it was locked. He looked over at our server and said something, because the next thing we knew they guy was yelling. That is while banging on the door at the same time.

"Bob! I know your in there. Get out. This guy has to use the crapper!"

I looked over at Eve and busted out laughing. A minute later a guy walked out of the bathroom and our server looked at him. He took a long deep breath then shook his head while waving his hand in front of his nose.

"Boy I told you to stop eating them pinto beans! They give you the worst gas I've ever smelled. You didn't blow the thing up did you?" The guy shook his head. "Good. I don't want to buy another crapper. Done been through eight of 'em within the last two months. I ain't got money to be forkin' out for a new crapper every other week."

I guess he was the manager too if he was the one that was putting money into buying the toilets. Shane came back out and over to the table. A moment later our server came back with four of the hats and a Sharpie pen. He looked at Michael first, then wrote something on the hat. After putting the hat on Michael's head the guy looked at Eve. The same thing happened for me and Shane. When the guy got done he looked at us.

"Iite what ya'll want? And no it ain't free you have to pay for it."  
"Well I want the chicken tender bucket." I said. Being pregnant gave me the craving for chicken something crazy lately.  
"Uh huh. Bet you want fries too. Don't cha?"  
"Thank you Captain Obvious. Yeah I want fries. I'm craving them cause I'm pregnant. Oh let me get a chocolate milkshake while you at it."  
"Feisty. I like that. You want a job here?"  
"Thanks but no thanks. Already got a job."  
"Tough. Could really use someone like you around here."  
"Alright. I'll take the flounder dinner. No slaw, extra fries and pups." Shane said to get the guy to stop talking to me.  
"I'll have the same as Claire. No pups though just fries. Instead of chocolate, I want vanilla." Eve said with a smile and handed the server the menu.  
"Steak. Medium well. Baked potato. No sour cream. Salad and ranch dressing." Michael said then smiled, showing off his vamp fangs.  
"Yeah sure thing. Be right up. Want the shakes now or later?" the server asked.  
"Later." Eve replied.  
"With my food." I said with a smile.  
"Need anything else?"  
"Nope." All four of us said together.

After the server left we looked at each other and started to laugh. We glanced at each others hats then everything exploded.

"Michael do you really have a booger collection under your bed?" Shane asked.  
"No. Do you really have more skid marks in your underwear than a race track?"  
"NO."  
"Eve. Do you eat dog poop sandwiches?" I asked.  
"No. Hey if I give you fifty cents can I see you naked?"  
"I'll let you see me naked for free." I said with a laugh.

The rest of that night was just like any other. All of us, sitting around the table. Talking and laughing our heads off.

* * *

**-Chapter8-**  
**-Decorating & More Surprises-**

The day after we went shopping Shane had to work. Michael had to go down to the plant to see how everything was coming along. Eve was off, so we decided to decorate the house. Michael had pulled the artificial Christmas tree down out of the attic, along with all of the decorations that we had. Ever since I had moved in with Michael, Eve and Shane, me and Eve went crazy at Christmas. Before Michael had left, he sat the box with the tree next to the couch. As Eve went through the boxes of decorations, pulling out the lights and different colored balls to hang, I started assembling the tree.

Unlike some of the other trees that people have that are either white, blue, or purple, ours is the regular forest green. Every year, since I moved in, each person has made a ornament to add to the tree. This year me and Eve are going to wait until Michael and Shane are home to make one. After the nine foot tree was assembled, well what I could assemble of it, Eve finished it up.

We started with the lights, after putting some music on. Eve had a time getting the lights untangled. A mixture of clear and colored lights was added to the tree. The garland came next. Eve insisted last year that we use red, so red it was this year. Again. We added all the ornaments from over the years, along with the different colored balls that we had bought a few years back.

Next was the living room and hall way. We got the red and gold garland twisted together and strung along the wall near the ceiling. Every few feet we would hang the garland, let it fall some to make a 'loop' and hang it. The outside of the house was Michael and Shane's job. But, we helped them out some this year. Me and Eve hung up the red rope lights that we used every year, around the door and windows. The wreath was hung on the front door. The polls on the front porch was wrapped with green garland intertwined with colored lights. Shane and Michael would have the honors of putting up the icicle lights.

After hours of decorating we decided to call it a day. We got something to eat and went into the dining room to sit at the table. Eve had pulled out all the supplies we used to make ornaments each year.

"So…should we wait or do you want to make it now?" Eve asked.  
"If you want we can do them now."  
"Ok."

We took our time to make sure they were perfect. I always got on my laptop and pulled up a blank coloring page that had different designs for the ornaments. I printed off the one that I wanted and the one that Eve wanted and we went to town. Glitter glue, ribbon, markers, scrapbooking stickers, embellishments and tools were scattered all over the table. The laminating machine was over on the side. This year for my ornament I printed out a copy of the first ultrasound I had and picture of my engagement ring. The idea behind the whole 'make-your-own-ornament' deal was to document one or a few of the things that had happened that year. Being that I found out I was pregnant I put the ultrasound image on there. Along with the picture of my ring because after years of me and Shane dating we were finally engaged. On the back we would write something and sign our name and put the date we made it at the bottom.

This year mine turned out to be pink and blue. Just for the simple fact that I didn't know what me and Shane was having. On the back I wrote the message:

_**This year has been one to remember.**_  
_**Me & Shane got engaged the day after our anniversary.**_  
_**I found out the first week of December that I was pregnant.**_  
_**The second week I had my first ultrasound, and found out**_  
_**We were having twins. Mom and Dad has no idea yet.**_  
_**But that is part of their Christmas present.**_  
**Psalm 91:2 - "I will say of the LORD, He is my refuge and my fortress: my God; in him will I trust."**  
_**-*Claire*-**_  
_**12/13/2010**_

When I was done writing my message I flipped it over and got the glitter glue. Pink, blue and gold. Where the ornament was pink, I went around the edges with the pink glitter. Same thing for the blue. The gold I used to go around the pictures I had glued on. About twenty minutes, when the glitter glue was completely dry, I slipped the piece of paper into a laminating sheet. The machine was ready so all I had to do was push the paper in.

When it came out, I took the scissors and cut around the outside. Leaving about a quarter of an inch all the way around. I got the eyelet tool, that punched and fastened the eyelet in one punch, ready. I used a gold that would match the glitter on the ornament. After one quick punch the eyelet was in place and not moving. Next was the ribbon. I used a solid pale pink and sky blue. Threading them through the eyelet and tying it into a knot. I got a smaller piece that was black with white polka dots on it ready. Unlike the pink and blue that was tied tight at the top of the ornament, the black was a long strand that simply went through the eyelet and tied the ends together. Making a simple loop that would be easy to hang onto a tree branch.

When I was finally finished, Eve got through with hers and put it into the laminating machine. At that time the front door opened and shut. It had to be Shane.

"Claire! Where you at?" I heard him call out.  
"In the dining room."

Shane walked in, laying his coat over one of the chair's back. He walked over and kissed me.

"What you doing?"  
"You mean what have I done? I made this years ornament. I was going to wait for you. But, I didn't know how long it was going to be before you got home."  
"Oh. Well I guess it's time for me to make mine right?"  
"Yup. If you want to go ahead and make it, I'm going to go get a shower."  
"That's fine. I'll be down here when your done."  
"Ok. I love you."  
"I love you too."

I gave him a kiss after I stood up. Shane took the chair that I was using and started on his. I walked out of the dining room and into the hallway to the stairs. Up in my room, I got together some clothes. Well night clothes. Underwear and a gown that I had picked up. I laid them on the bed and went to get my robe out of the closet.

When I was in the bathroom, I locked the door. I didn't want Michael to come in and see me naked. Who knows that Shane would say if that ever happened. After stripping and getting the water hot enough, I stepped in. My lower back was hurting a little so I just stood there. The hot water easing my pain a little. After shampoo, conditioner, body wash and shaving, I got out. Drying off, then slipping the robe on I unlocked the door. When entering my bedroom and looking on the bed I was a surprised to see Amelie sitting on the chair in the corner.

"Oh. Hi Amelie. What's with the visit? I haven't done anything."  
"That you have not sweet Claire. I just wanted to congratulate you and Shane."  
"For…?"  
"Your engagement and your pregnancy of course."  
"How did you know about them?"  
"I am the founder. Remember? Plus I have spoken with Michael and he told me."  
"Oh. Ok. Well thank you."  
"You are most very welcome. Claire, after the children are born, where do you plan to stay?"  
"I'm not sure. Why?"  
"And how do you plan on moving the children about? You certainly do not have a car."  
"Well, I guess Eve would let me use her car whenever I need to. And I'm pretty sure her and Michael wouldn't mind me and Shane staying here."  
"I see. Well, tis good that I came for this visit."  
"Why, may I ask, is it good?"  
"Because I have a present for you and Shane. Now, get dressed and get Shane ready too."  
"What do you mean present?"  
"Young Claire, just do as I say and you shall see. Now get dressed. I shall meet you in the secret room."  
"If you say so."

With that, Amelie disappeared into thin air. After putting on a clean pair of boy shorts, a tank top with built in bra, my matching jogging pants and hoodie. I went to get Shane.

"Hey babe."  
"Hey. Um…we have to go."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"After I got out of the shower I went into my room to change. Amelie was in there waiting for me."  
"What did she want?"  
"She wanted to congratulate me and you for getting engaged. Along with me being pregnant."  
"Ok. So where do we have to go?"  
"She said she has a present for us."  
"…And what would the present be?"  
"I'm not sure. How about stopping with the twenty questions and lets go find out?"  
"Ok. Sorry. Didn't mean to get you mad."  
"It's ok. She said to meet her in the secret room."  
"Well let's go then."

After pulling Shane up the stairs, and popping the lock to the secret room, we met up with Amelie. She was sitting in her chair waiting.

"Ok. So is it that you want to show us?" Shane asked.  
"So very nice to see you too Shane. If you would follow me."

A portal appeared before us on the wall. After Amelie stepped through, me and Shane followed. Coming out the other side, something was very familiar about this place.

"Where are we?" I asked while taking Shane's hand in mine again.  
"One of the founder houses."

As we walked through the living room, everything looked just like the Glass House. But, every founder house looked the same. Just different furniture.

"So why are we here?" Shane asked.  
"I wanted to you see your new home?"  
"What are you talking about? We live with Michael and Eve."  
"This…" she motioned around with her hand. "…this is your house. Along with the car in the garage."


	5. Chapter 9 and 10

**-Chapter9-  
-I'm So Sick Of Surprises-**

"What do you mean the house and the car are ours?" I asked.  
"Just like I said. The house and the car are yours. No Shane. There is no catch."

Amelie said without even looking over at Shane.

"Consider this a present. For your engagement, the birth of your children, and for keeping Myrnin from doing anything stupid. I know what you are going to ask next. The answer is yes. You have permission to leave Morganville for your bachelor/bachelorette parties. Along with both of your honeymoons."

"But?…There is always a but." Shane said.  
"Very smart. The but is, for the bachelor/bachelorette parties, I will only allow a maximum of five days away. The honeymoon however, I will allow up to two and a half weeks. But no more."  
"Are you serious? And how did you know I was going to ask about that?" I said.  
"Yes, I am serious. As for the parties, Michael came and asked me. That is how I knew."  
"So let me get this straight. This…" I motioned around with my hand. "…the car, and allowing us to leave Morganville, is a gift?"  
"Yes. Oh, and before I forget. Bryan, the owner of the furniture store, is going to let you get anything and everything that you need for the house. At no charge that is. Just tell him that I sent you."  
"I can not believe this."  
"Well believe it young Claire. For it is true."  
"Where is this house located anyways?"  
"Right across the street from the Glass House."

I went into the living room and looked out the window. Sure enough, Amelie was not lying. This house, our house, was right in front of the Glass house.

"I shall leave you two to look around. If you do not wish to walk across the street, Claire, you may open a portal back. You know how it works. Have a good night."

And with that, Amelie was gone. I took my eyes away from the window to look at Shane. His jaw was dropped, mouth wide open. The same way it had been the night he found out I was pregnant.

"Shane." I waved my hand in front of his face. After shaking his head a few times, he looked at me.  
"Ok. What just happened?"  
"Well apparently me and you have a house. A new car. And we do not have to pay for furniture."  
"That's what I thought happened."  
"I want to see the car. Come on."

I pulled Shane through the house. Into the kitchen and out the back door. The only thing that was different about this house, apart from all the other founder houses, was that the back door didn't take you outside. Instead it took you into a two car garage. I flipped the light switch to on and looked at the shiny new black car sitting in front of us. I walked around to get a better look at it. To my surprise it was a 2010 Honda Accord EX four door Sedan.

After further inspecting the car, I found two sets of keys sitting on the driver seat. I guess one set was mine and the other was Shane's. But, as I opened the driver side door and moved back a little, something stopped my path. I turned around to find another car. _Ok this is getting weird. REALLY weird._

"Shane!"  
"Yeah babe. Hey check out this ride."

When I turned to where his voice had come from, it was inside the truck. Ok truck not car. Got to be Shane's then. Which means, I looked back at the Honda beside me, this is mine. I climbed into the driver seat of the Accord, after grabbing the two sets of keys of course. At that moment Shane came over and stood beside me. His hands were on top of the car. My car!

"Shane! Hands off!"  
"Hey no need to get fussy. Remember we're getting married. So what's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine."  
"Yeah. Everything else but this car. Now, hands off! Go play with your truck. Say what kind is that anyways?"  
"2010 Dodge Ram 2500 Heavy Duty Pickup. Flame red."  
"Very nice. Say…I think it's time to get Michael and Eve for a little test drive. What you say?"  
"OH YEAH!"

Shane started to walk off but before he got anywhere, I grabbed a hold of his pants to stop him.

"Where do you think your going?"  
"To test drive my truck of course."  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
"No. I've got the keys right here."

He shook the keys with this right hand.

"Uh…how about a kiss? Or have you forgotten your pregnant wife?"  
"Oh. Sorry babe. Just got carried away."  
"That's what I thought."

He leaned down into the door frame and kissed me. I smiled and looked at him while he just stood there.

"Alright already. Go have fun. I'll meet you back here in thirty minutes. Hey, you got a garage door opener in your truck?"  
"I think so why?"  
"Just wondering. Now go."

I swear he is a big kid. And he has a shiny new toy to play with. But, I can't say much. I do too. -grins really wide- I shut the door, hit the button for the garage door, and started the car. Shane I could tell was having fun. He kept revving the engine until the door was all the way up. And there he goes.

I laughed. He really was a big kid. I was too myself. Shane was already in front of the Glass house honking the horn. Michael and Eve appeared in the front door and peered out at us.

"What in the heck do you want?" Michael shouted.  
"For you to take this bad boy on a test drive with me!" I laughed as I rolled down my window.  
"Come on Eve! We don't have all night!" I said hanging my head out the window.

Eve was bouncing up and down. She ran to the car like she was in a contest. Believe it or not. She beat Michael. I laughed as I rolled the window up and sped off away from Shane in his shiny new truck. Eve just glared at me.

"Ok. First off. Where on earth did you get this car?"  
"It was a gift from Amelie. So was the truck. Oh, along with the house across the street from you and Michael."  
"Hold on a minute. She gave you a car, a truck, and a house? Why?"  
"She said it was a present for our engagement, the birth of our children and for keeping Myrnin from doing anything stupid."  
"OMG! This is so cool! I would so totally kill for this car."  
"Don't even try it missy. I already yelled at Shane for touching it. He's got his new toy. And so do I."

I said rubbing the steering wheel. Eve cut the radio on and it was kind of funny. Even though it was a country song it so totally related to me. It was Miranda Lambert's Famous In A Small Town. I started to sing the song along with Miranda and to my amazement, Eve joined in.

When the song was over we turned it to another station and it was a club mix playing. It was a cross between Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, and Jason Derulo.

"OMG! I love this mix. Have you heard it?" I asked Eve.  
"No. What's it called?"  
"Baby's Love Story In My Head."

It played some and Eve, I think, was actually liking it so far. When it got to the chorus I started to sing along with it.

"_Thought you'd always be mine (mine). In my head I see you all over me. In my head you fulfill my fantasy. In my head your this criminal…_"

I kept on singing along with the song. Eve eventually started to sing along with the chorus. All in all, we were doing what every other teenage girl would be doing. Driving, singing songs, and acting crazy with their best friend.

Twenty minutes later I pulled back up into the garage. Shane was already there with Michael. Eve had insisted that I give her a tour of the house. There wasn't much to see because it was the same as the Glass House. But, I did.

**xXx**

Eve had the next day off from work. So, we decided to go down to Kimbrell's. The furniture store that Bryan owned. Instead of taking Eve's car, like we always did, we took mine. We pulled up in front of the store and parked the car. When we got out, Eve did what she always did. She hopped over to my right side and put her arm through mine, as we walked into the store.

I was amazed when we walked in to see how large the place was. It was almost as big as the plant. Kitchen appliances, couches, tables and beds of all different colors and shapes, was lined along the walls. In the middle was the chairs, coffee tables and televisions. While me and Eve were looking at the California King size beds, a very young, maybe ten years old, girl with brunette hair came up to us.

"Can I help you?" she asked.  
"Oh. Hi. Yes. Is Bryan in?" I replied.  
"Daddy? Yeah he's in the office."  
"Well could you please tell him that Claire is here? And that Amelie sent her."  
"Ok. I'll be right back."

As she walked off I looked at Eve.

"She was so cute." Eve said.  
"Yeah. I hope my kids grow up to be like her."

Eve kept looking at different beds, while I tried one out. It was a California King, which is what I was really wanting. It was black and had the little canopy thing above. The same that I had when I was a kid. Eve joined me and a minute later, Bryan came up to us.

"Claire?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm Bryan Kimbrell. My daughter said that Amelie sent you?"  
"Yes she did."  
"Ok good. Well have you found anything that you like?"  
"Actually I think I have." I looked over at the bed.  
"Ah. I take it this is the piece you are speaking of?"  
"Yes it is."  
"This piece is very nice. The mattress and box springs come with it. If you decide to get this one, it would be delivered tomorrow. Along with all of the other pieces you would like."  
"Do I have a limit? Because Amelie didn't say nothing about the cost."  
"Everything is taken care of. All you have to is pick out the pieces that you want."  
"Ok. Well since the bed is black, what dressers would you take to match it?"  
"Um…let's see here."

We walked over to where the dressers were located. After a minute or so of looking, Bryan pointed out a few. Me and Eve agreed on one set. It was a tall five drawer dresser, a night stand and another dresser that was long. The long dresser had a mirror hooked to it though.

Me and Eve decided to pick the things out for the living room next. I had decided on black, white and red. The walls were painted white, so the furniture was black and red. I picked out a sectional couch that was red. The coffee table was black with a glass top. Right when I was starting to find a few chairs Shane walked in.

"Hey babe." He said as he walked up beside me and gave me a kiss.  
"Hey. Shane this is Bryan. The owner of the store. Bryan this is my fiancé Shane."  
"Nice to meet you." Bryan said while extending his hand."  
"You too man." Shane said while shaking hands. "So babe, what we picking out now?"  
"I was about to pick out a chair. But since you're here go find one. Just make sure its black."  
"Sweet. I like this decorating thing."

I looked over at Eve and shook my head. Shane made his way around to almost every single chair that was in the store. He finally found one that he liked. I was surprised that it was black like I told him.

"Dude. I totally want this one." Shane said looking at me.  
I looked up at Bryan. "Ok. That's the chair we'll take."  
"Alrighty. Anything else for the living room?"  
"Do you have rugs?"  
"Oh yeah right this way."

He ushered us over to a wall that was full, and I mean full, of different rugs. All different colors, shapes, sizes and designs. I found one that was black and white that was cute. It was the damask design. The rug was white but the symbols was black. Very cute indeed. So, we got that.

After about another hour or so we had everything for the house. I mean everything. Dishwasher, refrigerator, stove, microwave, washer, dryer. Everything for the nursery, along with the extra two bedrooms. Shane picked out the televisions that he was wanting. Both was flat screens. One for the living room and the other for the 'game room'. Shane had picked out a black, very comfortable couch and chair for the 'game room'. It would be where he could have all of his games set up to play, instead of in the living room.

We got a entertainment system and center for both the living room and game room. I had picked out a desk and chair to put in the game room as well. It was somewhere that I could set my computer up and do bills and such.

After we had picked everything out, we gave Bryan the address to the house. He told us that he would give us a call before everything was delivered. The guys would set everything the way I wanted it while they were there. So I wouldn't have to move anything.

**

* * *

-Chapter10-**  
**-Christmas Day-**

Today is Christmas. The one day that I have been dreading for the past two weeks or so. I woke up this morning with Shane laying beside me in my bed. Even though the guys from Kimbrell's delivered all of our furniture and set everything up, we hadn't moved in yet. Me and Shane had decided to move in this coming Monday.

I looked over at the clock that was on the night stand and saw that it was nine am. Me, Shane, Michael and Eve had to be over at my mom and dad's house at noon. Time to get up. I shook Shane a little. He didn't move an inch.

"Shane!" With that he shot right up.  
"Claire? Is everything ok?"  
I laughed. "Yes. Everything is ok. We need to get up though. It's nine o'clock."  
"Alright. Alright. I'm up." He said rubbing his face with his hands.

I gave him a kiss then looked at him.

"That is the kind of wake up call I want from now on."  
"Ok. I'll do that next time instead of yelling." I laughed.

I got up and put on my pair of sweat pants I had bought from a long time ago. They were gray is 'rko' written down the left pants leg. The shirt that I changed into was one of Randy Orton's too. It was green and white, with the gas mask on the front. I looked over at Shane who was going through my drawer of sweat pants, trying to find a pair that would fit him.

Eventually he found a pair. It was a pair that was also gray, but they were John Cena's. Cena's had 'CENATION' written down the left pants leg, and it was outlined in blue. I thought that Shane was going to go without a shirt. But, he surprised me. He found the 'Never Give Up' t-shirt in the drawer. It was also John Cena's for those who don't know. It is a bright orange shirt with 'Never Give Up Cenation' written on the front. There's an image of John Cena in the middle, lifting weights.

"Very sexy babe. I thought you only liked The Undertaker?" I asked.  
"Well you have more clothes. But, John Cena is alright too. I guess."  
"Alright enough. Let's go wake Michael and Eve up."  
"K."

I walked out of my bedroom and over to Eve's door. I slowly opened it to see if Michael was in there with her. He was. I smiled as I shut the door back, then looked at Shane.

"Want to do the honors?"  
"Sweet. Why can't Christmas be everyday? I like doing this." He said with a smile.  
"Hold on. Let me get my camera."

I ran into my room and pulled the Cannon out of the top drawer. I ran back over to Eve's door while turning the camera on. When it was ready I gave Shane the go ahead. He started to bang on the door with both fists.

"Michael! Eve! Hurry get up! The house is on fire!"

The next thing I knew, Eve's door swung open and Michael ran out still pulling his pants up. Eve was behind him pulling her shirt down. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Where is it? And why are you still standing there?" Michael asked.  
I busted out laughing after that. "There's no fire. Shane thought it would be funny to get you up that way."  
"OMG! I could so kill you right now." Eve said rubbing her face with her hands.  
"But you love me so you wont."  
"True. What's the camera for?"  
I clicked the button to stop the video. "I wanted to get your reactions. Very nice I must say."  
"Dude come on. Time to open presents." Shane said.  
"Yeah. Then we have to go to my parent's remember?"  
"Of course I remember. Come on Michael."

After we all went downstairs and got our seats, Shane passed out presents. Michael had gotten Eve gift cards to her favorite stores. But, he did get her a heart shaped locket. It was cute. It had black diamonds all on the front and the back. On the inside was a picture of Eve and Michael. Me and Shane got Eve a gift card to Hot Topic. Along with a sheet and pillow set of Skelanimals.

Michael got gift cards from me and Shane. For the simple fact, we didn't know what to get him. Eve, somehow, got him a new guitar. Which he absolutely loved. It was an acoustic, which was black with flames coming up from the bottom to the neck.

Me, Eve and Michael went together to get Shane's present. We got him a PS3, along with a butt load of games. Michael got some that he wanted. So when we moved into the house and had everything hooked up, he would be able to come over and kick Shane's butt. Eve got a few for herself as well.

I was the last one to open my presents. Michael and Eve got me a few gift cards. Everyone around this house loves gift cards. You get to pick what you want. They also got me a few bottles of my favorite perfume from Hot Topic. It's called 'Rag Doll'. It's based off the movie 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. I love that stuff, can never get enough of it. Eve had went and bought me a pair of blue jeans, and a Skelanimals shirt. It was a white, gray and red. The gray was the Skelanimal's skulls all over. The red, however, was just red dots. But it was very cute.

Shane gave me his presents next. He had ordered me a black hoodie with Gir, from Invader Zim, on it. Shane knew from a long time ago that I loved Gir. I had a blanket with him riding a pig. Along with the plush toys. So that made my day. The next present I opened was a huge box. But inside was more clothes. Most was in bigger sizes so I could still wear them when my baby bump started to show a lot better.

Inside was a black and gray stripped tank top with Gir on the front. A black and gray messenger bag with Gir on it. It also had a matching change purse. Pair of sky blue flip flops with white polka dots on it. And of course you guessed it. Gir, riding the pig printed on them. There was also a bottle of Gir perfume. But, there were a few gift cards stuffed in there too.

"Awww. Shane thank you!" I said then gave him a kiss.  
"That's not all. There's one more."  
"Shane, you didn't have to get me anything else. You have already gave me enough." I said rubbing my very small baby bump.  
"Well, just open it and see what it is. Ok?"  
"Ok."

Shane handed me a little box wrapped in green wrapping paper, with gold stars on it. There was a small gold bow attached to the top. After unwrapping and opening the box, there was a small case inside. I opened it, and inside there was a necklace. Just like the one we had picked out for my mom.

On the front in script font it said "Claire". I flipped it over to the back and, "I Love You -Shane-", was engraved. I opened the heart shaped envelope, and pulled out the heart shaped 'piece of paper', I read what it wrote aloud. "I just wanted to let you know I Love You. You make my life whole...". I flipped it over to read the rest. "...& I'm so glad you are the mother of my children. My life & family are finally complete." Tears came to my eyes at that point.

"OhMyGod. Shane..." I looked up at him while wiping the tears off my cheeks. "...I love you too. Thank you. I love it!" I gave him a kiss. "When did you get this done?"  
"Remember the day we went Christmas shopping? I told you I had a few errands to run?"  
"Yes."  
"That's what I went to have done. I didn't want you to know about it."  
"Smart butt. But...I still love you. And, I really do love it."  
"I thought you would."

I glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall. Ten thirty already?

"Alright guys time to get ready. Or we are going to be late."  
"Ok." Eve said.  
"I call dibs on bathroom first!"  
"Oh no you don't."  
"Hey! Who's pregnant here?"  
"Alright. You can have dibs first."  
"Thank You."

I grabbed all of my presents that everyone had got me and put them into the box with all my Gir apparel. Shane carried them up to my room for me. I walked in front of him to open the door. While he set the box on the floor, I got my robe out from the closet, and walked to the bathroom.

When the water was hot enough I stepped in. A minute or so went by, with me just standing there, then I felt Shane's hands move over my hips and rest on my stomach. I leaned back against him, while he held me tight.

"I love you." I said while laying my head back on his shoulder.  
"I love you too. And Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas."

Lets just say that this Christmas morning, was the best that I have ever had. Even though I'm pregnant, there is nothing wrong with having sex. Matter of fact I was really wanting it. And I always get what I want.

**xXx**

Everyone decided to take my car this year to my parents house. We had pulled up in front and parked the car. To my surprise there were a few cars here that I recognized. My uncle Wayne and aunt Trisha. My grandparents too?

As me and Shane held the presents, that was sure to make my parents day, we walked up the steps and rang the door bell. Eve and Michael were behind us with their presents. Ever since my mom and dad had moved down here, Eve and Michael, along with Shane, became very close to them. In a way, my parents were the parents neither of them had.

We were greeted by my mom when the door was opened.

"Claire, Shane you made it." She looked behind us. "So did Eve and Michael. Come in. Claire there is some people here dying to see you."  
"Who is it mom?"  
"You'll see." She said with a smile.

When we walked in, I heard voices coming from the living room. My instinct told me to go in there. Which I did. I was amazed to see my grandparents there. Along with all my aunts, uncles and cousins.

"Mamaw? Papaw?"  
"Claire! Oh my how you've grown. Well don't just stand there. Where's my kiss?"

Ever since I was little, every time I would see my grandparents, they always wanted a hug and kiss. This moment was no different than any other. I walked over and embraced both my grandparents. Shane walked over when I was done.

"Mamaw, Papaw..." I looked around. "Hey everybody. Can we cut it down for a minute? I have something to tell ya'll."

Everyone gathered into the living room at that moment. All was quiet. Then I spoke.

"Now some of you know. But some don't. And right now, since everyone is here, I'll let you know." I looked back at my grandparents. "This..." I pulled Shane closer to me. "...is my fiance, Shane."

"Well, my my. Claire, your momma told me you had a fiance. But she didn't tell me how cute he was."  
"Mamaw!"

I looked back at Shane and said, "She's blunt. You'll get use to it."  
"Thanks for the heads up."  
"Oh. There's one other thing. Baby where's the box?"  
"Right here."

Shane handed me the box that I had made as my mom's present. I walked over to her, with the box extended in front of me.

"Merry Christmas momma and daddy. It's from me and Shane."

My mom took the box as my dad walked up beside her. She unwrapped the box, opened it, and pulled out a box of tissues.

"Claire. What's these for?"  
"Momma just read the note and you'll see. But read it out loud for everyone to hear."  
"If you say so."

While she opened the envelope that was inside the box to read it aloud, I walked back to Shane's side.

"A hankie for Mom. You know I love you, mom. You know I think the world of you. I am giving you these hankies, because I have some news. You are such a perfect parent. You are my shining star. I hope I can follow you, and be half the parent you are. If you should need to wipe a tear, these hankies are here for you. You see, the news I'm telling you, I'm going to be a parent too. Congratulations Grandma."

Everything was quiet at that moment. So quiet, you could have heard a pin drop. My mom looked up at me with wide eyes. My dad's jaw was dropped open.

"My baby is having a baby?" Mom asked.  
"Well two to be exact."  
"Twins? OhMy!" My mom leaned against the couch.  
"Momma? You ok?"  
"I'm fine." She shooed my dad away. "…Really. I'm fine. I just can't believe I'm going to be a grandma."

She walked over and gave me a hug. Along with Shane.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:**

**Alright. I'm sorry to do this but I have to. I know there are a bunch of people reading this story. They've added it to their favorite's list and some have even added me to their favorite author's list. I REALLY appreciate the ones that have done that. And the ones that keep coming back to read the new chapters.**

**-*So, here is what I'm asking*-**

**If my readers want me to keep going with the story. Give me between 5-10 reviews. I really want to know what each of you think about it so far. If you think there is something I need to add, send me a message to let me know. If I don't get at least 5 reviews. I'm not going to continue the story.**

**Sorry to be blunt about it. But that is the way it has to be. I know you want more, so let me see it.**

**Please & Thanks!**

***-Laura-***


	7. Chapter 11

**KoD: To the ones that reviewed  
Eve: THANK YOU!  
Claire: That means you want more of us!  
Shane: Who wouldn't want more of this body?  
Eve: Me!  
Shane: You don't count. You get to see me every day.  
Eve: I know. That's WAY too much for me.  
Claire: Well, not too much for me. -kisses Shane-  
Shane: Thank you very much.  
KoD: Ok. Before you two get mushy gushy on us, can we finish?  
Michael: Sure.  
KoD: -glares- Where were you?  
Michael: Kitchen. -drinks from sports bottle-  
KoD: I don't want to know what that is.  
Michael: It's just…  
Claire: Oh zip it. We all know what it is.  
KoD: Can we start now?  
Shane: Yes. Can I do the honors?  
Eve: No! I want to do it.  
Shane: Me!  
Eve: Me!  
KoD: I'll settle this once and for all. Claire you do it.  
Claire: Ok. To all my fans. New chap so read it up!**

* * *

**-Chapter11-  
-Christmas Extended-**

The rest of Christmas was a little annoying. I was either being congratulated for mine and Shane engagement. Or for me being pregnant. When some people say 'don't piss a pregnant woman off', their right. After, what seemed to be the fiftieth time of being congratulated, I had to have some fresh air. I walked outside to the front porch and sat on the swing. Eve came out, I guess five or so minutes later, to check on me.

"Claire. Is everything ok?"  
"Yeah. Just needed some fresh air."  
"I know what you mean. There are a bunch of people in there."  
"You haven't seen the half of it. That's just my dad's side."  
"Let me guess. Your mom's side is worse?"  
"Not really. My mom and uncle were the only ones to have kids. My other two uncles aren't even married."  
"Oh. So, how you hanging?"  
"Good. I was getting tired of everyone congratulating me. And rubbing my stomach. I don't mind the little kids doing it. But after EVERY aunt does it, it gets old."  
"Well you know that's the way it's going to be. People are going to want to feel the babies when they kick."  
"I'm going to get a shirt that says 'touch the belly…loose a hand'."  
"Like that's going to stop anyone."

At that moment my mom came out on the front porch.

"There you are. It's time to eat…Is everything ok baby?"  
"Yes mom. Everything is fine."  
"Alright. Well come on Uncle Steve is about to say grace."  
"I'll be right there."

She smiled and walked back into the house. I looked over at Eve.

"Let's go I'm starving."  
"I thought prego would say that."  
"Yes, prego would."

I got up, with a little help from Eve, and walked into the house. Shane was standing in the hallway right at the kitchen door. When I got beside him, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Alright everyone quiet down." My dad had said from inside the kitchen. When all was quiet he continued. "Go ahead Steve."

Before the blessings for the food was said, everyone bowed their heads. Stillness and quite was all throughout the house.

"Thank you, Lord. These are simple words but they come from simple hearts that overflow with the realization of your goodness. We thank you for allowing us to be together on this holy day. For blessing Claire with not just a mate, but the gift of children too. We ask that you watch over her throughout her pregnancy, and give her the strength she needs. We ask you to bless this food and bless the hands that prepared it. May the words of our lips spring forth from hearts of gratitude and may we bless others as we fellowship today. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said in unison.

The holidays have got to be the best days throughout the entire year. Every Easter, Thanksgiving and Christmas, since I can remember, either my mom or grandma would cook. When I say cook, I mean cook for an entire army. We always have either turkey or ham, macaroni and cheese. Corn, green beans and carrots that always came out of grandma's garden. Homemade chicken noodles, and depending on what holiday it was, stuffing and gravy or biscuits.

The fourth of July however was a different story. Everyone would gather at my parents house to grill out. But, since my parents had moved, I guess they did it at my grandparent's house. That one I wasn't quite sure about. The fourth was one of my favorite holidays. For the simple fact that it was the middle of summer, so we got to go swimming. Plus, who doesn't love a good barbecue?

This year both my mom and Grandma Miller had cooked. Along with aunt Trisha, aunt Patty, and aunt Cindy. So I was very surprised to see how much food had been made. Dad had went to the local store to get a few of them fold up plastic tables. In the kitchen, there were two tables set up. A green and red stripped table cloth hung over each one. Two aluminum cooking pans were full of turkey. One with the dark meat, the other with white. Four huge pots sat beside the pans. One full of chicken noodles. The others were fresh carrots, green beans and corn.

Everyone had made a line. Starting at the serving table and heading through the kitchen, into the hallway. When me and Shane were close enough, I grabbed one of the green plastic plates. Of course the fork and napkin. If I didn't how would I eat my food? As I was putting turkey on my plate Shane looked at me.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked.  
"Nothing. Is it always like this on the holidays?"  
"Do you mean the food or the family?"  
"Both."  
I laughed. "Pretty much. My family eats a lot. You could say we are our own little army. And grandma feeds us all very well."  
"I thought so."

When me, Shane, Eve and Michael were done piling our plates full, we went to find a spot to sit. I walked into the dining room where the other plastic tables were set up, with matching chairs. At my mom's cherry oak dining table there was four empty seats open. I guess mamaw saved them for us. I walked over and sat beside my grandmother. Shane sat to my right, while grandma was on the left. Eve and Michael sat side by side next to Shane.

"Dang. Hun can you go get me something to drink? I forgot it."  
"Sure what you want?" Shane asked while standing up.  
I looked at my grandma. "Mamaw did you make tea this year or did Trisha?"  
"Claire Bear. Now you should know that I made it."  
"I know I was just checking. Cause you make the best." I said then gave her a kiss on the cheek. I looked back over at Shane. "Tea it is. No one can be Maw's tea."

An hour and a half had went by. Everyone was done eating and gathered into the living room. The kids made a semicircle around the tree. Dad sat in his usual spot. His chair. Both my grandparents took the love seat. While me, Eve and my mom claimed the couch. Aunt Nancy sat on the floor with the kids and passed out presents, like she did every year.

"Savannah…" Nancy said aloud. Savannah got up and walked to get her present, then sat back down.

She continued going through everyone's name until all the presents was passed out. Shane, Michael and Eve had got one from each my parents. I, on the other hand, had got one from mom and dad, grandma and grandpa. Plus one from all my aunts and uncles. It didn't feel right that I got more than Shane, Eve and Michael. But, I didn't know that everyone was coming down either. I would make it up to them later. That is if they would let me.

Every present that I opened was either a hoodie, shirt, or gift card. Mom and dad on the other hand, had gotten me a charm bracelet. There was already three charms on it so far. One was a little diamond ring. For mine and Shane's engagement of course. One was pink and purple with 'Sweet 16' written. That one had to have been for when I moved here for college. The other was a graduation cap. For me finishing school.

I glanced over at my mom and she was about to open the present from me and Shane. I had wrapped it in red and silver wrapping paper. Along with putting a silver bow on top of course. She unwrapped the box, throwing the paper on the floor. Well, where there use to be a floor. It was now two inches high everywhere with scrap wrapping paper, bows and tags. When the box was opened and the case pulled out, I watched her face. Very slowly opening the case, her eyes became wide when she saw what was inside.

After reading the front and back of the necklace, she pulled out the 'piece of paper', just like I did this morning. Tears started to fall down her cheeks when she was done reading what message I had engraved. She looked over at me and Shane, while wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you too kids." She got up and gave me a hug. She gave Shane one too.  
When she sat back down my grandma spoke. "What is it Marie?"  
"Claire and Shane got me a necklace. They put their own message on it too."  
"Well what did it say?"  
"On the front it says 'Mom' the back says 'We Love You -Claire & Shane-'. The message "Love, having a place to go is home, having someone to love is family, having both is blessing."

When everyone was done opening presents, and just sitting around talking, I asked everybody a question. I hoped they'd all say the same thing.

"Hey! When is everyone leaving?"  
"In a few hours. Why?" My cousin Natasha said.  
"Well, is everyone off work until New Year's?"  
"Yeah. Claire what are you getting at?"

"Well, if momma hasn't told you then I will. Me, Shane, Eve and Michael have a club. It's grand opening is on New Years, and we are having a party. I was wanting ya'll to come. Uncle Wayne, hopefully, hasn't forgotten to call his buds and let them know that we need the bands again."

"I didn't forget they'll be here the day of the party." Wayne said.  
"Thank You! Now, what do you say? Will you stay and go with us?"  
"Claire honey, where would we stay? You know we all can't stay at your momma's house." Mamaw said.  
"Well, how many rooms to you think we would need?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well there is nine rooms open."  
"Where?"  
"There are three here. Two at Eve and Michael's. Along our empty house, which has four. Plus the living room."  
"Claire. What do you mean 'along with our empty house?'." My mom asked.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. Amelie gave me and Shane a car, a truck, and a house."  
"Do what?"  
"Yea. She gave it all to us for Shane and I's engagement. And as she said it 'along with the birth of your children'."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah so what do ya'll say?"  
"I'm in." Tasha was the first to say.  
"Same here." Her sister Sabrina said.

Everyone else was 'sure' and 'alright'.

"Oh. Tasha and Sabrina ya'll will love this. You remember when we were little and we use to put on our little shows? We use to sing all the NSYNC, Backstreet Boys, and that song 'Genie in a Bottle'."  
"Oh yeah. I loved doing them. Remember when we done 'Genie in a Bottle' we would do the little thing with our hands like we were coming out of a bottle. You remember. It was on her video."  
"Of course. It was when we did the chorus. How did it go?"

I started to sing the chorus, then Tasha and Sabrina joined in. It was so funny because we remembered the choreography to it. Before I knew it, we were the center of attention. Just like when we were little. I kept singing the song. Tasha and Sabrina were my backup singers. When we were done, everyone clapped. The best part about us growing up, was that our voices sounded better. We harmonized a lot better too.

* * *

**KoD: I'm going to make this quick and simple.  
Michael: 5-10 reviews get another chap.  
Shane: If it isn't up tomorrow it will be up Saturday.  
Eve: Reviews are love.  
Claire: And we love you!  
KoD: So leave us some love!**

**A/N: From now on its going to be this way. A new chapter goes up. When I get between 5-10 reviews, I will put a new chapter up the next day. So it's all up to you guys. Give me 5-10 today and there will be a new chapter up sometime tomorrow.  
**


	8. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I know I said I would have the next chapter up Friday or Saturday. I'M SORRY, please don't be mad at me. I've had a lot of stuff going on. But, to make up for it, here it is.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Claire: Shane! What are you doing?  
Shane: Dude I can't do this. -bangs drums-  
Sabrina: Can I try?  
Shane: Have at it.  
KoD: -walks in- What are ya'll doing?  
Natasha: Playing Rock Band.  
KoD: Oh. Claire you singing?  
Claire: Yup. Sabrina is doing drums. Natasha is bass, and Elisabeth is lead.  
KoD: Good going. All girl rock group. Where's Eve?  
Eve: Down here!  
KoD: -looks behind couch- What are you doing down there?  
Eve: Playing Candy Land with the kids.  
KoD: Ok. Who wants to do the honors this time?  
Shane: I will, have to be good at something.  
Dale: -runs in- Wazzzzupppp! -sticks tongue out-  
Michael: Wazzzzupppp!  
Shane: Wazzzzupppp!  
KoD: -face plant in palms and laughs-  
Shane: As I was saying. New chap read it up!**

_**

* * *

**_

**-Chapter12-**  
**-Let the Fun Times Roll-**

Since all of my family were in for an extended stay, we decided to have fun. Just like we were a kid in the 90's again. Me and Shane stayed in our house. Wayne, Trisha, Dale and Elisabeth stayed with us. Along with Natasha and her husband Mitchell. Sabrina and her daughter Adrianna stayed as well. All the kids wanted to sleep in the same room. So, Sabrina decided to let me stay in the bedroom with her. If any of the other kids wanted to stay too, we would have to let them have a sleepover in the living room.

My grandparents stayed with my mom. So did my aunt Nancy and her two girls, Kimberly and Hannah. Todd, Cindy, Savannah and Brandon, stayed in one of the rooms at my mommas also. My aunt Patty and uncle Steve got my old room. Tabatha, her husband Robert, and their two kids, Jacob and Braelyn, stayed in the extra room at Michael and Eve's.

The next day, everyone met over at mine and Shane's house. My mom was very surprised to see how it looked. I knew she didn't like the black, red and white living room. But, she had her house. I had mine, and I did mine the way I wanted it.

After a tour of the house was given, most of the kids and teenagers huddled into the game room. Being that the family only has three boys, Shane played a few games with them. The girls however, huddled into my room. I let them pick out a few movies to watch. While they were doing that, I popped a few bags of popcorn. The older folks was either in the living room or the kitchen.

The ones in the living room would be the guys. Watching football, which I would have to join in a few minutes. The girls were in the kitchen. Grandma was sitting at the bar, while mom made coffee.

"Hey mamaw, mom. What ya'll doing?"  
"Just talking." Mom said.  
"Um. Do you think I could use all you girls for a little bit?"  
"What you need hun?"  
"Well I was wanting ya'll, if you would, to help me out with the stuff for mine and Eve's double wedding."  
"Well of course we would. What do we have to do?"  
"If it would be better, all the stuff is over at Eve's. Do you want to bring it here or go over there?"  
"We could go over there. That is if your up for it ma." Mom asked mamaw.  
"Of course I'm up for it. Come on let's go."

I called Eve before me and the girls went over. Michael was on his way out when we got to the door.

"Hey. Eve's in the living room."  
"Thank you. Shane's up in the game room, playing games with the boys. My dad and uncles are in the living room, watching football."  
"Cool. Do you know who's playing?"  
"Panthers and Cowboys I think."  
"Nice. Well have fun.""You too."

Everyone walked into the living room. Eve was sitting on Michael's chair watching television.

"Eve."  
"Yeah." She turned her head towards us. "Oh. Hey."  
"Hey. Will you help me get the stuff down from the room? Or should we just leave it up there?"  
"I'd leave it up there. That's a lot of stuff."  
"Alright. Well come on then."

Eve followed me and my family up to my room. Once in there, she helped me get everything out from hiding. We hung the dresses up on the closet door. When everyone was seated, either on the bed or the floor, Eve and I pulled out all the things we had bought.

"Alright. So what are we doing?" Natasha asked.  
"Well, we are going to show you what we bought for the wedding. Oh. Sabrina could you do me a favor please?"  
"What you need?" She said.  
"I need you to go get Elisabeth, Savannah, Braelyn, Kimberly and Hannah."  
"Alright. That it?"  
"Yeah."

When she left everyone else looked at me.

"What was that for?" Mom asked.  
"Well we need them here to try on their dresses." Eve said.  
"Dresses?"

"Yes. For the wedding.""Yeah. Braelyn and Savannah are going to be flower girls. Jacob and Brandon are the ring bearers. Kimberly, Hannah, Natasha and Sabrina will be the bridesmaids. Or, Natasha and Jamie can be the Maids of Honor. Sabrina, Kimberly, Hannah, and aunt Trisha, bridesmaids. Elisabeth, the miniature bride." I said.

"That is if it's ok with ya'll." Eve said.  
"If what's ok with us?" Sabrina asked walking in with the other girls.  
"You being a bridesmaid." I replied.  
"Of course."

When everyone was settled in, I pulled out the dresses for everyone to see. We started with Braelyn and Savannah. The dresses me and Eve had picked out, were white and clover green. The dresses were white with spaghetti straps. The top, around the hem, was clover green. The bottom was the same way, but, the green went up about five inches or so. The baskets they were to use was white. The rose petals, that would be dropped, were a light green, with light and dark pink.

The bridesmaids dresses were next. I had picked out this really cute clover green, strapless dress. The shoes matched. Which was great. The Maids of Honor, however, were a different story. Theirs were strapless as well, but were black. Right under the boobs were different sized white, or silver depending on the lighting, stones. The heels that I had picked out to go with them were silver. The straps wrapped around the ankle and buckled.

The miniature bride dress I had picked out, looked almost exactly like my wedding dress. It was white and at the bottom, in different spots, it scrunched up. There was a black sash that went around underneath the boobs, and tied in the back.

"I'm surprised. They all fit." Mom said.  
"What can I say. I'm good like that." I replied with a laugh.  
"So, what now?" Trisha asked.  
"If you could help make the bouquets and decorations, that would be great."  
"Sure. How we doing them?"

Eve pulled out the flower that we were going to use for the bridesmaids and Maid of Honor bouquets. After making one, just for shows, everyone helped. The bouquets were a mixture of dark and light pink gerbera, white and pink roses, along with green hyperacid. The stems were trimmed to the same length, then wrapped in ribbon. A medium dark pink was the under color. A smaller black was wrapped along the outside.

Mine and Eve's bouquet, however, was a mixture of white hydrangea, pink roses and green hyperacid. They were also wrapped in the pink and black ribbon.

We made all the center pieces for the reception tables. Along with some for the ceremony it's self.

The rest of the day was just like a girls night out. We watched chick flicks, ate popcorn, listened to music and danced around like idiots. When night fell, all the boys ended up staying in Shane and I's house. Me and the girls stayed at Eve and Michael's.

**xXx**

The next day, I was awaken by a knock on my door.

Still groggy, I answered without getting out of the bed. "Yeah!"  
Aunt Trisha cracked the door and slipped her head in. "Hey. Um, there's a few packages downstairs that you have to sign for."  
"Oh. Ok. Tell them I'll be right down."  
"Ok."

She shut the door and I rolled out of bed. In just my boy shorts and one of Shane's t-shirts, I grabbed my robe. While walking out into the hall, I slipped it on. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard aunt Trisha tell the guy I was right behind her. When I got to the door and peered out, I saw a UPS truck sitting in front of the house.

"Claire Danvers?" the guy asked.  
"Yes."  
"I have a few packages that you have to sign for."

Confused, I answered the guy. "Ok."

He handed me an electric hand held thing, and pen to sign my name on.

"Where would you like me to put them?"  
"In the living room would be fine."  
"Alrighty."

I stood by the door and waited on him to bring the boxes in. When he came up the front steps with the hand trucks, there were four huge boxes stacked. I followed him into the living room and showed him where to set them.

"Is that all of them?" I asked.  
"No. I believe there is four more."  
"Ok."

He walked back out, loaded up four more huge boxes and brought them into the living room. Setting them beside the others, he looked at me.

"That's all of 'em."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem. You have a nice day."  
"You too."

I walked him back to the door. When he was out, I locked the door then headed up to Eve's room. Once standing in front of her door, I cracked it open and stepped in. She was still sleeping, so I gently sat on the bed.

"Eve." I shook her a little.  
"Uhhhh…." She said while rolling over.  
"Eve. Wake up. I've got a surprise." I said shaking her again.

Her eyes fluttered open and shut a few times before she was fully awake.

"Claire. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. We've got a surprise in the living room."  
"What is it?"  
"I think it's the things we ordered for the club. Come with me to open them?"  
"Coffee….coffee first."

I laughed a little and glared at her.

"It's already made. Now get up."  
"Fine. Fine. I'm up. I'm up."  
"I'll meet you down in the living room. With your coffee of course."  
"God I love you." She said with a laugh.

I walked down to the kitchen and got our mugs out of the cabinet. Fixing them just the way we liked. I slowly made my way into the living room, where aunt Trisha, mom, grandma and a few others were up. Of course the television was on the news. Mom and grandma was the same in the mornings. Coffee and news. I sat on the couch and sat Eve's coffee on the coffee table. About five minutes later, Eve walked down the stairs and sat beside me.

"Coffee table." I said with a little head nod.  
"Thank you."  
"No prob."  
"Now what came?" She asked after sipping some.  
"Don't know. Want to find out?"  
"Of course."

I walked over to the small table in the hallway and pulled a box cutter out of the small drawer. When I came back into the living room, Eve was standing beside the boxes. I walked over and opened the first one. The bracelets we had ordered, were inside smaller boxes inside.

We had decided to do the same thing that we did for the Halloween party. When someone came in the front, they would leave their identification card. The person working the front, would collect the entrance fee, then put either a black bracelet on their right hand if the person was old enough to drink. If the person wasn't, then a red bracelet would be put on their left hand. Of course the person would get their ID's back. But only when they were about to leave. Not before.

The other boxes were full of decorations and different stuff we had decided to order for the club. Since the theme we had decided on was 'rave' or a regular club theme, there were a mixture of things we bought. Glowsticks, the long and short ones for bracelets and necklaces. Shot glasses with different colored lights in the bottom. I had ordered some paint that would glow when it was underneath a blacklight. All sorts of things.

My mom looked at me and Eve from over the back of the couch. "What was in the boxes?"  
"All the stuff we ordered for the club." I said walking back over to the couch and sitting down.  
"Oh. So...when are we going to get to see this club?"  
"Well, we have to take the stuff down there today. So I guess if you want you can go with us."  
"I want to go." I looked over at Elisabeth as she came down the stairs.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. It sounds fun." She said climbing up onto my lap.  
"Well, how about this. We take mommy and everyone else to see. I'll even have Michael play some music so you kids can dance while us grownups get everything together. How does that sound?"  
"Yah! Can we go now?"  
"Well we have to get Shane and Michael up first. You want to go and help me?"  
"Yeah. I wont jump on Shane this time though."  
"Good thinking. Now go get dressed, and we'll go get them."  
"Ok."

With that we both got off the couch. Along with Eve, and the rest of the girls. Getting the guys up would be kind of hard though. Well the other guys would be. Shane isn't that hard to get up.

I quietly walked in, while shutting the door behind me. I eased onto the bed, then kissed him. He woke up after that. Full and alert.

"Morning." I said with a smile.  
"Morning to you too." He said while pulling me down, so I was laying beside him.  
"Ummmm…maybe I should have came back home last night." I said snuggling in closer to him.  
"Yeah you should have. You know we could always do something right now."  
"True. But, we have to leave."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To the club. All the stuff came this morning."  
"Oh. Who all is going?"  
"Everyone I guess. Elisabeth was wanting to go because she said it sounded fun."  
"Alright."

About thirty minutes later, all the guys were up and ready to go. Being the family didn't know where the club was Shane drove his truck. Michael hitched a ride with him, along with the boys. Uncle Steve drove the rest of the guys in his suburban. Me, Eve, Natasha, Sabrina and her daughter Adrianna rode in my car. Grandma, Trisha, Elisabeth, and the other girls rode in my mom's van. Well most did, Aunt Patty had to drive her car. A few of the girls rode with her.

Once at the club, everyone got out and waited on Michael to unlock the door. Shane had backed the truck up right to the door so it would be easier to get the boxes off. While the guys unloaded the truck, Eve and I took everyone on a tour of the club.

When walking through the hall to get into the club, we had to go through the 'portal' if you want to call it that. Or 'vortex'. It was the little pathway and illusion thing me, Shane, Eve and Michael had decided on. It was at the entrance and exit of the club. All the little kids thought that it was really cool the way it made you look like you were moving through space.

The inside of the club was pretty cool. We had decided to put an upper level throughout the whole thing. When you walked in you would be facing the stage at the far back of the club. The DJ booth was actually above the stage. It wasn't closed in like a regular room or anything, it was open. The only thing it had was the floor and four walls. One full wall with a door, the other three was pretty much made a desk you could say. They only went up maybe four to five inches above the surface of the table.

The dance floor was right in the middle of the room. And very big I may add. To the left was the bar. To the right, all along the wall, was railing. There was five spots throughout the entire length of the right wall, that had a small set of steps. The steps was very few, maybe four or five at the most. When you went up these steps you would be about three feet or so above the level of the dance floor. From the wall to the railing, that was all the way down, it measured ten feet. Just enough room to have some tables and chairs set up all the way down.

We took them past the bar and through the hallway. Showing everyone where the bathrooms were located, where the steps were to go up to the VIP section of the club. I unclipped the red velvet rope that blocked the stairwell and motioned for everyone to follow Eve up. Which they did.

The VIP section of the club was done in the same color scheme as my living room. Black, white and red. The bar, along the left side of the wall, was painted black. So were the walls. The only way you could see the bar its self, was because of the red rope lights we had that outlined it. The rope lights also highlighted the perimeter of the room. The couches and tables were also black. The centerpieces of the tables, however, were red and white. The pillows for the couches, were also white and red.

After the tour of the club, everyone gathered onto the dance floor. I told Michael, while everyone was coming down from the VIP area, that the kids wanted to dance. He had smiled at me then left to go up to the DJ booth. He didn't turn the volume up really loud, which was good for the kids. But, he did play some of the oldies, that my grandparents and parents would listen to. Some songs from the 90's. Which of course me and my cousins had to dance to. Shane got a kick out of us. I always acted like a nut when I was around my family.

* * *

**KoD: That's it for now folks. And again**,  
**Natasha: She's sorry for taking so long.**  
**Claire: So don't be mad at her.**  
**KoD: -laughs- Thanks guys. But you all know the deal.**  
**Michael: Reviews are love.**  
**Eve: And we love you.**  
**Shane: So leave us some loven.**  
**Sabrina: And remember, it's just like last time.**  
**Elisabeth: 5-10 Reviews…**  
**KoD: And I'll try my best to have another chapter up tomorrow. Until next time…**  
**Everyone: Bye -waves-**


	9. Chapter 13

**-Chapter13-  
- Happy New Year! -**

Today is the grand opening of 'Hell's Pit'. for the past few days, the local news station had been nonstop with telling everyone about it. We decided that the entrance fee would be $20 for anyone over the age of twenty-one. Ages seventeen to twenty would be $15.

I was in the kitchen at our house when Shane walked in.

"Hey baby." Shane said while walking over and giving me a kiss.  
"Hey. What you up to?" I asked while carrying my plate of food over to the bar.  
"Nothing much. What you got there?"  
"Steak, gravy, rice and cornbread."  
"Who made it?"  
"Me. There's more on the stove."  
"I knew there was a reason why I'm marrying you."  
"And what would that reason be?"  
"Well, for starters you can cook. Two, I love you and don't want to loose you."  
"That it?" I took a couple bites of my food.  
Shane walked over and sat a plate beside me. "No that's not it."  
"Then what else?"

He got something to drink then sat beside me. "The other reason I'm marrying you is because I'm starting my family." He said and rubbed my stomach.

"Awww. I love you too baby." I said then gave him a kiss.

Eve came busting through the door about thirty minutes later.

"Oh. Something smells good." She said walking over to the stove.  
"Steak, gravy, rice and cornbread. If you want some get it." Shane said after swallowing.  
"Not right now. Claire, I have to ask you something."  
"Which would be…?" I said."Did you get the employee's cards done? You know for clocking in and stuff."  
"Yes Eve. I did. We told them to be there at what? Eight tonight?"  
"Yeah. How we going to give it to them?"  
"Eve. Calm down. Every thing is under control."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Now get you something to eat."  
"Alright. What time are you going down there?" Eve asked while making herself a plate of food.  
"I was going to leave around six-ish."  
"Why you leaving so early?"

"To make sure everything is in order. Plus the clips and necklaces that I ordered for the employee's cards, came in today. So I have to get them in order. Plus make sure the computer systems are working right."

"Busy woman."  
"That I am."  
"Well, I'm going with you."  
"So am I. You aren't going to be there by yourself." Shane said.  
"Alright Mr. Over Protective." I said with a laugh.  
"Hey. I would rather be over protective than under protective."  
"Alright. Alright. Calm down."

By the time Eve got through eating it was six o'clock. Instead of taking my car, I wanted to ride in Shane's truck. So, Shane, me, Eve and Michael loaded up and headed to the club.

Once there, we split up to make sure everything was in working order. Shane got the bar, Michael got the stage, DJ booth, and VIP section. Eve got the rest of the club. While they were checking everything out, I carried the two small boxes into Eve and I's office.

Everything was done, all I had to do was print out the labels for the employee's tags. The clips I had ordered were like the ones nurses wear at the hospitals. A small circular thing that held the retractable string for the clip. The tags were made very simple. The card was white and black. Three-fourths was white, this was where the employee's name was placed. The black was where the clubs logo was printed. The back was white, and this is where the label would be placed.

The label was just that. A label, with a barcode of the employee's social security number. Every employee would have to have their tag on them at all times. It didn't have to be clipped to their shirt. It could be hooked to their pants. It didn't really matter, as long as they had it in easy reach.

I was working on the tags when Shane, Eve, Michael and my uncle Wayne walked in. Eve went over to her desk, while Shane, Michael and my uncle took a seat on the black couch.

"Everything in order?" I asked while finishing up a few things on the computer.

"Yes." Eve said while reaching over to my desk and pulling the cards, along with the sheet of printed labels, over to her.

Eve sat all the cards out on the desk. The employee's name was already on the front. She started placing the label on the back of the cards, with the corresponding name.

"Bands on their way?" I asked.  
"Should be here any minute. We're going to start setting up as soon as they get here." Wayne said.  
"Great."  
"Oh. There's something I want to give ya'll."  
"What is it?"

"You'll see." Wayne walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later. A huge rectangle wrapped in paper was in his hands. He handed it over to Michael.

"Go ahead open it." My uncle urged.

Michael opened it then brought it over for me and Eve to see. It was one of the pictures he had taken at Halloween. Me, Shane, Eve and Michael were the only ones in costumes. The other people were Cascada, Ke$ha. Along with the band members from Paramore, Nickelback, Papa Roach and Carlos Santana. The picture had been blown up and put into a frame.

"Thank you uncle Wayne."  
"No problem. Just thought it would remind you for how this all started."  
"Well that it will."  
"Where we going to hang it?" Shane asked.  
"What about at the bar? That wall is big enough and we have nothing on it." Eve said.  
"Good thinking. Come on lets go hang this thing." Michael said.

While we were hanging the picture up, the rest of the family came in. Then my uncle's phone went off. The bands had just arrived, and Wayne was going to help unload everything.

"Who is here?" Elisabeth asked me.  
"You know the girl that sings that song you like so much, 'Tik Tok'."  
"Yes. Ke$ha right?"  
"Yup. She's here. She's going to sing for us tonight."

With them few words, Elisabeth was acting like a kid in a candy store. Jumping up and down, dancing around the place.

"Can I meet her?"  
"Well we would have to talk to your dad first."

At that moment Wayne came up behind us. "Ask me what?"

"Elisabeth is wanting to meet Ke$ha." Aunt Trisha said.  
"Well your in luck. She's wanting to see Claire, Shane, Eve and Michael. I guess another one wouldn't hurt."

Wayne picked Elisabeth up, while the rest of the family stayed around the bar. We walked to the back of the club. There were a few rooms set up just for bands when we would get them booked. Wayne knocked on the door and Ke$ha answered the door.

"Hey you guys."  
"Hey." The rest of us said in unison.  
"Come on in."

After all of us were in the room, and the door was shut, Wayne spoke up.

"Ke$ha. I've got someone that's been dying to meet you."  
"Who would that be?"  
"My daughter Elisabeth."

Elisabeth walked out from behind Wayne's legs, and looked at her. "Hi."

"Hi there. How are you doing?" Ke$ha said while squatting down.  
"Good, thank you. I really like your songs."  
"You do?"  
"Yup. I know all of them."  
"Well that's great to know. Do you know 'Run Devil Run'?"  
"Yup. That's one of my favorites."  
"You want me to sing it with you?"  
"Will you?"  
"Yeah. I'll start it and you sing with me. Ok?"  
"K."

Ke$ha walked over and sat on the chair against the wall. Then started to sing the song.

_**I always knew you were a bad boy.  
I use to think that it was cool.**_

Then Elisabeth started to sing.

_**You took me down just like a Rob Roy.  
But now I'm coming next to you.  
Run devil run run devil run run.  
Run devil devil run run.  
**_

They finished the rest of the song, and Ke$ha looked at the little girl in the middle of the room.

"I didn't know that a little girl would know all the words to that song. Not that many people even know it."  
"Well from what I've heard, she is a huge fan of yours." I said.  
"How about this…" Ke$ha looked at Elisabeth. "…if you want to. And it is ok with your daddy and mommy, you could sing that song with me."

Elisabeth started jumping up and down. "Daddy can I? Please! Please! Please! Can I daddy?"

"I guess it's ok."  
"Yah!"  
"Eve this means you get to work your magic again." I said looking at her.  
"Great. And I've already got the outfit here." She said with a laugh.  
"So, Ke$ha, what was it you were wanting to talk to us about?" I asked.  
"Nothing really. I was just going to thank you for letting us play here again. Oh. And we still need to go shopping one day."

"Oh. Well, your welcome. But, thank you for doing it. And the shopping trip will be a lot sooner than you think because I'm going to be in desperate need of some bigger clothes." I said and rubbed my stomach a little.

"Are you…?"  
"Yup.  
"Well congratulations."  
"Thank you."  
"No prob. You have the number so just give me a call and we'll go out."  
"Will do."  
"So…what time is this thing going underway?"  
"The doors open at ten. So, I guess around eleven or so."  
"Cool. Just let me know when I'm up."  
"Will do. I'm sorry to rush off but…" I was cut short.  
"It's fine. Go ahead. I'll see you in a bit."  
"Alright. You need anything while you're waiting?"  
"Nope. I'm good."  
"Alright. Well, I'll see you in a bit then."  
"K. Take care."  
"You too."

After Ke$ha giving everyone a hug, we left. But, to do the same thing with the rest of the bands. When all was done, me, Eve and Elisabeth went back to the office. Michael, Shane and Wayne went back out to the bar, to meet with my family.

Once in the office, Eve got to work on Elisabeth. I on the other hand, finished up doing the tags for the employees. Once done there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Eve said from the couch.

All the employees walked in. Which ment that it was eight o'clock.

"Michael told us to come down here." James said. He was one of the bouncers that Michael and Shane had hired.  
"Yeah. Lisa will you shut the door please?" I said.  
"Sure." She moved a bit then shut the door.

"Well for starters, welcome to your first day at 'Hell's Pit'. I was wanting to see you to give you these." I picked up the tags and walked out from behind the desk. "These are your tags, name tags. Whatever you want to call them. You don't have to have them clipped on your shirts. But, you do need to have them where they are in easy reach. So, clip them on a belt loop or belt, something." I said while giving the tags out. "Now who is going to be at the VIP entrance?"

"I think that's me." Mike said. He was a tall, brown headed guy with lots of mussels.

"Ok. Well you are gonna need these." I handed him a clipboard and another clip with a tag hanging off. "When someone comes up, get their name. If they are not on the list they don't get in. Plain and simple. If they are however, slide this card on the reader beside the door. No one can get in unless they have this card. They can however get out. Got it?"

"Yup."

"Now when you are done at the end of the night give the tag to either me, Eve…" I motioned to Eve sitting on the couch. "…Shane, or Michael. If you don't see any of us, then wait until you do. Who's working the bar?"

"That would be me." Melissa said.  
"And me." Courtney said.  
"Along with me." Said Matt.

"Ok. Good we got three working. The register at the bar is set up a certain way. When you get the order and they give you the money, one person is going to be working the register all night. The other two will be doing orders. Which one has worked the register before?"

"I have." Courtney answered.  
"Alright well we are going to walk out to the club. I'll show you where everything is." I looked over at Eve. "You good with her?"  
"Yeah. I'll take her back out there in a few."

"K. See ya in a bit." I walked out and waited for everyone to come out behind me. I waited for the door to shut and looked at everyone. "Now, you know this is Eve and I's office. Once the club is opened and the security is up, no one will be able to go in. No one but either me, Eve, Shane or Michael."

I went through the whole club showing the employees where everything was located. Where the bouncers would be stationed. I showed Courtney how to work the register at the bar. The ones working the entrance got everything down pat, and very fast. Before we knew it, it was almost time to open shop. I went back to where the rest of my family was located, and found Eve, Michael and Shane.

"We're ready if ya'll are." I said looking at Shane, Michael and Eve.  
"We good." Eve said.  
"Let 'em in." Said Shane.

Michael went up front and told the bouncers, James and Tim, that it was time. Within twenty minutes the club was packed out. When the first couple of people came in DJ Ravine, started to play some pretty cool jams.

The rest of the night was awesome. Elisabeth sang with Ke$ha. Paramore, Cascada, Nickelback, and Papa Roach sang. We didn't close the club until four in the morning. All in all it turned out great.

* * *

**A/N: You know the deal 5-10 reviews for the next chapter. If I get 20-25 then I will gladly put up 2 new chaps. It's up to yall. And check out the 'Homepage' as they call it. All the pictures are on there for this story and 'Halloween in Morganville'**


	10. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know it has been WEEKS since I last updated. Please don't kill me! I've been really busy. But here is a new chap to makeup for it. Also, I've had someone ask - How Claire is suppose to get into her wedding dress if she is pregnant? The only answer that I can give you at the moment without letting anything slipup is -Keep reading and you shall see-**

**

* * *

-Chapter14-  
- Baby Shower -**

A couple of months had went by, and fast. The club is actually doing very well. A huge hit on Friday and Saturday nights. We had decided to keep the club open every day of the week, except for Sunday. I have had doctors appointments out the butt. Eve and Shane had went with me to everyone of them. Being that the club is open pretty much every night, and we all work there, Eve, Shane and Michael quit their other jobs. Now Shane and I have a lot more time together. So do Eve and Michael.

A few doctor appointments back, Shane and I found out that we were going to have a boy and girl. So, of course once I got home, I tried to find something that would be for both. I ended up finding a wall mural of Winnie-the-Pooh and friends on the internet. So now the nursery is plain white. But, on one wall is a huge picture of Winnie-the-Pooh.

Eve and I had called up Ke$ha, Cascada, and Hayley Williams, to go on a shopping spree. That was one fun filled day. Eve ended up buying a few more Skelanimals things. So did the rest of us. I had picked up some shorts and capris. I had also got a few large t-shirts and baby doll shirts that would cover my baby bump.

In the last two months, or so, I had been craving watermelon, homemade chicken salad, and chocolate milkshakes with french fries. Each week, I was either sending Shane or Eve to the store to pick up at least five large things of chicken tenders. I always made it by hand. For some reason, it always came out better than what you buy at the store.

Last month, Eve and I had talked about the wedding. We decided to wait until after the kids were born, before walking down the isle.

Today, my mom, along with my family, are giving me a baby shower. Which brings us to where I am at the moment.

"Eve are you almost done?"  
"Cool it missy. You can't rush perfection."

At the moment, Eve has me sitting on a chair in my bathroom. She had the great idea to curl my hair, like she did the night we had the Halloween party. My hair had gotten a lot longer since I got pregnant. Which meant, Eve cut, re-highlighted, washed, dried, and was now, curling it. The highlights were the same as before. Black hair, blonde and pink highlights.

"Alright. I'm done." Eve said while unplugging the curling iron.  
"Thank you God!" I said getting up and walking down to the kitchen.

Eve walked in five minutes later. She caught me with a spoon in one hand. In the other was a huge bowl of chicken salad. Which I had made earlier in the day.

"What are you doing?" She asked while placing her hands on her hips.  
"Eating. What's it look like?"  
"We have to be at your mom's house in less than a hour and a half. And your still not ready."  
"I can be ready in five minutes. Plus I'm hungry."  
"There will be plenty of food at the party."  
"Yeah. But, not my chicken salad." I said taking another bite from the bowl, and licking the spoon.  
"Uh huh. Don't make me get Shane on you."  
"What's Shane going to do? He's been listening to me. Not the other way around."  
"Ugghhhh." She said while throwing her hands up in the air. "I so need a vacation!"  
"Hey! Same here. The only way we would get a vaca is to have a early bachelorette party."

With that being said, we looked at each other and smiled.

"God I love you! Please tell me we can." Eve said.  
"Yeah. Call Michael and Shane. Tell them to get over here now!"

While Eve called, I continued eating. Shane busted through the front door less than a minute later. Michael was right on his heels.

"Claire! Where are you? What's wrong?"  
"Kitchen!"  
"What's wrong? Everything ok?" Shane said walking over to me.  
"No."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Shane calm down. Nothing is wrong." Eve replied.  
"Then why did you tell us to get over here right now?"  
"Because we have to talk."  
"About?"  
"We need a vaca."  
"We're taking the bachelorette party early." I said.  
"Ok. That's fine."  
"Which means ya'll are doing the same." Eve said.  
"That's fine with me." said Michael.  
"I'll get everything together. I'll tell Amelie and the employees too." I replied.

After talking a little bit about leaving for a vacation, and once I had eaten all my chicken salad, Eve and I went to get ready. I had picked out my outfit, right before Eve got all happy happy with doing my hair. It was simple, and cute. A pair of blue jean shorts, along with the white and gray Skelanimals dress/shirt that Eve got me for Christmas. A pair of gray flip flops finished off the outfit.

Eve's, on the other hand, was a black and purple dress from 'Kitty's Got Claws'. It was simple, but with a retro feel to it. The dress was black, while purple trimmings were around the shoulders and waist. Eve's outfit was finished off with a simple pair of black high heels.

By the time we got to my mom's house, we had thirty minutes to spare. But, everyone started to show up right after we arrived. Of course, mom had made the 'Mom to Be' button, which I had to wear. It was tradition in our family. Instead of the traditional pink and white, or blue and white ribbon, mine was a mixture. You could say that it was the rainbow 'Mom to Be' button. There was a mixture of pink, blue, white, orange, yellow, green and purple. It didn't matter though.

When everyone was there, we played games, ate, and of course, opened presents. Eve decided to write down what everyone had gotten me. So I could later send out the Thank You cards. Being my family is so big, I got a huge amount of stuff.

Diapers, wash cloths, shampoo, lotion were the main things. A few of my aunts had gotten me some outfits. My mom decided to get me a diaper bag. Inside was filled full of baby powder, shampoo, bottles, and a blanket for each of the babies. The blankets she had made, which was very nice.

When all was done about three hours later, mom helped load everything into the car. Eve drove to mine and Shane's house. I had called him before I even left my mothers, to tell him to come and bring the stuff inside. Everything was put up in the nursery. Eve and Michael were back at their house. Me and Shane were finally alone. I plopped down on the bed and relaxed.

"Babe you ok?" Shane asked from behind the bedroom door.  
"Yes hun. You know you can come in right?"

As he made his way into the bedroom I started to get comfortable. Which meant that I was stripping in front of him.

"You know what happens to me when you do that, right?"  
"Yes. But I'm not doing it intentionally. I promise." I said with a smile. "Will you do me a favor please?"  
"What you need?"  
"My red lace night gown. Its in the top drawer."

By the time Shane found my gown, I was laying on the bed in just my underwear. He walked over and sat beside me. I slowly sat up, with a little help from Shane.

"Thanks." I said as a smile creep across my face.

He had the smart idea to help me put the gown on. I held my arms up and he slid the lace over my head and down my body. Afterwards I moved so my back was laying on a few pillows.

"So, how was the shower?"

"Good. We got a lot of stuff. And it wore the crap out of me." I grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him up beside me. Right after I touched Shane's hand, one of the babies kicked. "Oh!" I said while placing my hand on the spot.

"What's wrong? Please tell me there's nothing wrong." Shane had began to get very worried about me these last few months.  
"Nothing's wrong one of the babies kicked." I said with a smile. "You want to feel it?"  
"I don't want to hurt them."  
"Baby you're not going to hurt them." I said while grabbing his hand and placing it on my stomach.

After a minute or so I found the right spot. I was looking at Shane's face the entire time. Right when the baby kicked his eyes got wider and a smile came across his face.

"You felt it didn't you?"  
"Yeah. You sure I'm not hurting them?"  
"Yes I'm sure. They know their daddy too. Every time you touch me they start to kick."  
"No they don't."

"Yeah they do. It gets kind of annoying though. I get my butt kicked from the inside all day long. And their first play toy is my bladder." I said with a laugh. He started to rub my stomach, and I leaned my head back. "You know if you did that to either my feet or lower back, I would love you forever."

"You don't have to ask. Just tell me. Which you want done first?"  
"Feet please?"  
"Alright."

I slid down just a bit, to where my back was actually on the bed instead of the pillows. While I was doing this, Shane moved down to the foot of the bed. I lifted my feet up just a bit, and he pulled them down onto his lap. I was in heaven the moment he started on my left foot. I closed my eyes and almost went to sleep. After five to ten minutes, he started on the right. The same went for that one. Once he was finished, he moved up to lay beside me. I gave him a kiss then turned onto my left side.

Once his hand met my back and started to move, I really was in heaven. My lower back has been killing me. But, I'm very thankful that I have my hubbie here to help me out. After a good twenty minutes or so, I was out. I don't remember anything after that. All in all, it was a very good night. With all of the pampering of course.


	11. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know I haven't been updating like I usually do. Please forgive me? First off I want to thank _shanegirl4444_ she has left me a bunch of loven' for this story. I can't forget _VampireAcademyPrincess_ either, she has done the same. THANKS GUYS!**

**Another thing, for those of you that read this and don't think it is the best, or think it is the worse thing you've read - KEEP THE COMMENTS TO YOURSELF. If you don't like it, or have something awful to say about it, simple don't say anything at all. This is a fanfic - which means, it's not a real book. Now if it was, yeah I would care about what people have to say is wrong with it, but its not. And I know your not suppose to dye your hair when your pregnant, get over it! It's a story for cryin out loud.**

**On the other hand, to the ones that think this is a good story - THANK YOU! I love the support that I get for my stories and it tells me that you want me to keep writing. So keep the reviews coming and the chapters will do the same.**

**On another note, I have another story I'm writing for Twilight called 'Love In An Unexpected Place'. It's about Rosalie & Emmett, and is in Rosalie's POV mainly. So if you are a fan of Twilight, or just of an RxEm story, check it out and leave me some loven' on it.**

**Other than that, I have nothing to say. Oh, yeah I do. I'm going to do this a little differently. Since today is my birthday, I know other people give you gifts. But, I'm doing a reversal birthday. So here is my birthday gift you yall - the next chapter - I stayed up pretty much all night writing this, so I hope you enjoy it. READ ON AND LEAVE THE LOVEN'!**

* * *

**-Chapter15-  
- Surprises! -**

I was sitting in the living room on the couch, working on the baby journal that Eve and I had started. It had been about a month or so since the baby shower. Eve, myself, of course my mother, and all the girls involved in the wedding, were suppose to be leaving in the morning for our 'early bachelorette party'. Shane, Michael and all the guys would be leaving in the morning also for their 'early bachelor party'.

I stopped what I was doing when I heard a knock on the front door. "It's open!"  
Eve came walking in at that moment, and over to me. "Hey CB what you doing?"

"Working on the baby's journal a little bit. You already packed?"  
"Yup I was packed last week." She said with a laugh.  
"Same here I can't wait."  
"So where are we going anyways?"  
"Malibu."  
"Are you serious? Ameile is going to let us go there?"  
"Yes. When I talked to her she said that she already had the hotel and stuff booked for us. It's oceanfront, has a spa, valet parking, and the best is it's a private beach."  
"This is so cool. Where are the guys going?"  
"Vegas."  
"Oh. Not such a good idea for the guys to go there. They'll spend all their money gambling."  
"I know. I know. I've already talked to Shane about it though. He can't spend that much."  
"That's good. Can't say the same for Michael. But, I will give him a talking to when I get back to the house."  
"Good thinking. Oh guess where their staying at."  
"Where?"  
"The Luxor Hotel & Casino. I told Shane that if they went to see Criss Angel to take some pictures."  
"That is right. He has that show there called 'Believe'. I love watching him."  
"So do I."  
"So what time are we leaving in the morning?"  
"I think the plane takes off at 7:30 if I'm right. So we need to leave here at like 5 to be sure."  
"That means I have to go to bed early."  
"Sure does. Shane and Michael's plane leaves at the same time so we can all ride together."  
"That's good."  
"Oh can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure what you need?"  
"I need everyone that is going to come over to the house today. I have to give them all their stuff."  
"K. That's easy."

While Eve called my mom and dad, I shut the computer down and went upstairs. Once in the spare bedroom I pulled all of the bags that I had made, out of the closet and set them on the bed. I had the idea to make everyone involved in the wedding a bag full of goodies. And, it didn't cost that much. Most the things I got on sale. Plus you save a lot when you buy in bulk.

For the Maids of Honor, bridesmaids, mother of the bride, Eve and myself, I had a duffel bag with each persons name embroidered on the front. I had two types done. Both were black, but one had pink polka dots, and pink trimming. The other was the same, just green.

On the inside was: 1} the plane ticket for that person -since no one knew where we were going- 2} a pair of black flip flops with the persons name embroidered on it in green. Mine and Eve's were white with our name in an aqua blue. 3} a hoodie and short set. On the back it either had: Maid of Honor, Mother of the Bride, Bridesmaid, Flower Girl, or Bride to Be written in crystals. 4} a tank top and short set. It was black and had what the person was written in blue crystals. 5} a zip up case for anything from make up to a hair dryer. It was pretty big. On the inside was a mask and all the things to do a pedicure. Not to mention the black, white, pink and green polka dots went very well with the color scheme for the wedding.

For the flower girls, I put in a few extra goodies. I had went to Build-A-Bear with Eve, and had both my girls a bunny made. They were so cute. It was a white bunny, with different colored flowers in all different sizes printed on it. There was also some coloring books with crayons stuffed in there. They had to have something to do while the rest of us did, right?

For the guys it was the same thing pretty much. The duffel bag was black with the guys name written in white. On the inside was: 1} the plane ticket to Vegas 2} a few disposable cameras. 3} a pair of black flip flops 4} a sports mug with the person's name inscribed on it with the date of the wedding 5} a key chain that doubled as a bottle opener and last but not least 6} a t-shirt. The grooms' were white with 'Groom' printed on the left side. My dad's was the same. Except his had 'Father of the Bride' printed on it. The Groomsmen's were black with 'The Groomsmen' printed in red. The Best Man's was black with 'Best Man 2010' printed in white. The Ring Bearer's was the cutest. It was white but had 'OCCUPATION: bling bearer JOB DESCRIPTION: 1. suit up 2. guard the bling down the aisle 4. eat cake 5. slow dance with the bridesmaids 6. break dance 7. pass out under the table

In the 'bling bearers', I did the same as the flower girls bags. I put some coloring books and crayons along with a bear from Build-A-Bear. Theirs were different though. It was the same bear, but instead of flowers printed on it, it was camouflage.

Eve came up when I was pulling the last one out, and setting it on the bed.

"What's all of this?" She asked with curiosity.  
"A surprise. Is everyone on their way over here?"  
"Yeah. They should be down here any minute."  
"K. Well these are gonna stay up here til everyone gets here. Then you, Shane, and Michael can bring them down."  
"That's fine."  
"K. Let's get back down there before everyone gets here."  
"Sounds good to me."

We both walked down to the living room and cut the TV on once we were seated on the couch. Shane and Michael were the first ones to get here. Shane took a seat beside me on the couch, while Michael did the same on the other with Eve. About 20 minutes later everyone else came in. It was a house full, but I needed them here. Once everyone was seated, I began a speech.

"Ok. Cool it. I need to tell yall something." Everyone quieted down, and I started again. "Now everyone knows that we are leaving in the morning. I know yall don't know where we are going but you will find out soon enough. First I wanted to thank you all for being in the wedding, and I wanted to tell you that I love every single one of you. Now as you know this little trip we're taking is going to be the bachelorette party for the girls, and the bachelor party for the guys. I don't think everyone has packed what they need for the trip so…Shane, Michael and Eve." They all looked at me. "Eve, you know where the bags are, take the guys up there and bring them all down here please."

"Will do. Be right back." She replied with excitement.

Once they were upstairs, everybody looked at me. "What was all that about?" Mom asked.  
"You'll see here in a minute. I don't want yall to argue when you get this either. Ok?" They all shook their heads yes.

A few minutes later they came back down with all the bags.

"Baby where you want these?" Shane asked.  
"Put em over here." I pointed at the end of the couch near the fireplace. After dropping all the bags on the floor they went back to their seats.

"Now, remember what I said. No arguing, and don't open it til I tell you to. Imma call your name and come get this. Ok? Alright…" I picked up a bag. "Eve this is yours." She came over and got it then went back to the couch. I picked another up. "Daddy"

It went on like that til all the bags were to their rightful owners. I had set mine next to Shane. I looked at everyone. "Everyone got theirs?" Everyone's head shook. "Alright. Go ahead and open it." I said then walked over to sit down next to Shane.

My dad was the first to look at me in shock. "Claire are you sure about this?"  
"Yes daddy. Have fun, but don't spend too much. K?"  
"Alright I wont. Your momma might kill me, but ok."  
"What you mean I might kill you?"  
"I'm guessing the bachelor party is in Vegas."  
"Do what!"

Well momma was kind of mad. She would get over it though, as soon as we were in Malibu. Shane looked at me then.

"We're going to Vegas?"  
"Well the guys are. Us girls are going to Malibu." I said with a smile.  
"I can't believe this."  
"Well believe it. Oh, and there's an extra set of tickets in the guys pack. It's for Criss Angel's show 'Believe'."  
"But that is at the Luxor Hotel & Casino." Robert, Tabatha's husband, said.  
"That it is. Where do you think you are staying?"  
"We're staying at the Luxor?" Michael asked.  
"Yes. Now is there anymore questions?"  
"Now. I guess not." Shane said while turning to me. "Thanks babe." He gave me a kiss.  
"Your welcome. But, you best thank Amelie. She set all this up."  
"That I will. Whenever I see her again."  
"Now, Elisabeth, Savannah, Brealyn, Jacob, and Brandon. The crayons and coloring books are for while your gone. I guess you can use them on the plane too, if you want."

Elisabeth and Savannah came over to me at that moment. "Thanks Claire. I love the teddy bear." Elisabeth said.

"Aww your welcome sweetie." I said and gave them both a hug."  
"Can I take it on the pwane?" Braelyn asked.  
"Yes you can. Just make sure you don't loose her. She'll be really sad if she misses all the fun."  
"I wont." She said holding the bear close to her.  
"Now since we all know where we're going, we should go pack." Natasha said.  
"Yeah. I have to take somethings out and add to it." Sabrina said.  
"Well if you don't have bathing suits, we'll stop somewhere and pick some up." I said.

After all of the 'Thank You's' and 'We'll see you in the morning's' were said, everyone left. Which left me and Shane by ourselves.

"I think it's about time to go to bed." Shane told me.  
"You read my mind. Imma go take a shower, then hitting the sack."  
"I'll join you. We have a big day ahead of us." He said while helping me up off the couch.  
"That's right. Before I forget. When ya'll go to see Criss, take a bunch of pictures. I want to see."  
"Will do." We were walking up the stairs at this point. "It's gonna suck though."  
"What is?"  
"Being away from you."  
"Aww babe. It's ok. You can call me every night before you go to bed, and every morning before you leave out though."  
"True but still."  
"Have fun. Ok? I know I'm going to have some. I'm hitting the beach and the spa when we get there."  
"Well you call me as soon as you land. Ok?"  
"Will do. You do the same. K?"  
"Right back at cha." He said with a smile.

After showering and changing, I climbed into bed. I was out before Shane cut the light off. That was one of the funnest days I've had. It's like Christmas in May.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a little short, but, I'll have a longer one up as soon as it gets done. REMEMBER: leave some loven'**


	12. AN

**A/N: Tricked ya! I bet you thought this was another chapter huh? Well sorry to disappoint but it's not. I just wanted to thank all the ones that have reviewed, added me to their favorite story & authors list. But, I was going to let you all know that I got a new job and right now the hours are crazy. So bear with me, I'll have the next chapter up when I have a chance. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I still love ya guys!**

**Also, if you read Twilight fanfics or Rosalie & Emmett {RxEm} fanfics, check out my other story I'm writing. It's called 'Love In An Unexpected Place'. Leave me some loven on there. And if you know anyone that is willing to beta, or co-write with me on that story, PM me and let me know.**


	13. Chapter 16

**Ok so I know that I haven't updated this story in like what? Going on 2 months? Please, Please, Please don't be mad at me. But to make up for it, here's a little bit that I have wrote. Keep in mind that I have been working every single day of the week so yeah. It took me a good while to write this chapter. But, I PROMISE! For the next chapter, I will not update it until I think I have made up for all the time I've missed. Any who, you guys know the routine. Review, Review, Review! I love you guys!**

**

* * *

Chapter 16  
-Goodbye Texas. HELLO MALIBU!-**

The next morning everyone met at mine and Shane's house. After everyone had everything loaded up we headed out. By now it was 5:45 am. Ameile called last night after I went to sleep. Shane had answered the phone and took a message for me. Apparently, us girls were not staying in a hotel. Ameile didn't say much, from what Shane said, She just gave him an address to give to me.

Shane had drove his truck, so the guys could load everything up in the bed. My uncle drove his car as well, so they had enough room for everyone. Us girls on the other hand, piled up in my car along with my moms. When we got to the airport everyone checked their bags in, and headed for the gates.

Before separating everyone had to say their 'goodbye's' and 'I'll miss you's'. Shane gave me a hug and kissed me. I could tell when he hugged me, that he didn't want to let go. To be honest, neither did I. This would be the first time that we have really been apart from each other. So of course it's hard to say goodbye.

For no reason at all, well I did have a reason, I stared to cry. Shane cupped my face with his hands, and wiped the tears ways with his thumbs.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked with worry in his voice and on his face.  
"It's nothing."  
"It's something.""It's just…this is our first time not being near each other. And, I'm going to miss this."  
"Aww baby. It's ok. It will go by fast. Plus you can call me any time you want to."  
"I know but still."  
"Tell you what. Call me as soon as you land and I will do the same. That way you will know I'm fine."  
I shook my head. "Ok. I can do this."  
"Yes you can. I love you.""I love you too."

He gave me a goodbye kiss. It was passionate, like we would never see each other again.

"Alright. You need to go before you miss your flight."  
I shook my head to agree. "You too. I love you and have fun."  
"Right back at cha babe."

After we kissed again, we went to board our flight. I was nervous, really nervous . This was the first time I had been on a plane. So of course I would be this way. _It will all be over in a few hours_. I told myself. Once I had put my bags up, I took my seat between Natasha and Eve. They both must have seen that I was nervous, because I started to shake. Eve took my right hand while Tasha took my left.

"Claire, it's ok." Eve said while rubbing circles with her thumb on the top of my hand.  
"Just take deep breaths." Tasha said while patting my left.

I shook my head and started to take deep breaths like Tasha suggested. Surprisingly, it worked. After buckling up and the take off, we were allowed to unbuckle. Which I took advantage of. I talked to Eve and the rest of my family, then decided to take a nap.

A few hours later we were landing. Once everyone got off the plane and collected their luggage, we went to pick up the rental cars. When everything and everyone was loaded up, we took off. I put the address Shane gave me in the navigation and Eve drove. I decided then was a good time to call Shane. So I did. But, it went to voicemail. _He must still be on the plane._

Shane's Voicemail Message:  
Shane: _**Hey you've reached Shane! Sorry I can't get to the phone…  
**_Claire:_** HE'S KILLING ZOMBIES AT THE MOMENT!  
**_Shane:_** Claire!  
**_Claire:_** WELL YOU ARE! : )**__**  
**_Shane:_** I'm not killing zombies right now guys**_

_Every time I heard his voicemail I cracked up laughing. And right now was no different than any other._

Claire:_** YES YOU ARE!  
**_Shane:_** Anyways, leave a message and I'll get back with ya!**_

After all this time he still hasn't changed that thing. *beep* _Hey baby! The plane landed a little bit ago. We're in the cars now going to this place Ameile got us. Call me when you get this. I love you!_

I put the phone back in my purse and pulled out the digital camera.

"Hey Eve."  
"Yeah?"  
I turned in the seat to look at her. "Smile!"

She turned to look at me real fast and smiled. It's a good thing this camera doesn't take long to snap the picture. I turned and got a few of Tasha, Sabrina, and Adrianna in the backseat. After a little while of driving we came to the address.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Sabrina asked.  
I looked at the address on the house and at the one Shane gave me. "Yeah. This is it."

Eve pulled up to the house and parked the car. A few seconds later my mom and the others pulled in. There was another car there as well. When we got out, a lady came up to us.

"Claire Danvers?" The woman with short light brown hair asked.  
"I'm Claire." I said a little confused.  
"Hi." she said extending her hand to me. I took it. "I'm Tammie Marrington. The owner of the house."  
"Oh. It's very nice to meet you."  
"You too. Amelie is a dear friend of mine. So when she asked to use the house, of course I agreed."  
"Well thank you so much. This really means a lot."  
"No problem. Now here are the keys." She handed me three sets. "And if you'd like, I could show you around."  
"Sure."  
"Alright. Follow me." She said walking to the front door.

The outside of the house was nothing like the inside. The inside was done in off white and a deep brown. After walking in the door we went through a very small hall way, which lead into the living room. It was breath taking. There was a beige colored chimney with a very cozy looking fireplace. A rather large flat screen plasma T.V. was set upon the chimney wall.

"Well for starters, as you see, this is a two story, ocean front house. The house contains five bedrooms and five and a half baths. There's also two rather large decks that wrap around from the front of the house to the back. Each room has a flat screen plasma T.V. The living room's however, is much larger. It's a 65 inch, but, it also includes a Blu-Ray and regular DVD player. In that cabinet over there," She said pointing to a small cabinet against the wall. "you have a huge selection of movies to choose from. I see that you have some children here also. There is cable hooked up to each T.V. so you can get cartoons for them." She said with a smile.

Tammie, Eve and I walked into one of the bathrooms to take a look. It was done in black and white. The tub didn't have a curtain like some of the hotels you go to do. Nope, this one had glass sliding doors. Very nice. "Most of the bathrooms, apart from this one, have a stand alone shower. Each shower has a choice for either a steam shower, rain, or body sprays."

At that point we walked out of the bathroom and onto the deck where everyone else had gathered to look at then ocean.

"This is a private beach." Tammie continued. "So you shouldn't have a problem with others. There is a full kitchen as you see, and everything you need is in there. Just no food." She laughed. "That would be for ya'll to buy. There is a hot tub right over here." We walked around to the corner of the deck and sure enough right in the corner was a very large hot tub. I might have to break that thing in tonight.

"If your not a tub person there is a pool down in the basement. I know your probably thinking that's a weird place for a pool. But I assure you. It's very clean, no dark spaces. There are lights everywhere in there and the walls are really sliding glass doors. So you can open them when ever you want. Me and my husband tried to make it like one of the hotel pools that you would go to. So there are some lounge chairs down there that's already set up. I think there's at least five more against the wall. There is also a bathroom down there. So you wouldn't have to come upstairs. The outside shower is located on the left side of the house, if you wish to wash off after going on the beach. We also have high speed internet available if you have a laptop. Do you have any questions?"

"No I think we're good."  
"Alright. Well if you think of anything just give me a call. My cell number is on the fridge. I hope you have fun while you're here."  
"Thanks again for everything.""Your welcome honey. Buh-bye."  
"Bye."

Tammie shook my hand again, and then walked out the front door. I looked at Eve who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I so can't believe this!" She squealed.  
"Me either. This place is huge!"  
"Say hello to Malibu ladies." Mom said walking up behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Images for Flatrock beach: www (.) Malibu5 (.) com (/) flatrock (.) html**

**Click "Slide Show" on right hand side to see what the house looks like**


	14. I NEED SOME HELP!

**I know it has been a while since I have updated. But on the up side I have been trying to write the next chapter. The only thing is that I need some ideas. So how about all the ones that love this story help me out and message me some ideas. Also, if you would be interested in helping out with this story, PLEASE let me know. I am in desperate need of some help.**

**Love you guys!**  
**~KoD~**


	15. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Surprise!**

**POV: Shane**

* * *

The plane ride to Vegas wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Michael kept my mind off all the bad things that could have gone wrong. I remember falling asleep and having a dream about the plane crashing. At least that was a dream and didn't really happen. I have no idea what would happen to Claire and the babies if that had happened. _**Remember…positive thinking.**_ The plane had landed about 45 minutes ago and we were just getting into the rental cars when I checked my voicemail. I only had one message and it was from Claire.

"_Hey baby! The plane landed a little bit ago. We're in the cars now going to this place Ameile got us. Call me when you get this. I love you!"_

I gave her a call back and she answered on the third ring.

"Hey baby! You just land?"

"We did about 45 minutes ago. We just got the rentals and are on the way to the hotel. What you doing?"

"Sitting on the beach. This place isn't a hotel like we thought.""Then what is it? A house?"

"Yeah. Ameile is friends with the chick that owns this place.""That's cool. Is it big enough though?""Yeah. Five bedrooms. There's a pool in the basement and a hot tub. Plus the beach is private."

All us guys were in the cars headed to the hotel. Michael, Les {Claire's dad}, Wayne, Dale and I were in one car together while the others were in the suburban behind us.

"Sounds fun. Have you done anything yet? Pool? Hot tub?"

"Not really. I unpacked so everything is put up. I was thinking about hitting the pool up. Grandma and Tabatha said that would help with the back pain.""Yeah, I've heard that helps a lot."

"Well when Eve, momma and Tabatha get back that's what Imma do.""Where did they go?""Grocery store. Natasha is cooking tonight with Aunt Patty. I don't know what they are cooking but I did tell them to get me some chicken so I can make my chicken salad.""Still craving the chicken salad huh?""Yeah. They need to come on though. I'm getting hungry. They were suppose to be getting me some chocolate too.""Well hopefully they will hurry up and get back.""Yeah. So how far are you from the hotel?""Not that far. Just a few more minutes. I think. I'm ready to get something to eat and do a little gambling.""Well not too much. I want you to come home with some money you know.""I wasn't going to spend that much. I have some put back just for gambling.""Ok. It would be nice if you came back with more than what you left with."

"Yeah. Maybe I will. Just have to find out."

I heard a car honk then realized it was on the other end of the phone.

"Momma's back. I'm going to help them then get in the pool. Call me when you get settled in?""Sure thing babe. If you don't hear from me in a little bit call.""Will do. Love you, and tell daddy I love him too.""Sure thing. You want to tell him yourself? He's in the car.""Yeah.""Kay. Hold on."

I pulled the phone away and handed it to Claire's dad who was sitting in the back seat. Les took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Yello?…Hey baby. How are you feeling?…Yeah. We're almost there…Ok…Ok…I will…Tell your momma I said I love her…Ok…Love you too…Bye."

Les handed the phone back right as we pulled up in front of the hotel. Michael parked the car and cut the engine as we all opened our doors and got out. Michael checked us in and handed out the room keys. Apparently Michael and I were sharing a room. Les, Mitchell and Steve were in another. Robert, Jacob, Todd and Brandon were together while Wayne, Dale and Claire's grandfather, Guy, were in another.

A few of the guys downstairs helped bring our luggage up to our rooms. Michael tipped the young boy and he left, pulling the door closed behind him. Michael walked through the small hallway that lead into the living room and claimed the chair in front of the wall of windows. Much like at the house back in Morganville.

I looked at him from my spot on the couch. "So what's next?"

He answered with his head laid back and his eyes closed. "Not sure. But my package needs to get here quick."

"What package?""What do you think Shane?""Not sure…" I thought for a minute. "…Water bottle?""Yeah. It was suppose to be here when we checked in. But, it wasn't.""It'll be here.""Best be. I'm almost out." He stated with a shake of the plastic blue bottle in his left hand.

Five or so minutes later there was a knock at the door. I looked over at Michael who was in the same position, not moving. Apparently he wasn't going to get it. So I guess I was doing it. There was another knock as I stood and made my way over to the door. Half way there I looked back to Michael.

"You get it next time Mike."

He just threw his hand up waving me off. After opening the door there stood a young kid, maybe seventeen or so. He was skinny but had a few muscles up top like he lifted weights and worked out. His dark brown shaggy hair came down to the bottom of his ears.

"Package for a …" He looked at a piece of paper. "…Michael Glass."

I turned towards the living room. "Yo Mike! It's for you." I walked back into the room as Michael came to the door.

A few seconds later, he was shutting the door, walking back over to the chair and taking a seat while setting the box on the coffee table. He opened the brown box and pulled out a white and red foam cooler. Taped to the top was a letter, which he ignored for the moment. Pulling the top off, grabbing a bag of blood and his water bottle at lightening speed, he headed back to the wet bar or small kitchen. Whatever you wanted to call it.

With a sigh I got up and headed to the kitchen. Grabbing the cooler in the process. Once at the mini refrigerator, I took the bags out and set them on the wire racks then closed the door. I stashed the cooler under the sink and took a seat next to Michael again on the couch in the living room.

"So what we doing for the rest of the day?" I couldn't help but wonder what all he had planned. If he had anything at all planned.

"Not sure. I do know I want to get something to eat.""I'm right there with ya man. Room service?"

"Yeah. What we got?"

I looked around until I found the booklet that had everything you could order for room service. Michael ended up getting shrimp, while I on the other hand got steak. Of course we had to order French fries and some beer to go with it. I mean it wouldn't feel like home if we didn't. While we waited on room service to bring our stuff, I jumped in the shower. After changing in the bedroom and Michael seeing that I was done, he decided to jump in. I guess all the flying and stuff got to him or something.

About a half hour later there was a knock on the door. I walked over and peaked through the peep hole to see who it was and it was indeed room service. _**About freaking time!**_ I opened the door and let the dude in. He pushed a cart full of food and God only knows what else, into the living room and left it in front of the T.V.

Michael came out then and gave the kid a ten or something. I wasn't sure how much he gave him but it was okay by me. I was just ready to get some food in my stomach and maybe try to go gamble a little bit. Which is sure enough what Michael, Mitchell and I did. The rest of the guys just wanted to eat and relax. They said that tomorrow would be different. They would hit up the tables and try to win some money. We would also take the kids to see Criss Angel and his show _Believe._

_Like promised Michael, Mitchell and I hit up the tables a little. Michael was winning a good bit while Mitchell and I was getting a little here and there. After about three hours I stopped. I hadn't lost that much and that was a good thing. Mitchell was in the same boat as me. I decided that I wanted to hit up a club. I knew Michael would be with me on this one. I mean we did own our own. Mitchell was with us which was cool. _

_After hours of drinking and dancing, I had to drag Michael and Mitchell out of the VIP section and out into the street. I hailed a cab to take us back to the hotel. Mitchell was the first one that we dropped off at his room. He would sleep it off and be better in the morning. Same with me and Michael. We have had years of practice with this, and have only improved over time._

_Once in our room the door got locked, I stripped and put on some pjs and crawled into bed. Michael did the same and was out as soon as his head it the pillow. I on the other hand took a little bit of time to fall asleep, but it eventually came to me._

_My phone started to go off early in the morning. After looking at the clock to see what time it was I answered Claire to see what was wrong. I mean something was up if she was calling me at eight in the morning. Still sleepy I answered._

"_Hello?""Shane?""Yeah?""It's Eve. Something's wrong with Claire."_

_I sat straight up in bed then, my voice going from the normal tone to a louder more high pitched tone. "What do you mean something's wrong with Claire?"_

_Michael sat up in bed rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them._

"_I think she's having the babies?""She's having the babies?" I looked over at Michael who had a worried and surprised look on his face. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. In a moments time he was throwing the covers off of himself, calling someone on the phone, and heading to the closet to change. I was still dumbfounded and didn't know what to do or what to believe._

"_Is there an echo in here? Yes Shane! Claire is having the babies."_

_Michael came out of the closet then pulling the shirt over his head._

"_Shane get up and get ready. We're leaving and hand me the phone."_

_I was off the bed and heading to the closet within a second of him finishing his sentence. The phone being thrown at him in the process. While finding something to wear I heard him trying to talk to Eve on the phone._

"_Eve…Eve…Baby…Eve…Baby! Shut up and listen to me for a minute….Shane and I are going to come by portal. So what I need for you to do is get everyone out of that room. If you have to throw them out then do it. But we need to have enough room for when we do get there."_

_I walked out of the closet pulling my shoes on in the process. Michael looked at me still holding the phone up to his ear. "You good?" I nodded my head in response then he went back to talking. "Alright. Move out we're getting ready to leave. Love you. Bye."_

_Michael cut the phone off and threw it at me. Which somehow I caught, being that I would usually drop it and just the simple fact that I mind wasn't here at the moment. I have no idea how in the world I did it. While I was still having a conversation with myself in my head on how in the world I caught my phone without breaking it and what in the world was going on with Claire, Michael opened the portal._

_I didn't think at all beforehand. I ran through the portal and ended up coming through the other side and landing on my butt. _

* * *

**_I know I left you hanging but I'll put the rest of it up when I get it typed up. I still love you guys. Good news and bad news...Good news is now I have more time to work in my stories for a while & Me -n- the hubs was thinking about writting a book. What do you think about that? I would hope that you guys would read some of it and let me know what you think. I might put a little excerpt up on here and let you read. But you have to promise to let me know what you guys think of it. On another note, bad news is that I got fired from my job. I could go on and on about what happened but lets just say that my husband had to be hospitalized last week and I wasn't leaving him up there by hisself. For that I called into work one time and they fired me. Stupid, effing...I'll let you figure out the rest. Anywho needless to say that right now I am at home with him making sure that he doesn't fall down and hurt hisselef again, I've got to help him move around because he can't see worth a crap. If you know what MS is and what it does to the body then you know what all my husband is going through. If you don't feel free to look it up and see what all I have to deal with on a day to day basis. But I love you guys and I will not leave you hanging like this on the next chap promise. Leave me some loven please?_**

**_-KoD-_**


	16. Chapter 18

**Eve: *sings* **I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter, dancing through the fire  
**Claire:** ***sings*** Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
**Eve & Claire: *sings*** Louder louder than a lion cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

**Shane: *walks in & looks to Claire* **I know you're louder than a lion & I've heard you roar before ***wags eyebrow* **you don't have to let everyone know.

**KoD: *****walks in singing to self* **oh oh oh oh oh oh you're gonna hear me roar! Now I'm floating like a butterfly ***looks up to everyone* **stinging...like...a...bee. Okay what is going on here?

**Eve: **Shane screwed our song up. ***crosses arms over chest*  
Claire: *rolls eyes & looks at KoD*** He couldn't keep his mouth shut about us having sex and how loud I was...am.  
**KoD:** He can shut it and stop with the smart remarks  
**Shane:** Why's that? I'm having fun  
**KoD:** Claire's still pregnant, and you never piss a pregnant woman off. Keep it up and the next chapter I could have you walk off a cliff or something

**Shane:** Fine, is that a new chapter?  
**KoD: *holds up folder*** this it might be  
**Shane:** Can I do it?  
**KoD:** I guess  
**Shane:** Alright guys new chapter  
**Claire:** She's sorry she's been gone for so long  
**Eve:** So leave her some loving and...  
**Michael:** Maybe she'll put another chapter up early

* * *

**Chapter 18 - No Dream****  
**

**POV: Shane**

* * *

**_I didn't think at all beforehand. I ran through the portal and ended up coming through the other side and landing on my butt._**

My head was in a daze at that point. **_Damn portals. I hate those things_.** The scream that sounded through the room woke me up instantly. **_Claire_**. I jumped up and ran over to the bed. The right side was already taken up my Eve and Claire's mother, Marie. So I took the left side as her hand came up to grasp mine.

"Shane…" I didn't give her time to finish talking. "It's okay. I'm right here."

With that she squeezed my hand harder as I moved the hair that was sticking to her forehead from sweat. I looked over to her mother's hand and realized Claire was hanging onto it for dear life. Her knuckles were white where she was squeezing so hard. Another scream rose from her lips as I smoothed her hair back more. Michael stood beside me a moment later then spoke.

"Ameile is on her way here."  
"Why? She needs to go to a hospital." Eve stated while looking away from Claire to Michael.  
"Because she wouldn't make it to the hospital without already having these babies."  
"But she needs a doctor."  
"I brought a doctor with me."

We all turned towards the direction the voice came from. Standing by the bathroom door was Ameile. Wearing a strapless silver dress, from the top to the waist clung tightly against her body and was a shade darker than the rest that billowed out around her legs. The back had a small train so it was longer. **_Why did she always have to dress up? _**

Beside her was Dr. Crosland. She looked different apart from all the other times that I had seen her. She wasn't dressed in her regular clothes. That was it. No, this time she was in a pair of navy blue hospital scrubs. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a but atop her head, and in her right hand she carried a brown, tan, light pink and white bag with the paisley design on it.

Claire let out another scream and gripped my hand tighter. **_Damn she's got a grip_**. Dr. Crosland moved from beside Ameile and walked over to the end of the bed. With no warning the covers were laying over Claire's stomach and exposing her legs.

"Alright how far between contractions?" She asked to no one in particular.  
"Just a few minutes." That would be Marie, Claire's mom.

Dr. Crosland nodded in understanding. "Who's staying?"  
"All of them. Except Michael." Answered Claire.

He was shocked. "Why do I have to leave?"  
"Because for one you have to let everyone know what's going on." Eve spoke up.

"And two I don't want you looking down there! You're my brother and I don't want you to see me exposed! Now, oooAhhhh…" Claire gripped my hand again. Her knuckles going pale white in the process.

"You heard her Michael. Out! Now!" Eve all but yelled while moving away from the bed.

After a kiss from Eve, Michael vanished through the rippling water like portal. Eve had moved over to the dresser and grabbed the digital camera from the top. _**Well I guess she's the one taking pictures then**._

"Okay Claire I've got to see how far you've dilated. So everything has to come off down here."  
Claire answered with a "yeah" and nod of her head.

Within a few seconds, Claire's shorts and underwear were gone and lying at the foot of the bed on the floor. Next thing I know, Dr. Crosland's are was up underneath the blanket and her gloved hand was…inside Claire? **_Is that how they check that stuff_?**

"You're at 10, which means we can start to push." Crosland stated while pulling her hand out. "Now, when I say push, you push down as hard as you can." With that she looked over at Marie. "You've done this before so I'm going to have you count."

"I've got this."

Crosland removed the dirtied gloves and threw them into the small trash can that Eve had sat beside her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."  
"I'm going to need some towels. Can you get those?"  
"Sure."

With that, Eve all but ran into the bathroom while Dr. Crosland opened her bag and started pulling things out. More gloves, scalpel, medical scissors, clamps that looked like scissors along with a bunch of other stuff. They all got placed on one of the towels that were laid out at the end of the bed. Eve draped another over Claire's stomach and chest. It all seemed like it took forever, but in reality it was only a matter of minutes to set everything up.

"We ready mom?" Crosland asked while looking to Marie.

She gave a nod then looked at me. "Alright Shane, you've got to hold her leg up with one arm. Like this." She placed her left arm under the bend of Claire's knee and grabbed back a hold of her hand with her left. "Just do it with your right arm." I mimicked her pose. "Good. With your left we're going to pull her up some." I nodded my head in understanding. "Eve. Stack these pillows behind her back when we lift up."

"Got it momma." Eve answer while letting the camera go and it falling towards her chest. The strap stopped it from hitting the floor. She moved over beside mom and grabbed the pillows so she was ready.

"On the count of three pull up Claire. Shane we've got to help her." We both nodded. "Alright. One…two…three."

With that and some help from Claire, she sat up. Eve stuffed the pillows behind her back, making a slant. Two under her lower back and the other three against those for her shoulders and head.

"We good." Eve cried out moving away. Claire laid back some, still holding my hand with a death grip.

"I'm going to kill youuuaahhhhhh…." She screamed.  
"Alright Claire. Push!" Crosland barked out.

Marie and I lifted Claire up. Her face furrowed like she was angry and in pain. Of which I knew she was. The grip on my hand became tighter as momma started to count to ten. After ten she relaxed a hair as she laid back. A few seconds passed then Crosland barked out "again."

This went on for well over forty minutes. We'd lift, Claire would push while her mom counted to ten, then she would relax. My hand was starting to hurt, but I didn't think about it when Crosland spoke again.

"We're crowning. A few harder pushes Claire and the first baby is out."

* * *

**POV: Claire**

**_OhMyGod! Get them out and make the pain stop! _**That's the only thing I could think of during this whole ordeal.

"We're crowning. A few harder pushes Claire and the first baby is out."

**_Thank God! But I've got another one in there. Shit!_**

I did as I was told. In the process I squeezed Shane's hand so hard my knuckles went white as I pushed down. Momma got to ten and I relaxed a little. I don't think they were joking about that saying. That giving birth is like pushing a watermelon out something the size of a golf ball.

I heard mom say "push!" then when I did she started to count. When that was over and I relaxed, I heard her say it again. **_How many more times do they expect me to do this_?**

"One more big push Claire." That was Dr. Crosland talking. "Shane, are you cutting the cord?"  
"Yeah."  
"Amelie show him what to do." There was a pause. I guess she was looking at Amelie and waiting on her answer.

"One more baby," Shane said while moving my hair from my eyes. "you can do this." I nodded as his lips brushed against my forehead.

"Alright Claire, now push!"

I pulled up with the help from mom and Shane, and pushed down as hard as I could. The pressure that was starting to be unbearable was no longer there. A cry rang out through the room and I knew that it hadn't come from my lips this time. But, it way my baby.

"There's the girl." Crosland said standing up and laying her down on my chest.

Shane followed Amelie's instructions on where to cut the cord as I looked at my baby girl. Even though she was all bloody with white stuff over her, she was still beautiful. I couldn't help but laugh, smile and cry all at the same time. Shane looked me in the eyes then. They were glistening while tears rolled down his cheeks. A smile planted on his face the whole time. The weight lifted off my chest as Amelie took my baby girl away. Next thing I knew Shane's lips were on mine.

"I love you."  
The smile spread across my face. "I love you too."

Dr. Crosland broke up out little moment. "Claire I need you to push one more time. This isn't the other baby do don't freak out."

"Okay."  
"Push."

I did. There felt like a tug of some sort, then something was being pulled out. **_This has to be the placenta_.** I was right. That thing was nasty looking too, from what I saw of it. Dr. Crosland dropped it into the trash can beside her.

"Time for the other one. You ready?"

I nodded my head while she laid another towel over my chest. Then she was settled between my legs again, ready for my little boy to come out.

"Okay Claire. Deep breath and push."

We went through the routine again. Breath, sit up, push, relax. This time it didn't take as long. Before I knew it, for the second time today, I heard my baby cry. The weight was on my chest again as I relaxed for a second. Shane cut the cord, while momma took my boy this time. One last push got the placenta out then Dr. Crosland was cleaning me up.

Shane kissed me once more then rested his forehead against mine. "I love you. You know you've made me the happiest person today right?"

"Yes, and I love you too."

When I was all cleaned up and able to move some, Dr. Crosland pulled the sheets and few towels out from under me. **_When did she put those down there_?** I moved up against the headboard of the bed when Shane came over to me carrying our baby girl.

"Alright momma," he started and looked at me as he sat down beside me on the bed. "Amelie said that you need to try and feed her."

"I know." I pulled the baggy shirt that I had on over top my head and sat it on the floor. Of course I didn't have anything on under it because for one I was sleeping and I wasn't going to have something rubbing up against my nipples when they already hurt like hell. With my arms reached out I took my little girl from him. I had read about this stuff before, plus hearing it from my grandma and mom made it that much easier to know what to do.

With a little help from Shane with the blanket that was wrapped around her, it was gone. She lay against me in only the diaper they had put on her. With a little luck she'd start to feed as soon as she latched onto the left nipple. And she did. I guess Shane didn't want anyone seeing or he was just trying to keep her warm, because he draped the blanket from my right shoulder down around her.

Mom came over carrying our little boy a little bit later and handed him to Shane. A smile never leaving any of our faces. I looked down at our girl. Her small hand was wrapped around my index finger and her dirty blonde hair looked like they started to form curls. When she opened her eyes for a brief second I caught a glimpse of her stunning blue eyes. Shane spoke then as he looked over to me.

"So momma, what names did we decide?"  
"Alyssa Marie and Jace Christopher."


	17. Chapter 19

**The pictures for this chapter and the other ones is up on the website at: kissofdeath8487 . webs . com {just take the spaces out}**

**Chapter 19 -Wedding Bells  
****POV: Claire****  
**

* * *

_"So momma, what names did we decide?"__  
__"Alyssa Marie and Jace Christopher."_

"Jace Christopher? Where did that come from?"  
"Well my grandpa's name is Christopher but Jace came from one of the books that I was reading."  
"What book was that?"  
"Mortal Instruments."  
"Uh huh. You sure you don't want him to be a junior?"  
"I've got my hands full enough with you. If I do that then…never mind he's not going to listen anyways."  
"Fine. I like it anyways."

"Good it stays." The smile coming to my face.

"Momma?"  
"Yeah baby?"  
"Can you get the baby book out of the closet? There's a tote bag in there that just has some baby stuff in it."  
"Yeah."

When Alyssa got done sucking I burped her. **_Shane is gonna have to learn this stuff_**. "Iite babe. Time to switch. Do you know how to wrap 'em up?"

"No. You've got to show me."  
"Watch."

I laid the blanket out that he had put over my shoulder to make a diamond shape. The top corner folded down some and laid Alyssa in the middle. The right corner went over top her body and tucked underneath her. I pulled the bottom corner up straight then pulled the left side over the same way I did the right. With ease I picked her up.

"Think you can handle that?"  
"Not sure." He said switching out Jace for Alyssa. "You sure you don't have any kids already? That looked like it came natural to you."  
"Yes babe. I don't have any kids that you don't know about."

With no help this time, I pulled the blanket away from Jace and set up for the other breast. Just like Alyssa he took it on the first try. **_These babies are going to be easy to handle_**. I was covered up feeding Jace when there was a knock on the door. Michael stuck his head in the cracked door and looked at me.

"Okay if I come in?"  
"Yeah."

The door clicked shut behind him as he made his way over towards the bed. He sat on Shane's side and looked at Alyssa. The smile coming to his face.

"What did you name them?"

"Alyssa Marie and Jace Christopher." Shane said looking at him. His hair getting in his eyes. He kind of needed a haircut. But it did look good on him. "You wanna hold her?"

"You sure?"  
"Yeah."

I looked at them with a smile. It was funny in a way. Michael had never held a baby before. At least I didn't think that he had. He was taking his time, making sure she was in the right spot so she wouldn't get hurt. Shane leaned back against the headboard, throwing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me to him. The whole time looking down at Jace in my arms. At that moment he decided to open his eyes. When he did I got a glimpse of the emerald green color.

"Did I just see that right?"  
"See what?" I looked up at him.  
"Are his eyes really that bright green?"  
"Yeah. I guess you haven't seen Alyssa's then?"  
"No. What color are hers?"  
"Blue."  
"Blonde hair blue eyes. I'm gonna have to kill some boys when she gets older aint I?"  
"Not really _kill_ them but scare them, yes."

Once Jace was done eating, I gave him to Shane and let him wrap him up in the blanket. He did pretty good for the first time ever. Not that long afterwards, I slid down a little bit against Shane, the covers pulled up to cover my boobs and fell asleep. I could hear the door open and feet shuffle around a little bit, but it wasn't enough to wake me. I guess everyone was taking their turns to hold the babies.

**xXx  
14 months later  
xXx**

"Eve!"  
"Whatcha want?" She asked walking through the door to Shane and I's bedroom.  
"I need help." I stated turning around and showing her the zipper to the wedding dress that was still at the bottom.

Within in past fourteen-months, things had been crazy. You'd think that the crazy part was over. Picking out dresses, cakes, and getting everything together. But, you'd be wrong. The crazy part was getting everything set up and together the day before and of the wedding. This was crazier than when we opened the club up on New Year's Eve.

Mom came in carrying Alyssa on her hip while Eve zipped me up. I couldn't help but smile at my baby girl. She had gotten so big and gorgeous. Mom had changed her into the dress that she would be wearing for the wedding today. It was a light pink with white and dark pink roses printed on it, spots of green also in the mix where the leaves were printed. A medium pink ribbon went around the waist and had a bow in the same color to the left side.

No one had seen what Eve and I's dresses looked like. Except for either of us since we picked them out. So, when mom saw it for the first time, of course she started to get all teary eyed. She looked good in her dress though. It was black, with the sleeves going down to just below the elbow. The collar started at her shoulders and went down into a 'V' shape. While the skirt itself started at the waist and flowed out to below the knees. A simple pair of black heeled pumps finished it off. She looked good.

"Claire."  
"Yeah mom?" I asked turning around to look at her.  
"Do you have your 'something blue'?" She asked walking over to me and handing Alyssa over. To which I sat her upon my hip.  
"Yes. Something old –" I pointed to my bed, "my black suede pumps. Something new, the dress, something barrowed, Eve's black pearl studs, and something blue is painted on the bottom of my shoes."

"I guess you got it all then."  
"Yup." I said while popping the 'p'.

Eve came walking out of the bathroom then in her wedding dress. My eyes got wide at the sight of her. I knew she'd look good in that.

"Mom can you help me? Please?"  
"Of course." She stated while walking over and doing the zipper up. "You look beautiful Eve."  
"Awww, thanks momma. Don't make me cry though. I don't want to mess my makeup up."

The whole time while getting ready we had a photographer in the room. They got everything from the shoes to the dresses. Eve and I had picked colored petticoats to go underneath our dresses. Eve's was black and white. Mine on the other hand was black, pink and green. To go with the theme of the wedding. I had the idea of making a photo book to give to Shane before he got ready. It was all different pictures of me, including a bed, the garter set, white bra and thong. Lets just say that he flipped when he got it, because right afterwards he had sent me a text. Which I knew the photographer got a shot of the conversation. When I started it off it went something like this.

_**You should be getting a present in a minute - C**_  
_**Just got it - S**_  
_**Let me know what you think - C**_  
_**WTF?! - S**_  
_**I take it you like it? - C**_  
_**HELL YEA! No one's seen this right? - S**_  
_**No your eyes only - C**_  
_**Nice. Can't wait you see you :D - S**_  
_**Nm longer love you - C**_  
_**Love you too babe - S**_

While everyone was getting ready, Eve and I got into the tackle box that was slap full of stuff. It was an emergency kit for the brides and bridesmaids. Inside was everything from hair spray, safety pins, a lighter, eye drops, nail glue, hand sanitizer, tampons, gun mints, needles and thread. But what we went for to kill some of the pre-wedding gitters was the small bottles of Jack Daniels, Smirnoff, Bacardi and Captain Morgan that was stuffed in there as well.

The photographer had got a few while we were getting ready. She had me and Eve hold up a mirror before everyone got their dresses on, and aimed the camera at us on the bed. Supposedly it was suppose to show me and Eve holding the mirror and in the mirror you would see the bridesmaids and flower girls.

A couple of hours of getting ready and we were ready. Before we made it to the church, the photographer wanted to take pictures with the bridesmaids. Which I had them to do one with Eve and I. Then one with all the bridesmaids, then the others were just me and the bridesmaids, then just Eve and the bridesmaids. When we got to the church we all went in the back. Just for the simple fact that we didn't want anyone to see us.

It was getting ready to walk down in the isle then. Everyone lined up in the order that they were going. Kimberly, Hannah, Sabrina and aunt Trisha went first. They looked so good in the clover green strapless dress that I picked out. Natasha was next as the Maid of Honor. Her dress was black and strapless also. It came to mid-thigh and right under the breasts was a thick line of diamond rhinestones in different shapes and sizes. The shoes were silver with straps, while a black stone teardrop necklaces, with matching earrings and bracelet finished it off. Elisabeth was next as the miniature bride. Next was Brandon and Jacob. I wanted to mix it up some and have fun with this wedding. So I put them in a tux got them a pair of sunglasses that fit, got two of the plastic safes that they have for kids to put money or something in. You know the ones with the red knob on the front with the numbers. Along with the things that the FBI uses in their ears so they can hear everyone. Yeah they were cute. After them it was Braelyn and Savannah as the flower girls.

Daddy was going to walk Eve and I down the isle. Just for the simple fact that Eve was just as much their child as I was. So I took daddy's right side while Eve took his left. When the double doors opened and I saw Shane, it took everything I had not to run and throw myself at him. The smile that was plastered on his face was one that I loved. I knew then that I had made the right choice to marry him. I couldn't live without him, and I wasn't going to.

The church looked fantastic, if I do say so myself. On the pews I had made huge bows with white, black, pink and green tulle and ribbon. From the ceiling I had took foam balls and hot glued flowers to them. The same flowers that were in the bouquets we carried. They hung from the ceiling by fishing line since it's clear.

When we got to the end of the isle, daddy gave my hand to Shane and did the same to Eve and Michael. We went on with the ceremony, and when it got time to do the unity candle I lit up. Michael and Eve did the traditional unity candle. Theirs being in black, with a white ribbon around the middle. Shane and mine was different. We ended up doing the colored sand. We had a large vase with the letter 'C' on the front. Four small glass containers had purple to represent me, black to represent Shane, pink for Alyssa and green for Jace. We'd take turns with the colors until all four were layered into the larger one.

We went through the 'I do's' and was ready when the pastor said "You may kiss your brides." Shane had a huge smile on his face, as did I. I didn't expect what he did next. Like before when we were dancing on our anniversary, he dipped me back holding me with one arm, and kissed me. Next thing I heard was a smack of hands, and people laughing. What was that?

* * *

**Marie's POV**

My baby's finally married. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. After the 'I do's' it was time to seal it with a kiss. Shane dipped Claire back with one arm and held her their while they kissed. He threw his right arm up in the air in victory then high-fived Michael. Who of which was doing the same thing with Eve. I couldn't help but laugh. I wasn't the only one that thought that was funny. Right after I started laughing so did Les, and everyone else in the church.

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Shane put me back on my feet and planted another kiss on my lips. The smile spreading across my face again.

"Ladies and gentleman I present you to Mr. and Mrs. Michael Glass and Mr. and Mrs. Shane Collins."

That got some clapping, hoots and hollers from people. Which in turn got me to laugh. Michael lead Eve down the isle hand in hand towards the double doors. Shane and I was next. But instead of walking out by ourselves I stopped in front of my mother and took Jace from her. He was so cute in his little suit that matched his daddy. Shane took Alyssa from daddy. THEN, we walked back down the isle.

We waited out in the lobby at the front on the right side, with Michael and Eve across from us on the left. The first ones out were Savannah and Braelyn, who came over and gave us hugs. Plus gave the babies kisses on the foreheads. It went like that until everyone was out of the church. Momma stayed back and said that she would take the babies and meet us at the club, where we were having the reception. Plus for the simple fact that she didn't want us running with the babies to the car. I agreed and so did Shane. So she left with my babies and went outside.

I looked over to Eve and smiled. "Side by side?"  
"Side by side." She agreed.

That meant that instead of just Shane and I walking out, that we would go in a line. Michael, Eve, me, then Shane was the setup. When the double doors opened, all four of us stepped out onto the steps. Walking with my head bent down some, we took stairs to the ground. The whole time getting drenched in bubbles and colored sprinkles. Yes I said sprinkles. I wanted something different than rice or birdseed. Plus someone said that if you used them the pictures would come out great.

Down at the bottom was a black limo waiting. Decked out with colored ribbon and streamers. On the back was a sign that said 'Just Married' in fancy letters. Tied to the bumper was string with the aluminum cans. I haven't seen anyone do that since way back in the day. When Michael opened the door for us to get in out came a huge amount of balloons. Pink, black, white and green to match the wedding. That in itself got me to laugh in surprise, along with Eve.

Once in the car Michael and Eve took the back seat and Shane and I took the ones near the doors. I looked up at him when the car started to move.

"So did I wow you?"  
"You always wow me. No matter what you do." He stated while pulling me up to straddle his legs.  
"Hey we don't need anymore babies right now. Keep it in your pants Shane." That was Eve.

I looked over my shoulder at her. "Look who's talking." She was straddling Michael as we spoke. "No quickies. Leave that for later."

"Yeah yeah." She shooed with her hand then turned back to Michael and attacked his lips. With that I turned back to Shane cause I didn't want to see anything of the sorts to what they were doing.

"So what made you have the idea to make me that book with all those pictures?" His hands moving underneath the dress and up my thighs to land on my bare backside. To which he gave a squeeze.

"Thought I'd give you something to look forward to."  
"OH! You did." He leaned in so his lips were right by my ear. "I had to take care of a little problem before I could even get dressed thank you very much."

That got me to laugh. "You're very welcome."  
"Which means you almost made me late to my own wedding."  
"But you weren't."  
"Yeah but still. Now do we really have to go to the reception?" His lips started to leave hot, wet kisses went he moved from my ear down my throat.  
"Yes we have to go. Uncle Wayne said that he had a surprise for us."  
"What would that be?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Fine Mrs. Collins. We'll go. I'm kinda hungry anyways."  
"Same here. I want ice cream."

Thirty minutes later we were pulling up front at 'Hell's Pit'. Shane and I were the first ones out, then it was Eve and Michael. I grabbed the bouquet and started to walk into the front door. Once inside we had to go through the vortex entrance to actually get into the club. Michael and Eve went in side by side. Shane had another idea though. He carried me bridal style inside. Which of course got some laughter. After he sat me down I hollered at everyone one to get the attention.

"Alright before we start to eat, I need everyone that was in the wedding along with momma, daddy and my babies to come outside so we can take pictures real quick. Michael you got the music good while we're out here?"

"Yeah." With that he turned to the DJ booth with two thumbs up. Not very long afterwards the club was filled with music.

With that everyone headed outside. We ended doing all the usual pictures. With parents, bride with groomsmen, bridesmaids with groom. We took some of Shane, Alyssa, Jace and I together. Then I wanted some funny ones. So we had the bridesmaids grab Michael and Shane and act like they were stuffing them into the trunk of the limo. One is me and Shane sticking our fingers up to show our rings. Eve and Michael did the same. I had them take a picture of the ring bearers up close with Shane, Michael and the other guys behind them. The same with the flower girls and bridesmaids.

We had one done for the Thank you cards too. Just Shane and I kissing while holding a banner up that said 'thank you'. Eve and Michael did that one as well. Another was of Shane and I kissing with the bridesmaids and groomsmen showing between us. Same is Eve and Michael.

Inside Eve and I had set part of the dance floor in the back up with tables for everyone to sit at. Another table had all kinds of our favorite foods, while another had all kinds of sweets. We had set up a shorter table for the kids.

On the kids table it was draped in a light green table cloth. There was a flower pot that I put a foam ball into and stuck lollipops into. There was a large bowl with pouches of Capri Sun in different flavors. A pink plastic tub with black, green, pink and white ribbon on the handles was full of different candies. There was a huge glass jar that was full of salt water taffy. At one end of the table there was a caramel apple bar. Apple slices were stuck onto plastic sticks, with everything from caramel and chocolate chips to sprinkles and marshmallows.

There was another table set up as an ice cream bar. We had tubs filled with ice and inside that was pint sized mason jars with two scoops of vanilla ice cream inside. All were sealed up with the rim and seal. In small bowls we had caramel chips, chocolate chips, peanut butter and butter scotch chips also. Along with waffle pieces, gummie bears, M&M's, Skittles, miniature Snicker's bars, sprinkles and fudge. Oreo pieces, along with blueberries, strawberries, pineapple and bananas.

There was a sign up near the food tables that was pointing towards the bar, which said:  
"Alcohol! Because No Great Story Started With Someone Eating A Salad."

The tables full of food had everything from chicken tenders with the dipping sauces, sandwiches. Which included turkey, ham and chicken salad. There was a platter of different cheese cubes. Shane had made his chili. Which I'm not sure how much of it got ate. There was also a taco bar. We wanted our wedding to be fun and something that no one would forget. So I hope this did it.

At the back of the club there was a table set up just for the brides and grooms. To the left of that, not far from the wall, was the table that held our cakes. Eve and Michael's was a three tiered white cake with a black bow around the top layer in fondant. Small music notes covered the entire thing from the bottom to the top. At the very top there was a topper of a groom holding his bride by the butt. Her white dressed pushed up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while they kissed.

Mine and Shane's however was different, we had two. One was a three tier white cake with pink and green polka dots all over, a black bow on top. It also held two figures. One a bride with her hands clasped behind her back holding her bouquet leaning into the groom for a kiss which was doing the same thing. The other was a little bit smaller. But to be honest it looked like a tire that was spinning mud. And when you put them side by side that is exactly what it looked like. The three tier had splotches of brown chocolate so it made the impression that the tire was spinning mud.

There was also small clear to-go cups with cupcakes inside. Each one was vanilla mix with white icing sprinkled with pink, black and green sprinkles. A lid covered the top and attached by a black ribbon was a spoon.

Each round table had a black table cloth to cover it. In the center was either a pink or green basket. All of which had black, white, pink and green ribbon hanging from the handles. Inside there were disposable cameras with a card attached to each one. It was an I Spy game. The point of the game was to take the camera and get a picture of each listed thing. It was printed as:

**I SPY**  
_Use the camera and look around,_  
_Hunt for those pictures that need to be found!_  
_Shoot away & complete the list,_  
_Find moments the photographer may have missed!_

**GROUP PHOTO OF EVERYONE AT YOUR TABLE**  
**PEOPLE LAUGHING**  
**MAID OF HONOR OR BRIDESMAID DANCING**  
**FATHER OF THE BRIDE/GROOM SMILING**  
**YOUR FAVORITE DECORATION**  
**PHOTOGRAPHER TAKING A PICTURE**  
**DJ**  
**MOTHER OF THE BRIDE/GROOM LAUGHING**  
**BEST MAN OR GROOMSMAN DANCING**  
**ARTISTIC SHOT OF YOUR DINNER**  
**CUTEST OLDER COUPLE**  
**CLOSE UP OF FLOWERS**  
**GROOM KISSING THE BRIDE**  
**MOST GENERATIONS IN ONE PHOTO**  
**SOMEONE MAKING A TOAST**  
**FLOWER GIRL/RING BEARER DANCING**

There was also a piece of card stock for everyone to fill out. It was typed out with some blanks missing, you just filled in with a verb/action, place/location, noun or adjective. When those got done they went into a box that was sitting on the table. There were a few note pads inside also for the kids. They were in a plastic gift baggy and inside were the note pad, two pieces of card stock, crayons, and candy. The card stock was for the kids to draw a picture for the bride and groom.

Over the dance floor was the fun part. We took white tulle and layered it to make it thicker, but strung it from one wall of the club to the middle. All the way around the club. Then from there were string lights every so many feet in between. In the middle we had a cluster of black, white, pink and green balloons.

Before you went out onto the dance floor there was a table set up to the left. The top was covered in a black table cloth and upon that sat four baskets. Two on the right and two on the left. Inside held different sized flip flops to dance in. Cause everyone knows that dancing in heels gets old quick. In the middle there were different sized mason jars with glow sticks sticking out of them.

Once everyone was back inside the party began. The first thing Shane, Eve, Michael and I did was went to the bar. A Greatful Dead, just like at Halloween, and vodka shots. I had no clue where the four photographers were at, yes I said four, but they better get some good pictures. I'm paying them enough for it.


	18. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Wedding Toasts  
****POV: Claire****  
**

* * *

Everyone ate while the music played, including myself, Shane, Michael and Eve. We were seated at the table designated for us four in the back when I saw my dad walk up beside our table with a microphone in his hand. **_Toast time. God please don't let him embarrass me. _**The music stopped playing and he started to speak.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" All got quiet and turned in their seats to face the man speaking. "As father of the bride I have the pleasure of making the first speech." A smile crept up upon his face as he looked at me. "I have been given lots and lots of advice on what to or what not to say such as keep it short, no smutty jokes, try and remember... names... etc. However it is over 29 years since I was allowed to say anything without being disagreed with, laughed at or ignored so this is too good an opportunity to miss. At the end of the day it is my speech and I can say what I like."

That got everyone to laugh a little.

"I would like to start by on behalf of the bride's mother and myself by giving a warm welcome to all the relatives and friends who have joined us to celebrate Shane and Claire along with Michael and Eve's wedding. I know that many of you have traveled long distances to be here. Thank you all for coming to help celebrate this very special day. As I look around the room I realize how many friends these two couples have and I hope that you all have a wonderful afternoon and evening.

Today I must admit that I am the proudest dad in the world to have accompanied Claire and Eve down the aisle today. I think that you will all agree that they looked stunning. This is where I am supposed to say a few embarrassing things about Claire when she was younger but as she worked with me for a time she probably knows more gossip about me than I know about her so I have called a truce." I laughed a little at that myself, along with everyone else. "Suffice it to say that Marie and I are both very proud of how she looks today and how she has grown up and are both delighted that she has found someone who she obviously loves and cares so much for.

There are two things which we as parents try to give our children, one is roots and the other is wings. Claire you have now grown your wings and fled the nest but you will still be loved and always still have roots within our family.

In Shane I believe that Claire has met her perfect partner. Although we have not known Shane long, both Marie and I think he is everything one could hope for in a son in law." With that I squeezed Shane's hand, who was sitting to my right, and smiled up at him. A smile coming to his face as well then turned back to my father.

"Mind you I knew what we would get on when he took me outside one evening at my house, while Claire was with her mother in the other room, and asked for her hand in marriage. I remember thinking 'I hope he picks the hand which keeps dipping into my pocket'. We shall see." Shane and I laughed with everyone else to that one. "Seriously he has many good qualities, not least of which is an ability to appreciate the finer things in life. Well, after all, he did marry our daughter didn't he?" He looked towards my mother then with a smile then back to us four sitting at the table.

"Now we get to the tricky part of the speech. According to the internet's idiots guide to wedding speeches this is where I am supposed to give advice on the subject of marriage. Many would probably say that I am probably not the best person to do this. Perhaps the only thing I know about marriage is that it is the time when you stop painting the town and start painting walls and ceilings.

Anyway Shane, Claire, Eve and Michael do not need my advice. The only thing I would say is that you must choose the right partner for the right reason and I think that all four of you have done this.

I suppose that after 29 years of happy marriage I ought to be able to manage something a bit more constructive. Shane and Michael just remember these 3 words …all, just and only. You will hear them time and time again. Such as all you need to do is, it only costs so much and it will only take 5 minutes. These are all gross understatements but as a great philosopher or comedian said, women are to be loved and not understood. Mind you, helping around the house is not a bad idea. I know from the crime statistics that there has never been a case of a wife shooting her husband while he was doing the washing up.

After that I had better finish but before that I would like to offer one or two final thoughts. Marriage is the meeting of two minds, of two hearts and of two souls. It is clear that Shane and Claire, along with Michael and Eve are perfect examples of this.

May they be blessed with happiness that grows and with love that lasts and a peaceful life together. I wish them enjoyment for today, the fulfillment of all their hopes and dreams for tomorrow and love and happiness always.

It is now my pleasure to propose a toast to the happy couples. Please be upstanding and raise your glasses to the brides and grooms. Mr. & Mrs. Collins and Mr. & Mrs. Glass."

I started to tear up a little, but pushed away from the table and hugged my dad. So did Shane, Michael and Eve. Eve gave him a kiss on the cheek in the process just as I did. After dad it was moms turn. She waited on daddy to take his seat, then places Jace on one leg and Alyssa on the other, then made her way up to the same place daddy stood. With the mic in one hand and her glass in the other she started her speech.

"Claire –" she looked to me "-From the day you were born, I have thought of this day. Never did I think anyone could love you as much as I love you, but you have found the man that did. It is with love, honor and total confidence that I commend you to his care. He is everything a mother could hope for, which is fitting as you were always the daughter of my dreams. Live and love happily ever after, for you two are truly a charmed couple.

Shane, I'm glad that my daughter found you. I was scared when she first left home to move here and go to college, but when she called me after moving in with you, Michael and Eve, I was relived. I had hoped that she would find friends here that would have her back if anything happened. And she did. Later on down the road, she told me that you two were dating and she was falling in love with you. To be honest I was scared out of my mind. She had never had a boyfriend, and as her mother I was scared that she would have her heart broken like so many other girls have. But, in time that part of me that was scared started to dissipate. When Les and I moved down here and finally met you, Michael, and Eve, we fell in love with ya'll too.

I started to see why my daughter fell in love with you. You make her so happy and as a mother, I couldn't ask for anything more. Well, grandchildren…" Everyone started to laugh. "But that has already happened. Les and I welcome you to our family. Not only as our son in law, but as our son.

Eve and Michael." She looked to them. "To be a mother with only one child, I was blessed. But by moving here to Morganville and meeting you two, I gained another daughter along with a son. I'd like to thank you again for keeping Claire safe when she first moved here. But not only that, you two gave her something else. You gave her the love, comfort and need I say arguing with each other, the way that siblings would do. You gave her the chance to have someone as close to a brother and sister that she could get when Les and I couldn't do it for her. I love you both dearly, just as a mother would love her own children. So with that, I welcome you, Eve and Michael, into our family with loving arms as my children.

As for advice, be proactive about setting boundaries within your heart and life to protect your marriage. Because let's be honest, how often do you find a person that admires your little weird habits, puts up with your crap and still can say they love you at the end of the day?"

By this time I was in tears and laughing, as well as the others. Momma gave each and every one of us a hug, while we all gave her a kiss on the cheek. I gave her a tissue from the tissue box sitting on the table before us. As well as took one for myself and just passed it down the line for everyone with a laugh.

Everyone took their turns with their toasts, switching between the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. The one that got me to laugh the most was my cousin's husband, Robert. It went a little something like this.

"Claire, I'm glad to see that you finally tied the knot. When Tabatha and I came down for Christmas to your mom and dad's place, we were excited. I mean for one we haven't seen you in forever, plus we wanted to meet this guy that put up with all your crap on a day to day basis." He looked to Shane. "By the way, good luck with that man. I sure couldn't deal with it when she came over for the weekends. Let alone every day."

"Robert!" I shouted at him. "Well so much for you being one of my favorite ones out of the family."  
"I still love you Claire Bear."  
I couldn't help but to laugh. As did everyone else. "Love you too."

"Now where was I-" There was a pause for a few seconds. "oh yeah! Since then I've welcomed five new people into my family. Shane, Michael, Eve, Alyssa and Jace. Shane and Michael have become my brothers. Even though I have four of them at home, and Eve has become my sister. To which I now have ten. Each one has brought a new light into my life. Whether it is Shane with his love of games, Michael with his passion for music or Eve for her input on my clothes. Which my wife still doesn't like by the way, but I'm getting to her little by little.

I've been married for 7 years now. I've got a handsome son and a gorgeous daughter. But two things I lived by before I had kids. One was if you're going to argue, argue naked. The other being with all your ups and downs may they be in between your sheets."

Everyone cracked up at that speech. I mean who wouldn't? When Robert took his seat beside his wife, she slapped him in the back of the head. The toasts were now done. But what I wanted to know was what is this surprise that my uncle had for us?

* * *

**2 chapters in 2 days. I'm on a roll right now. Any who tell me what you think so far please? And what do you think the surprise is? I added a few more photos up on the website as well. It's a few poses for the photo shoot from the last chapter that didn't get mentioned. If you check those out tell me what you think of them too. Now on with the chapter! Read up and leave me some loven!**


	19. I Need Your Thoughts Please

**Alright so I was writing this & my husband got ahold of the computer & read it. Well he don't like it which isn't anything new to me. But I thought I'd put it up here and see what my fans think. Since your say pretty much goes before my husbands. So please let me know what ya'll think so I can prove my husband wrong.**

* * *

The bright flashing strobe lights, mixed with the smell of smoke, alcohol, sweat and colored laser lights, were slowly making the headache I had worse. At least for now I was tucked away in the dark and that helped a little bit. The plush black couch slowly taking the ache out of my feet as I sat. With a sigh I grabbed my purse and unzipped it with a forceful yank. The one thing I wanted right now was somewhere in this gigantic purse of mine. More than likely in the bottom, where it always seems to end up. I was right. When my fingers were around the green and white rectangular box, I pulled it out.

The 'cancer stick', as my mom called them, went between my lips and with a strike of the lighter it was lit. A puff of gray smoke coming out at first, then just a stream of it slowly disappearing into the air above me. Next were the pills. _Now where is that bottle? Ah, there you are, come to momma. _With a twist the cap was off and I was shaking three of the small, white dilaudid pills into my left palm. The Greatful Dead, that was sitting on the table in front of me, helped wash them down. Either I'm going to be high in a little bit with no pain at all or I'll have no pain and I won't have a high at all. Oh how I wish I would feel something off of these.

Throwing my head over the back of the couch, I silently waited for the pills to kick in. I knew it would take thirty to forty minutes before anything would happen, so I relaxed. Only moving every once in a while to flick the ashes from the cigarette into the round, red glass ashtray that sat upon the black, glass topped table. I heard her loud, slightly drunken voice before I saw her.

"Ky! What the hell are you doing?"

There in front of me stood my best friend for the past four years. Marissa Mason would fool you from a glance in her daisy duke, jean shorts with a halter top, or tightly fitting strapless dress to make you think she was a so called prep. But you would be far from right if you thought that. Trust me I made that mistake when I first met her at school.

Granted she did look like a life sized Barbie doll. With her long blonde hair that on the right day would fall into soft waves, and piercing sky blue eyes that always seemed to imitate a diamond in the sunlight. Her long tanned legs that seemed to go on forever, flat toned stomach from working out and sized D cup breasts. To which I still thought were fake, but I wasn't too sure nowadays.

Tonight she was dressed in an adjustable strapped corset top. The black fabric and black lace that trimmed the top and bottom looked good against her tanned skin. Just ending a inch above her pierced bellybutton. A strip of skin as wide as your hand, started at the hem of the shirt and ended at the top seam of her red and black plaid school girl, micro mini skirt. Thin lines of yellow, blue and white helped to make the design.

The platform heel with the same plaid scheme went over the top of the foot. Black lace with silver skull and cross bone charms separated the plaid fabric from the black material covered toes. They laced up like regular shoes, but had a buckle on either side of the holes. The black smokey eye shadow with red covered her eyes. While black mascara plumped her top and bottom eyelashes.

A red heart shaped piece of blown glass hung around her neck, from a silver chain. The large, round ruby cocktail looking ring was placed on her right middle finger. Blood red, tear drop shaped gemstone earrings hung from her ear in the bottom earring hole. The hole above that was filled with a simple black pearl stud earring.

"I'm waiting on this damn headache to lighten up some. Why, what's the matter?"

I took another hit from the cigarette. The menthol giving a small cooling feel in the back of my throat in the process. While blowing the grayish white smoke out above my head, Marissa started to talk.

"I want you to meet someone." The excitement showing in her voice as she spoke.

I couldn't help when my eyes rolled on their own. "Who would that be?"

"My brother." She stated matter-of-factly as the smile came to her face.

"Mar I've already met your brothers." _Is she that drunk that she doesn't remember?_ I leaned up and smashed the cherry and butt of the cigarette into the ashtray.

"There's one that you haven't met yet." She turned her head to the right and looked at someone walking over to her. When a hulk of a guy stood beside her, she looked back to me. "Kyleigh this is Adin. Adin, Kyleigh." Her hand moving between us to jester who she was talking about.

"Hi." His hulk of a hand doing a little wave, then settling back inside his leather jacket pocket. All of which happened while a sly smile came upon his face. Showing his dimples in the process.

"Hi." A smile starting to play at my lips. _Damn he's fine!_ "You wanna sit down?"

"Sure." He moved in long strides over to the couch and took a seat beside me. He then looked back to Marissa who was standing there with a smile on her face. "Mar you gonna sit or what?"

"No. Imma go find Dean then hit the bar. I'll be back in just a little bit. Talk, get to know each other. Just please don't kill each other. I don't wanna have to explain to mom why my twin is dead."

With that she was gone. Her skirt swaying back and forth as she walked. Always getting whistles, hollers and stares from the guys in the process.

I am so going to kill that girl myself for doing this. I looked to my left at Adin. Marissa said that he was her twin. I didn't see it. Well a little in the face, and the sky blue eyes that sparkled like hers. But other than that, nothing. His dark brown hair was a little long, but still short and spiked up. The blonde highlights showing brightly even in the dark. He was tall too. Standing around six feet five inches or so.

By the way his black tee shirt clung to his body, you could tell that he was all muscle. His arms were huge. I bet both my hands wouldn't even fit around the muscles there. The dark blue, baggy jeans hung low on his hips while a black pyramid belt held them in place.

I looked back to his face when he moved to take the black leather jacket off his shoulders. Setting it beside him, I saw that he had his ears gauged and filled with a black plug earring with Jack Skellington on the front.

"So…you're Marissa's twin?" I had to fill the silence here. Along with hear him speak again.

"Yeah." He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his right pants pocket, then set them down on the table in front of us. While leaning his forearms on his knees, he looked over his right shoulder to me. "Can't tell can ya?"

"Not really." I sat up the same way as him. Brushing his shoulder in the process with mine. I grabbed the quart mason jar that held the black liquid with different liquors. "I mean apart from the nose, and of course the blue eyes, nope. Nothing else." With that I tipped the glass back and took a gulp.

"Yeah I wonder the same thing sometimes. So how do you know Mar?"

"We go to school together. Not to mention that we're neighbors at the apartment complex. I live across the hall from her."

"Nice. I've never seen you over there before. But then again, I've only been over there a few times within the past couple years. What you going to college for?" He asked then lit up one of his cigarettes.

"I was wanting to be a counselor for kids. Maybe middle school or high school." I lit up another one of mine and joined him.

"What made you want to do that?"

"When I was ten my mom was killed in a car wreck. I didn't really have anyone to talk to about it, so I kept to myself. But I thought that if I had someone to talk to back then, I would have taken it a lot easier. So we're going to see how that goes."

"I'm sorry about your mom." You could hear it in his voice that he was truly sorry.

"It's okay. I've went twelve years without her. It may sound weird but I feel that she's always with me. I mean I've got my dad still but he's hours away, so I don't get to see him that much."

"I get what you mean. One of my best friends that I was really close to died a few years back. Every once in a while I'll get this crazy sensation, or weird feeling in the house, so I know it's him still lingering around." There was a moment of silence, then Adin spoke again. "Okay enough of this down in the dumps mood." He stated with a slap of his hand to the top of his knee. Afterwards he stood up and looked to me. "You need to lighten up."

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that?" I asked with an arched eyebrow, as I put the butt into the ashtray.

"Dancing." The butt of his cigarette went into the ashtray along side mine. Afterwards he all but pulled me off the couch when he took a hold of my hand.

"What if I don't want to dance?"  
"Too bad. You're dancing." He stated then looked me up and down. I knew he was checking me out. I could just tell by the way his eyes moved.

The purple and black corset top I wore, had a strap that went around the neck, turning it into a halter top. The black suede skirt sat low on my hips. Only stopping mid-thigh or so. The five inch, peep toed, black suede, purple and black lace heels matched the top perfectly. A pair of onyx colored diamond stud earrings filled my third earring hole, while a pair of medium purple stoned stud earrings filled the second piercing hole, and a pair of black wire hope earrings filled the bottom hole. The cartilage piercing in my left ear had a sixteen-gauge stainless steel hoop in it.

Marissa had did my makeup and added a few more things to the outfit. One of which was a round, purple stoned white gold ring. To which was placed on my left middle finger. The other thing was a light and dark purple amethyst stoned wrap bracelet. She had got a hold of me before hand when she knew what I was wearing, and did my makeup. There wasn't much to it really. Just the foundation and lip gloss. What she really went out on was the eye shadow.

There was a mix of dark and light purple that covered my lid and blended together perfectly. After using black eye liner on the bottom, she brushed a little of the purple eye shadow underneath my bottom lashes to outline my eyes. It was beautiful if I do say so myself. On the top she used black liquid eyeliner to make the outline a bit darker.

For my head full of thick hair, I kept it simple. I had used a large curling iron to make large, loose spirals. The blonde and pink highlights looked sweet with my natural chocolate brown hair, which went down to my shoulder blades. I had pulled all of it together the way you do when putting it up in a ponytail. With a twist I then put a banana clip in to hold it up. The curls then fell from the top to cover and hide the clip.

Adin, while still holding my hand, slid through the crowd towards the dance floor. When we got to where he wanted to dance, which was in the center of a bunch of other girls, he turned and pulled me to him. I crashed against his chest with a laugh escaping both our lips. While my right arm set on his shoulder, his hands landed on my hips pulling me closer to him. His finger tips felt amazing against the small patch of bare skin that they covered. As Jay-Z and Rihanna blasted through the speakers, we were pretty much grinding on each other.

The strange thing was that it didn't feel weird with Adin this close to me. Hell him grinding against me didn't feel weird either. I actually felt safe with him here with me. Now that was the weird part, only because I didn't even know him. After a good long while my legs started to hurt. I knew Adin wouldn't be able to hear me over the sound of the music, so I improvised a little. My arms slid around his neck bringing him closer to me. I could tell that he had a smile playing at his lips, while his hands slid from my hips down to my backside. With a firm squeeze he pulled me to him, still dancing to the music in the process.

I leaned in so my mouth was right near his ear, then spoke. "I'm goin' to the bar." With that I kissed him, then walked towards the bar.

_What the hell was that about Ky? You don't even know the guy and you're kissing him? Well it was just a peck. _I looked over my right shoulder to see Adin a little stunned and staring after me. He was speechless. With that a smile came to my face, as did his when he started to move towards me.

I got up to the bar, then hollered at the bartender. "Bre! I need two shot glasses and a bottle of the usual."

"Gotcha babe!"

I was dancing at the bar, moving my hips around and waiting on Bre to bring me my bottle, when I felt two hands on my lower stomach pull me back. Next thing I knew there was hot air tickling the left side of my neck.

"You know that was rude to get a guys hopes up then walk off right?" His nose running a line up the side of my neck.

Adin was hardly doing anything to me, but my insides were starting to heat up. Like a feather light touch of your lovers hand would do. I slid my left arm behind me and pulled his head down a little to meet my gaze.

"Now what hopes would you be speaking of?"

"This." His lips met mine again, and this time I all but melted. His pierced tongue slipped out, making me open my mouth to allow him entrance. As I did my left hand moved up a little to cup the back of his head and pull him in more.

I decided to have a little fun with Adin and see what he would do. While our tongues battled for dominance, I interlocked my right hand with his and pushed my backside against his growing member. A low growl got caught in his throat, as he pushed harder into me. Before things could get hotter, I broke the kiss . Blinking a couple of times first, I then looked up to see Adin smiling down at me. Those dimples coming out in the process. I couldn't help when a smile came to my face as well.

"I've made my mind up." He stated grabbing the two shot glasses and filling them with Jose Cuervo.

I looked up over my shoulder at him. His chest was still snug against my back, and it felt amazing. "What have you made your mind up about?" I asked taking the shot and downing it in no time.

"I'm moving back down here." He downed his shot and sat the glass beside mine.

"Why is that?" The question coming out while I filled the glasses up again, then downed the shot.

"'Cause for one I miss my family and I'm getting sick of Cali. The other is there's this girl that's an amazing kisser and a huge tease that I'd like to get to know better." He eyed me the whole time that he downed the shot. "Grab the bottle and glass then come with me."

"Where to?" I asked picking the bottle up in one hand and the shot glass in the other.

"Back to the couch."

When he turned, the heat that was radiating off him and keeping me all hot and bothered was gone. I followed right behind him. Not wanting to get lost, even though I knew this place like the back of my hand and better than he did. Once we were back where we started, I relaxed more. Adin had already took a seat on the couch, after setting his shot glass down on the table. I sat my glass and bottle down but couldn't find my cigarettes anywhere. Without thinking I bent over looking on the floor and gave a Adin a view of my bare backside in the process.

"Ky?" I could have sworn there was a groan after that.

"What?"

"What are you looking for?" I could hear him shifting on the couch.

"My cigarettes." I stood up then. Placing my hands on my hips I turned around trying to remember where I had put them.

"These?" He said holding a green and white box in his right hand.

"Yeah." I stalked closer to him and held out my hand. "Hand 'em over."

"No."

"No? What you mean no? You have your own."

"You have to earn 'em."

"And how am I suppose to do that?"

"You'll think of something."

I though about it for a second. He groaned when I pushed back against him earlier. I wonder what would happen if I played around with him? With the alcohol settling in my system, along with the pills I took earlier, my mind was kind of out there. Which was good right now because I wasn't thinking at all.

I walked around the table so I was right in front of Adin sitting on the couch. He was so relaxed at the moment that it was crazy. I stepped up between his legs, then leaned above him some, with my arms holding on to the back of the couch. I looked down at him then. His blue eyes sparkling the same way that his sisters did. But it looked like his were filled with hunger or lust.

"Did you like what you saw earlier?" I asked looking down at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I ended up straddling him then. His hands resting on my thighs, while mine rested on his shoulders. With a little grinding against his member, I asked him again.

"Are you sure about that?" My right hand slowly moving down his chest.

"I think I may remember what you're talking about. But I'm not sure if its right."

"Tell me and I'll let you know."

"Well it could have been these." With his right hand he caught hold of my chin and pulled me down to him. He caught my lips with his then I opened up so his tongue could enter and have a little fun with mine.

This was crazy. Never before had I ever wanted someone's touch. Whether it be fingers and hands or lips like it was now. I was starting to get weak and couldn't keep myself off of him anymore. When I sat against him he let out a groan. Absentmindedly I pulled his hand up underneath the skirt and let it go. I needed to have his hands against my bare skin.

Of course he did what I thought he would do. His rough hands made it to the bare skin of my backside, a flex of his hands then a squeeze.


	20. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - First Dance**  
**POV: Claire**

* * *

After everyone's toast I was kind of ready to dance a little bit. I was just scared that Shane wouldn't want to. But to my surprise he did. Now most of the songs that people do for the first dance are country or old songs. The one that we picked was slow, but it wasn't country, it was Far Away from Nickelback. The song started off but when the chorus started to play something didn't sound right. I looked to Eve with a 'what the hell?' look and she just shrugged her shoulders. When I heard a guitar and drums then I knew what was going on. _Uncle Wayne's surprise. But could they really be here_?

When the curtains moved on the stage to reveal Nickelback, I soon found out that I was right. I couldn't help the smile that had plastered itself onto my face. Next thing I knew Shane was whispering into my ear.

"Love you babe." With that he kissed the top of my head.

"Love you too." I stated looking up at him. With that I kissed him, and when he broke it I just leaned my forehead against his.

Like on our anniversary, Shane had his hands linked together at the small of my back pulling me to him. While I had my arms around his neck, I was very comfortable swaying back and forth in a small circle. When the song finished the DJ started to play another song. Eve, Michael and I knew the moves to _Wobble Baby_, but I knew Shane didn't. At least I thought he didn't. He surprised me by dancing along with us. The same went for the little bit of _WOP _that they played_._

Let me tell you now, it is hard as hell to drop to the floor in a wedding dress. But with a little bit of effort, Eve and I both achieved it. Receiving some hollers in the process. There was a few laughs and hollers when the wiggle, wiggle part came. I think that was mainly for Michael and Shane though.

When the first dance was finally over, I looked at Michael and Eve as we walked back to the table.

"Now who had them play that?"  
"It wasn't us." Michael stated matter-of-factly.

"It was me." I looked to Shane.  
"You had them play that?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" I said leaning across my chair and grabbing my glass. After it was gone we made our way over towards the cake.

"Cause I knew ya'll liked those songs. Plus I've been learning how to do them myself without you knowing."

"Well you did a good job babe."

"Think so?"  
"Yeah. I didn't think you would get those moves."

After cutting the cake, I fed some to Shane. But smashed a little in his face in the process. To that he got a little mad, but, he got over it. He kissed me with his cake smothered lips and chin, while smiling as I did too. When we were cleaned up some it was time to take the garter off, before we went to change.

Momma had brought two chairs out and set them in the middle of the dance floor. Eve took a seat on one and I took the other. Michael and Shane wanted to be different from the traditional way of taking the garter off. So instead Shane went up under my dress and used his teeth. I laughed, just for the simple fact that nothing about this wedding was really traditional. It was all mixed up and had twists to it.

When Shane finally had the black, pink and white garter off, he twirled it around his finger. When Michael was done with Eve's I looked at her.

"You want to change real quick before we do the toss?" I asked.  
"Yeah. I'm ready to get out of this dress."

I walked over and told momma that we were going to go change. But when we got back out that it would be time to do the bouquet and garter toss. Hiking up the sides of the dress, all four of us walked back to the office. Once inside the door got locked then we split to find our clothes and change. Shane had to help me unzip the dress, so I was standing in my seamless, white bustier bra and white tanga panties, along with the black heels. The heels came off first and set them aside, then the dress went back into the bag.

While we had access to the garter that we would keep, Shane went ahead and took the black, pink and white elastic band off my left thigh. The one that Shane would keep was a shiny material for all three colors. The outside was black, while in the middle was white on top, then pink below that. Black lace made Shane's bigger than the other one, and much prettier. In the middle of the whole thing was a pink and black bow, made of thin ribbon. Attached to the bow was a charm with two interlocking hearts. The same charm was on the other one that Shane would use for the garter toss.

I pulled on a pair of dark washed, flared blue jeans, then needed Shane's help with the corset. He gladly helped me out being he was already changed and waiting on me. I slid on a regular strapless, push up bra then pulled a short sleeved, white dirndl blouse on. It was very cute. Around the neck and sleeves were ruffled, the bottom of it stopped right under my breasts. I slid the rainbow ombre, zebra print, pyramid belt through the loops and fastened it off. The last thing I put on was a pair of white, Marceli wedge, heeled sandals.

Shane had changed his pants, slipping into a pair of low rise dark blue jeans. He had left the white dress shirt on that went with the tux, along with the black tie. He put a black and white pyramid belt on and his black DC shoes.

Michael's outfit was the same as Shane's. The only difference being he changed the dress shirt to black, with a white tie. The belt was black but with silver studs instead of black and white. Eve's outfit consisted of a pair of black, low-rise, flare pants and a white and black, steel boned, overbust corset. The sides of the corset are white, while the front of it is black. There were five lock things going down the front. They looked like the locks that are on a window seal. The only thing being they were a brownish color. She finished it off with a pair of black suede boots.

Michael had took Eve's other garter off as well. Of course it was all black. The shiny black material had black lace around the top and bottom. In the middle was a black, ribbon bow with a crystal skull charm. The one that Michael would toss was simple. A wide piece of black elastic with black lace sewn onto the top and bottom. In the middle there was silver heart charm.

"We ready?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah. Where's the footballs?" Eve asked walking towards the door.

"Courtney has them behind the bar." Michael said while walking up to Eve and opening the door.

All four of us walked out of the office then, feeling much better than we did before. Walking down the hallway Michael grabbed Eve's hand and interlocked their fingers. Shane held his arm out and let me slip mine through his. Once we were back out in the main area, we all walked over to the bar and got a Greatful Dead.

"Hey Courtney. Do you have the footballs back there?" I asked then took a sip of my drink.

"Yeah just a second and I'll get 'em." She stated then went back to mixing the few drinks in front of her.

When Courtney was done mixing the drinks, she reached underneath the counter where the register was, and pulled out two footballs, along with two small bouquets. She handed us each one - Michael and Shane the footballs, while Eve and I got the bouquets. We walked over towards everyone, then Michael spoke out over the microphone.

"Hey everyone. It's time to do the garter and bouquet tosses. So if everyone will go outside we'll get this over with."

With that everyone, including the kids, got up and walked to the door. When everyone was outside in the parking lot I looked at Shane and Michael.

"You guys want to go first?" I said while moving the bouquet around in a circle.

"Yeah I guess."

I helped Shane slip the black, pink and white garter onto the football. Eve helped Michael out with his as well. I looked back to the crowd of our friends and family members.

"Okay. We need all the single guys down there!" I yelled pointing farther down the parking lot.

To my surprise they all listened about where to go. "Iite, we all good?" Michael asked all the guys, who in turn whooped and hollered.

Shane and Michael got into position standing beside each other. Michael counted to three then the footballs went flying through the air. It seemed like everyone was jumping up in the air to catch them. One of the guys that caught one of the footballs was Kevin Patterson. The other was Will Foster.

Kevin and Will both go to TPU and have a few classes with me. Kevin stood around six feet two inches, and weighed around two hundred pounds. Most of his weight was pure muscle though from him working out. His curly black hair stood out against his tanned skin and green eyes. Will was another story. He stood around six foot but was skinny, only weighing around one hundred thirty pounds. His shaggy blonde hair went well with his suffer type physique.

Next it was mine and Eve's turn to throw the bouquets. All the single girls got together in a group and waited for the flowers to fly. Eve and I turned around so our backs were facing the group. Then on the count of three we threw them behind us going over our heads. Emilia Hewlett was a nice girl. She was a bit short which was okay though. She stood at around five feet five inches and weighed around one hundred fifty seven pounds. Her wavy brown hair went down to her shoulders.

Brenda Burks was the other that caught the bouquet. She went to TPU also to be a surgical technologist. She stood around five feet two inches tall and weighed around a hundred and fifty pounds. Her ginger hair looked like it had a perm to make it into spirals. The only thing off was how pale her skin was, but being she was a red head it made since. Just for the simple fact that they burn real easily.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Honeymoon  
POV: Claire

* * *

Michael, Eve, Shane and I all left from Hell's Pit in route for the airport. Our destination for the honeymoon was Jamaica. Mom and dad were taking care of the babies at our house while we were gone. Plus they said that they would keep an eye on Michael and Eve's place. When we got to the airport, Michael parked the car in the parking lot for people that would be gone for a while. After going through security and baggage check-in, we made it to the gate to load up on the plane.

Ameile had set everything up for us. The only thing we had to tell her was where we wanted to go for the honeymoon. When she had got the place set up for two weeks, she had come by the house and gave me the information about it. Apparently this place was a two bedroom, two bath villa. The place is Milestone Cottage in Negril, Jamaica.

This place had a maximum of four people, but it looked like it was worth it. I took my seat next to Shane at the window in first class, while Michael and Eve sat behind us.

"You okay babe?" Shane asked grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just worried about the babies. This is the first time that we've left them."  
"True but momma and daddy have them. Plus you know that they know what they're doing. Did you leave enough milk for them?"  
"I'm pretty sure there is enough. Pretty much the whole right side of the freezer was full of baggies."

A while back I started to feed Alyssa and Jace with a bottle. I was still giving them breast milk since it's better for the babies. So I was hoping that I had pumped enough out for them.

The flight attendant stood in the front of the plane and did all the explaining stuff before we took off. Like where the exits were and how to use the oxygen mask. The 'fasten seatbelts' sign came on, so Shane and I buckled up. Not that long afterwards we were taking off. Unlike before on the ride to Malibu, I didn't freak out. I guess that I had gotten use to it.

Hours later we had to fasten the belts again, because we were landing. Once we were off the plane and claimed our bags, Michael led the way to get the rental car. It took a while to get to this place. Just for the simple fact that it was kind of out in the middle of nowhere, which was good because you get to have your privacy.

In the rental Michael drove while Eve got shotgun, Shane and I took the backseat. I pulled the camera out of my bag and started to take some pictures, like I did when we had the bachelorette party. Before we got too far from all the stores, Michael stopped at one of the grocery stores. After about an hour the rest of the trunk was full of bags, including the backseat with Shane and I.

When we got to the cottage I couldn't help when my jaw dropped at the looks of this place.

_**{kissofdeath8487 . webs . com |Look under photos - Milestone Cottage|}**_

When you walk in you're in the living room. The walls were painted a very light blue while the ceiling was white. The tile floor was a mixture of a red, orange and cream color. In the middle of the room was a deep red and tan rug that took up most of the floor. All the furniture is a dark wood. What kind it is, I have no idea. The couch is the same deep red as the rug and cream color. To the right of the couch against the wall is a cabinet which contains books, glasses of different shapes and sizes, along with different types of alcohol.

The master bedroom contained a black canopy bed with white covers and drapes that hung from the railing. The attached bathroom was somewhat small but it would do. There were two exits that went outside from in here. One was facing the bed and led out to the grassy yard . The other led out to the pool. Right outside the master bedroom was a small covered porch. There were a few lounge chairs that tilted back at an angle. A hammock hung between the pillars that supported the roof. The round dining table, which was set up underneath the roof, was draped in a white table cloth. The pool was really nice. It overlooked the ocean, so it seemed like the pool went on forever. The cool thing about that pool was you had the steps on one side that led down to the deeper part of the pool, which was the middle. Then on the right side, there is a seat that goes in a 'U' shape underwater.

We carried all the bags in from the backseat and out of the trunk. Dropping them all on the counters and floor, then carried the luggage in. The only problem was figuring out who was going to get the king size and who was getting the twins. When we were in the living room we looked at each other.

"Alright now who's getting which room?" Shane asked to no one in particular.  
"We could draw straws or play rock, paper, scissors." Eve answered.  
"I say straws. Shortest wins." said Michael.  
"Okay. Where's some straws?" I say walking towards the kitchen.

All of us start searching through cabinets, drawers and even the refrigerator. To my amazement, in one of the drawers, there was a couple of straws that was still in the wrapper. They looked like they had came from McDonald's or something. I pulled three of the straws out, took them out of the wrapper and cut them into different lengths. Michael was the first to pick, Eve was after him, then Shane and finally me.

Somehow Shane ended up with the shortest straw. Michael was a little pissed. Just for the simple fact that, I'm pretty sure, he was wanting the king sized bed. Shane and I made our way back to the master bedroom with our luggage. Once inside we unpacked and put our clothes up including the shampoo, body wash and all that good stuff.

"Okay I'm going to get in the pool. You wanna come with?" I asked Shane as I pulled my bathing suits out of the last luggage.  
"Yeah. Then we'll get something to eat."  
"Works for me."

I picked up pink and black halter top and bikini bottoms. The black was shiny either from sequins or glitter while the pink was a medium pink color lace with roses printed on it. Shane picked out one of his swimming trunks and went into the bathroom to change. When he came back out he was wearing a pair of swimming trunks that was gray and a light blue. It looked like it was tie dyed.

After slipping on a pair of flip flops and grabbing two beach towels, we headed out to the pool. I sat the towels down on one of the green and white stripped cushioned chairs that was beside the pool. While I used the steps to walk down into the pool, Shane just jumped in. When my foot hit the last step, I pushed off and swam towards the middle of the pool. I swam over to the other side and sat down on the 'U' shaped seat underneath the water. Shane swam over and sat beside me.

"What's the matter babe?" Shane asked pulling me into his side.  
"Nothing. Just tired and I miss the babies."  
"I miss them too. But you know they're being taken care of."  
"I know. But its just different with them not being around and hearing them cry when they need something."

"It's going to be a weird two weeks without them. But, its only two weeks and it's our honeymoon. Just think of this as a vacation, or the way that things use to be before we had the babies."

"What do you mean by the way things were before? Are you talking about when we use to have sex almost every day or whenever we had a chance to?"  
"Yeah." He pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. "That is exactly what I'm talking about."

With that I leaned in and kissed him. My arms moving around his neck and bringing him closer, as his slid over my hips and came together at the small of my back. Pulling me closer to him, he deepened the kiss as our tongues battled for dominance.

At that point I heard Eve cough. So much for doing something right now. When I looked over at her, I saw what bathing suit she was wearing. It was one that we had just bought before we left. It was a black, white and gray halter top and bikini bottom set with skulls printed all over. Michael came walking out of the house then in a pair of black swimming trunks with the _Sons of Anarchy_ logo on the left leg in white ink.

For a few hours we ended up swimming and laying out in the sun. Well Eve and I laid out in the sun. Michael and Shane walked down to the beach to see what all was down there.


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Honeymoon: Night 1**  
**POV: Claire**  
**Lemons: YES! Unlike before where there was just mention of it.**

* * *

Eve and I were still laying on the lounge chairs out by the pool, waiting on the guys to come back from exploring. The sun was hanging low in the sky, which meant that before long it was going to be setting. After a few more minutes of waiting, I was getting impatient and stood up. While grabbing all mine and Shane's things, I told Eve I was going to take a shower. With a nod of her head for understanding, she turned her head the other way and relaxed. I couldn't help but laugh as I walked back into the house and into mine and Shane's room.

In the corner of the room near the closet, there was a black dirty clothes hamper. Which is where I threw the towels and stripped throwing the bathing suit in there as well. I went through my top drawer, pulling out a pair of black lace boyshorts, a pink and white stripped bombshell bra with black lace starting a little less than half way on the cup, then moving towards the middle. A grabbed the black silk robe and light pink fleece slippers and went to the bathroom.

Dropping everything on the counter, I then made my way over to the shower and cut the water on as hot as I could stand it. From under the sink I grabbed the black and pink bag that had my coconut shampoo and conditioner. My _Love Spell_ shower gel, lotion and body spray was in there as well. In another one that was bigger but the same colors was my curling iron, blow dryer, hair spray, gel, moose and detangler. Pulling the shampoo, conditioner and shower gel out, I set them in the shower on the wire rack hanging from the shower head, then stepped in.

The hot water helped to vanish the goose bumps that had formed a few minutes ago. Washing and rinsing the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair didn't take very long. I was about to grab the shower gel when I felt two hands on my lower stomach pulling me back. I leaned back against a very hot and toned chest. Next thing I knew there was warm lips on the right side of my neck. Kissing, Licking and the occasional love bite here and there. My head leans to the left and against his shoulder, giving him better access.

"Shane?" He answered with a hum. "What are you doing?"  
"Picking up where I left off earlier. Before we got interrupted."

I turned in his arms to face him. My arms snaked around his neck as I leaned forward and shushed his lips with mine. As our tongues battled for dominance, I couldn't help playing with his hair. For some reason my back was cold. _What am I up against? _Oh yeah the wall. I felt Shane's hands move down from my hips to my backside. With a squeeze he started to lift me up. I gave him some help by jumping a little and wrapping my legs around him. I broke the kiss, only for the simple fact that I needed air. I knew Shane did too. I didn't pull away from him though. My forehead leaned against his as a smile played across both of our faces.

"Quickie?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "Yeah. We can do something later tonight though. I'm hungry."

With no warning Shane rammed into me hard and fast. A groan falling from his lips with his head tilted back. A curse leaving mine while my head leaned against the wall and hands pulling at his hair. After a minute or so of us reeling in this moment, Shane started to move. Pulling out some then ramming back in. Every time feeling like he got harder and harder. Within a couple minutes the thrusts got faster but still staying as hard as they were before.

In no time, my stomach started to tighten. I was hanging on by a thin thread at the moment, trying not to loose control any time soon. But, it didn't matter what I wanted my body to do, it had a mind of its own.

"OH FUCK" I screamed out. My body started to shake uncontrollable, against him.

Her screams and shaking against him was all Shane needed. With one final time he drove into her, his balls tight to the point of pain as he buried himself deep within her. The hot seed of his orgasm came in jets spilling deep into her as his bucked wildly.

His lips captured hers hungrily. Slowly Shane sat Claire's bare feet against the warm tub floor. He slowly pulled away breaking the kiss and looked at her with a smile. A smile coming to her face as well.

"Now that was one of the best quickies I've ever had."  
"Yeah. Love you."  
"Love you too."

* * *

Shane was wearing a pair of stretchy black shorts and white t-shirt. I had to change from what I was going to wear. For one I don't think Shane would have liked for me going out in just a bra and underwear, covered up with a robe. So I ended up putting on a pair of pink stretchy shorts with white stripes. The top was just a white spaghetti strap top.

When everyone was done eating, Shane and I got the dishes since Michael and Eve cooked. I cleaned the table off while Shane helped clean everything up. Michael and Eve went off to God knows where. In the kitchen I had it easy. Just for the simple fact this place had a dish washer. Within minutes everything was loaded up and I was heading back to the bedroom.

I grabbed my camera out of the case on the dresser. I snapped a few pictures of the bed. The owners knew we were on our honeymoon, so they made it special. In the center of the bed there was a heart made out of pink and red rose petals. There was a few here and there around the heart, plus on the pillows.

I walked back out to the kitchen and grabbed the set of bowls with the lids you twist to put on. When they stopped at the store she got a set like this because, before they left, she was taking some sand and shells home. The whole point when she got home was to make a shadow box for their honeymoon.

She had found the idea online. You make a shadow box and put sand in the bottom with shells. On the back you put pictures and the name of the place the sand came from. Once back in the room, one of the bowls got opened and all the fake petals went into the bowl. Shane came in the room while I screwing the lid back on.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the bowl I just sat down on the dresser.

"The rose petals from the bed. Can we go down to the beach?"  
"What for?"  
"I want to get some sand. But I really just want to relax with the waves near by."  
"Yeah. I guess we can."

I let out a small squeal of excitement then made my way over to the closet. Looking on the top shelf, I found a large blanket. Sliding my flip flops on, I grabbed the camera and bowl. Handing Shane the blanket before hand.

I made my way outside, Shane right on m heels. When we got to the steps, that led down hill to the beach, I let Shane lead the way. Once at the bottom a smile came to my face. It had been a very long time since I went to the beach. Pulling the flip flops off and carrying them, I felt at ease.

The feel of the sand under my feet. The sound of waves crashing onto the shore. Warm air mixed with the smell of salt water. I could live like this for the rest of my life.

Shane lead us down the beach just a little. Under a few trees lining the edge where the sand started and the grass ended, he stopped at a halt. Spreading the blanket out in front of him. Kicking his shoes off to the side, he made his self comfortable while I took pictures.

A bunch were of the shore and sea. Some were of the ocean. The moon shining brightly against the shiny black water. Some of Shane sitting on the blanket waiting for me to join him. With a smile I took a seat between his spread legs. Leaning my back against his chest in the process.

Without warning to him, I held the camera up and took a few pictures of us. After setting the camera down, Shane wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me back against him. I interlocked our fingers as my head laid back on his right shoulder. His chin resting on my left.

"I could get use to this." He stated then kissed the said of my neck.

"Get use to what?"  
"Us like this. Relaxed. No babies."  
"You should have thought of that before I got pregnant."

"I know. I wouldn't change anything though. Well maybe to have more times like this. But I love our kids and wouldn't give them up for anything."

"That's good to know." I paused when I thought of something. "You know we could go out once a month for the weekend and have momma watch the babies. That way would could have more moments like this."

"Now I like that idea." The smile coming to his face that didn't even have to see it was there.

I turned around then and straddled his hips. While I sat on his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Within seconds our lips were together, hot against each others. Tongues battling for dominance. Less than five minutes later, all our clothes were off and beside us in a pile.

Shane was laying on his back with Claire hovering above his lower half. With one thrust upwards he could be filling her to the hilt. But as much as he wanted to do that, he waited. Letting her take her time, even though slowly it was killing him. His thumbs rubbing small circles on her hip bone where he held her.

Slowly she slid down, taking all of him into her. A low growl getting caught in his throat as her head fell back, mouth in the shape of an 'O'. Slowly she started to move. Lifting up until he was about to come out, then pushing back down on him. She'd roll her hips in a circle then lift up, repeating the process.

Shane was starting to get annoyed. He didn't mind the teasing, like Claire was doing now, but at this moment he just wanted it hard and fast. Holding her hips a little tighter, Shane looked up at Claire when he held her in place. Not letting her move.

"Claire ride me like you mean it. Ride me like you want me to come inside you so bad that you can't stand it. Ride me until you come so hard you can't move your hips another inch. Fucking ride me." The last three words were more of a growl than spoken like the rest.

He wanted me to ride him like that then I would. I lifted up to where he was at the point of pulling out. With a hard thrust, I slammed down. Taking every inch of him back into me I kept it up. Pull almost all the way out, then slam back down on him. Each time getting a little harder and a tad bit faster.

Shane had had enough. Granted Claire was riding him like she never had before. Her walls would tighten up every time she came down, making it that much better having her tight sex around his cock. But he wanted more. To hear her scream and know he was the only one that could make her do that.

He lifted her all the way off him and put her on the blanket. Sitting up on his knees, Claire looked at him puzzled. He flipped her over, her sliding down against the blanket. Claire's arms were out in front of her, while her whole front side lay flat against the blanket. She felt Shane's hand slide over her left butt cheek, up over her hip, then slide underneath her and pull up.

She did as commanded. Her knees bent helping to push her back half off the blanket with her chest, head and arms still lying against the blanket. She waited. Waited for Shane to spread her legs just a hair, grab hold of her hips then ram into her with all he had.

She felt a sharp stinging sensation on her right butt cheek. "Spread 'em." Shane said in a low husky voice. She did then realized that he just smacked her bare ass. Not to mention that she kind of liked it, just the way she did when he had talked dirty and told her to fucking ride him.

His hand moved from where it laid, spayed out over her lower stomach, to hold onto her hip. His right hand doing the same to take hold to her right hip. She felt him move between her legs. Pushing her apart more than what she was, the tip of his head playing with her entrance.

"Baby," she whined, "please stop easing me. Just fuck me already."  
"Oh. My little wife has a dirty mouth. Why didn't I ever hear this before?"  
"Because you've never teased mehhh…." He slammed into her hard. "OhGod! Just like that."

He pulled back, leaving less than an inch inside her, and then slammed into her again. His pace getting faster as he rammed into her again and again. When he started to keep a steady rhythm she developed her own. When he would push into her, she'd meet him half way by slamming back against him. A low growl getting caught in his throat.

His left hand moved underneath her torso. Grabbing her right breast and hauling her up against his chest. Never loosing rhythm with his thrusts she couldn't help the moans coming from her lips.

A few curse words leaving her mouth when he started to pinch her nipple with his thumb and index finger. She was so close to shattering already. Shane just pushed her a little bit more when his right hand slid down between her legs and found the hard nub of her clit.

Her left hand rested over top of his on her breast. While her right snaked back around his neck. She pulled his head over her right shoulder, meeting him half way to capture his lips. Her tongue darting out into his mouth to meet his. While Shane kept pounding her, her walls started to get tight around his cock. She pulled away for only a few seconds to speak.

"Baby. I'm about to come."  
"Come. I want you to soak my cock in your juices."

As he kept pumping into her, rubbing circles on her clit and pinching her nipple he bit her neck. In the very spot, half way between her ear and shoulder, the only spot that drove her crazy.

When he bit my neck in the very spot that drove me crazy, I lost it. My stomach tightened and I knew my walls were tightening around him. I could feel a difference when he moved in and out. With a moan and a scream of his name, I shattered. My fingers and toes curling as I came all over him.

With a few more thrusts into her tight, wet, convulsing sex, I came. Biting down on her neck in the same spot that drove her crazy. All while I stilled, spilling the last of my seed into her. I released her neck and kissed the spot I just bit.

When she started to roll her hips against me, I couldn't help when I jerked some. I couldn't take it and pulled out of her, making a pop sound in the process. I pulled my hand out from between her legs and laid it across her stomach. Pulling her against me, I leaned on her as she leaned back on me. Us holding each other up.

Breathless, She spoke. "That was amazing. Can we do that more often?"

"Yes." I laughed then kissed her cheek. "I don't know what got into me. I've never said anything like that. Let alone acted like that."

"I'm not sure either. But, I loved it. Just about as much as I love you."

I turned my head so I could kiss him. My hand pulling him in a little more as his tongue darted into my mouth and I grabbed a handful of his hair. He broke away for only a moment to speak.

"I love you too babe." Then his lips were back on mine.

* * *

**Alrighty guys. I know that I haven't done any of the sex scenes with CxS so there you go. If I get a good amount of reviews then I'll  
do another chapter like this. Of course it would be while they are on their honeymoon. If not then I'll just leave it at that and go on to the next  
chapter. So REVIEW! and let me know what you're thinking. Other than that, I'll just let you know that there isn't going to be that many more chapters  
to this story. So just be forewarned. I may start another one - not sure though - I really need to work on the book that I was writing. Which reminds me  
I put part of it up on this story. My husband had found it on my computer a while back and read it. Apparently he didn't like it - which I could care less about  
BUT I want to know what you guys think about it. I've only had one person so far to tell me her take on it and I very much appreciate that. So let me know!**


	23. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - What Now?**  
**POV: Claire**

* * *

I was so glad to be going home. Don't get me wrong I loved being here with just Shane. The past few months we hadn't had too many moments where it was just us two. Let alone have time to have sex. To which I might add that it had been out of this world. Aside from going out sight seeing, checking out some of the stores and a club or two, we had spent most of our time making up for lost time.

Right now through, as I took my seat on the plane, I started the count down. Count down to when I would be back in my own bed. But most importantly, when I would have my babies safe in my arms. I really had missed them while we were gone. Any mother knows the feeling I'm talking about.

**- One Month Later -**

Eve came bursting through the door with no warning. As usual. "Claire! Where are you?!"

Before she could make it to my bedroom, I hid the stick in the drawer by the bathroom sink. "In the bathroom!" I yelled out to her.

I could hear her loud foot steps coming down the hall. Getting closer and closer to my bedroom door. Cutting the light off, I walked out towards my bed. Just as Eve walked in.

"Claire do you remember what I had said in the limo after our wedding?"  
"You told me and Shane no funny business. 'Cause we didn't need another baby. Is that what you're talking about?"  
"Yes." She stated flopping down on the bed beside me.  
"What about it?"

"I should have taken my own advice." Her head hanging low as she said it.  
"What are you talking about Eve?"

Frustrated she looked at me. "I'm pregnant Claire, and I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well you got me to go through it with."  
"I knew you'd be there for me CB. But what about Michael? I don't know if he's ready for a kid."  
"When I said I'd be there, I literally mean that Eve. I'll be going through everything too."  
"I know you've already been through it, and I know you'll be there with me."

"Damn it Eve! I'm pregnant too you idiot. That's what I meant by I'd be going through it with you."

Her eyes widened when I said that.

"What the fuck Claire? You don't need another kid. The babies just turned one. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I'd rather have them around the same age rather than apart. That way I can just go through all this crap with them around the same age."

"More power to you. Have you told Shane?"  
"No. I was taking another test when you came barging in a few minutes ago."  
"Sorry. We need to figure out a way to tell the boys."

Taking a few minutes we formed a plan to let our husbands know the news.

**- Eight Months Later –**

It was Jace and Alyssa's second birthday today. Once again I had a spring and part summer pregnancy. Having went into labor early this morning, when it was hot as hell outside. Being in Texas the last few days of July and as big as a blimp about to pop, they didn't go together very well.

Anyways I had gone into labor this morning and I'm pretty sure that I put Eve into labor as well. I mean we were supposed to have the babies around the same time. Mine being stubborn and putting me through it longer. Eve wasn't doe for another week or so.

So here we are me in one room at the hospital with Shane beside me. Eve is in the next room over with Michael beside her. Momma had argued with me and I sent her away. So she is with Eve helping her have her baby boy while daddy is here with me having my girl.

Natasha said she would take pictures wince Eve couldn't this time. Her older sister Tabatha, who had become close to Eve and Michael, was taking pictures for her.

A few hours later, after having Marissa Liann and feeding her, Shane sat with Alyssa and Jace in his lap beside me on the bed. A sleeping blonde headed, green eyed Marissa laying in their arms. Her head in Jace's lap and feet in Alyssa's.

I laid on my right side facing Shane and my babies. A smile on my face as Shane looked at me with the same smile planted on his. I leaned over giving him a kiss then laid back. Jace gave Marissa a kiss on the forehead then came to my lap when Shane moved her.

"Mama."  
I looked down at him. "What sweetie?"

Patting my stomach while saying, "baby." He then looked up at me.

"No honey. Baby's not there." I held him then got closer to Marissa and pointed at her. "There's baby."

Pointing a small finger at her then looking at me said, "baby", while being more of a question than a statement.

I couldn't help but smile. Agreeing with him I pointed back to her. "Baby."

**- Five Years Later –**

"Momma! He keeps messing my hair up!"

I sat the plate of uncooked hamburger patties on the stove, and then turned to look down at one of my three babies. Alyssa, now seven, stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. The same pissed off face I had when I was little. The brightest blue eyes I've ever seen looking back at me, with her blonde hair strewn all over the place. When I knew that moments before it hadn't been like that.

I sighed. "Jace!"

A mop head of brown hair stuck his head around the corner from the living room, while bright green eyes looked back at me.

"Whhat?" the whining started.  
"Why do you keep messing your sisters hair up?"  
"She made me mad."

"That's no excuse. Keep this up and you won't be seeing any birthday or Christmas presents for the next ten years. Not to mention that little sleepover you and Jaden are suppose to have this weekend won't happen." I say pulling another plate out of the fridge.

"Mom! That's not fair!" His foot stomping in the process.  
"I mean it Jace. Stop with this attitude as well. I've got too much going on right now. I could make this easy with just a phone call."

"What's that mean?"

The front door opened up and in walked Eve, Michael and Jaden. Eve started talking while walking over to me.

"Hey guys! Where's Alyssa and Marissa? I wanted to wish them a happy birthday."

"They're probably in their room. It's a good thing y'all came over that way I don't have to call you. I've got something to tell you."

"Mom! Don't!"

I just looked at him. "Are you going to listen and do as you're told? Without giving me any lip as well."

"Yes, damn."

With eyes wide I looked at him. "Jace Christopher Collins! Don't you dare use that word. Where did you hear that?"

"Dad."

_Of course it would be_. I was fuming now. "SHANE! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" My arms crossed over my chest and leaned back against the stove.

And older version of Jace walked in from the living room. One look at everyone standing around and the look on my face was a dead giveaway. Under his breath I heard him say, "shit."

"Shane!"

Eve and Michael just laughed. He walked over to me. Standing in front of me he took hold of my hips. Looking me right in the eyes he spoke.

"What did I do this time?"  
"Your son cussed."  
"What did he say?"

"That's not the point." I said at the same time Jace, Michael and Eve said, "damn." I looked over to Jace. "What did I just tell you?"

His finger pointed to Shane. "But dad asked. I just answered his question."

"Alright smart butt. You're too much like your daddy. Take Jaden and go play a game or something. If I hear you cussing or making either one of your sisters mad you know what will happen."

"Fine. Come on Jaden."  
"Oh and happy birthday Jaden."  
"Thanks Aunt Claire." The dark brown, almost black, haired with blue eyed boy said.

When they were gone and it was just us grownups, Eve spoke up.

"What were you going to say?"  
"I was gonna say that they sleep over was off. Jace wasn't listening. But that is to be expected considering who is father is."

"Hey that's messed up. I'm not that bad." Shane stated still holding my hips.

"Oh really? Baby you've almost gotten yourself killed. To which I had to save your ass. Not to mention all the times you've gotten Michael pissed off. Like when we first started dating and he found you on top of me on their couch.

The year you broke the kitchen table trying to put the star on the Christmas tree. How you managed to do that I still have no idea. The night we cooked out, you put too much lighter fluid on the grill and almost burned the tree in the backyard down. Food fight in the kitchen, and to mention the time when you somehow blew up a pot of chili.

Oh! Halloween the year we got engaged, you almost got in a fight with some guys because, how did you put it? Oh yeah, they were trying to 'eye fuck your wife.' Not to mention that night and the following one you got drunk as hell and table danced while doing a strip tease. I almost killed a few bitches for trying to dry fuck you on the table.

I think that's enough. Even though I know it's not all of them."

"Okay. So mayyybe I have done a lot of stuff. But I really haven't done anything lately. So that makes up for some of it."  
"I will give you that. But just watch your mouth please? I know I let them fly too but usually no one's around unless it's one of you guys."  
"Michael brought the other grill over here. So maybe we can get the stuff done quicker. "Eve said leaning back against Michael."  
"Go help Michael move the grill and start them up. We've got about an hour until the party starts."

**- Eight Years Later –**

I was sitting on the bed reading when Marissa came to the door. She had really grown up. At fourteen her brown hair was straight and thick going down between her shoulders. She kept the same bright green eyes she had at birth. She was wearing a pair of black stretchy shorts and a green camisole shirt.

"Momma can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked up after marking my page, "yeah." Setting the book on the bed I asked, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing really." She looked around the room. "Where's daddy?"  
"At Uncle Michael and Aunt Eve's."

With that she walked over and sat on the left side of the bed, taking her dad's spot. Leaning against the headboard she started talking.

"Is Uncle Michael and Aunt Eve really our Aunt and Uncle? Like are they your blood family?"

"No. They're not blood. But I've known them since I moved here. They've taken up for me and really have become my family. Why are you asking?"

"So Jaden isn't related to us? By blood I mean."  
"No. Now again, why are you asking?"  
"Jaden gave me a present for my birthday yesterday."  
"Oh?" That was a surprise. "What did he give you?"

A blush coming to her cheeks as she answered, "he kissed me."  
"He what?" _Did I hear her right? _  
"He kissed me." She looked to me from her hands. "And I kind of kissed him back."

"I should beat that boy. You better not tell you daddy."  
"That's the other thing. How did you know you were in love with daddy?"  
"Why? Do you feel something for Jaden? Or is it someone else?"

"Jaden. I don't know how to explain it. Every time I'm with him it's different than it is when Jace. Every time Jaden is around me there's like the hum that runs through my body and doesn't really go away."

"Every time you touch, whether it be to hand you something, holding your hand to help you up when you're down, or just a light brush of skin while walking past each other. Do you feel your stomach knot or feel like butterflies flutter around?"

"Yeah. Every time I'm around him he's always got a way to make me smile or laugh."

"That is what love feels like babe. I was the same way with your dad. We had our days that he would piss me off, but he always found a way to make it up to me."

"That's what I thought but I wasn't sure. Thanks momma." She threw herself at me in a hug. When she pulled back, she kissed my cheek.

**- Ten Years Later –**

My last baby, Marissa, was at the hospital having her first baby. This makes number six for grand-kids. Alyssa had married her high school sweetheart Dean Turner. Her first pregnancy was like mine, having twins as a boy and girl.

Jace got married after turning out too much like his daddy, a lady's man all through high school. In his last year he finally met someone that could deal with his cockiness and dish it right back at him. Clary was a red headed, green eyed girl that was sweet and brought out the best in Jace. After they got married a year later she found out she was pregnant with triplets. All of which were boys. I'm just hoping they don't have the same attitude as Jace.

Marissa ended up going out and later marrying Jaden. So now Michael and Eve were now officially family. She was supposed to be giving birth to a baby girl. Who ended up having sandy blonde hair and green eyes like her mother.

Michael and Eve ended up having another baby when Jaden was eight. Who of which was a girl and they named her Iris McKenzie. Then when Jaden was ten, they ended up having another boy. Who of which they made a junior by naming him after Michael.

* * *

**Alrighty so there we go. I hope that y'all have enjoyed this story just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. To all the ones that's reviewed, followed and favorited this story...THANK YOU! So now leave me some love and let me know what you think of the rest of it.**

**~KoD~**


End file.
